You Hijacked my Pregnancy!
by ZErO SuBsTaNce
Summary: My names Natsuki Kuga and I think I've just Hijacked my best friends Pregnancy. ShizNat Please R&R! EDITING UP AS OF RIGHT NOW
1. You Doing What! Part 1

_**Greetings people my name is Zero Substance I'm a new writer on the scene so please be gentle with me. Right this is my first story so I'm just writing off the top of my head.**_

_**Enjoy ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**"Thinking"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ever since we were young she's always been by my side, staring at me with those deep crimson eyes… that baka!<strong>**And yet,****to this day I ponder why those crimson eyes continue to follow me around as though they were after something. My names Natsuki Kuga, your average twenty-three year old and I have just hijacked my best friend Shizuru's pregnancy.**

"Yo, what's up Zuru? How are you and ass?" she greeted with an easy smile at crimson-eyed woman whilst rolling her eyes at other woman who stood beside her.

"Ara, such a rude puppy you are! Also, her name is Ahn, she's my girlfriend so please be nice my puppy," although Shizuru often kept a calm manner about her, she couldn't help pitching her friend's cheeks in a childish manner.

"Ouch, hey what was that for Shizuru? That hurts you know!" Natsuki growled back at woman, rubbing her hands over the sore spots on her cheeks where Shizuru had pinched her.

"I did that to remind Natsuki of her manners," Shizuru smiled an innocent mask over at Natsuki who just grumbled in reply. "So what will you be doing tonight, drowning yourself in mayo filled sandwiches or would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Oi, you make it sound like my mayo sandwiches are bad," an awkward silence fell over from Natsuki's words as both pairs of eyes were blankly staring at her. "Tsk, fine if you insist I'll come around for dinner" not wanting to let down the pride of her mayo sandwiches, the cobalt-haired woman knew very well how mouthwatering Shizuru's Kyoto style cooking was.

"I had a feeling that you would say. Is curry good for tonight?"

"Whatever suit's you," said Natsuki before walking away.

**It's always been this way since the beginning of college, Shizuru and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. We both took the same business class and reunited there, Shizuru took it of her own free will, and I… well… let's just say my father and the rest of the family thought that it would build character for me, whatever the hell that means. This brings me to the 'fun' news that is to be next; by our third year in college Shizuru started to go out with the pain in my ass, namely Ahn Lu. I gave it a week since Shizuru's episodes or rather relationships lasted for less than a month at most… boy was I wrong. So, now to make a long story short the love of my life is stuck with a pompous ass that works for a fortune five hundred company and I'm stuck with all the bad luck of having to put up with her being with Shizuru.**

"Damn it, why does she have to ruin everything!" Natsuki screamed out loud, releasing her anger into her feet as she kick a nearby trash can flying across the pavement.

"Why does who have to ruin everything?"

Natsuki often hated those moments when she wasn't alone as she slowly rotated her head back to find a carrot top haired woman standing before her. "It's nothing Mai, just doing some friendly exercise," Natsuki nervously replied, scratching the back of her head whilst letting out a not to convincing laugh.

"Let me guess, its Shizuru again?" Mai knew Natsuki well enough to know she wasn't a very good liar, let alone hiding the truth.

"No, it's not!" Natsuki protests said one thing but her blush told a different story.

"Alright, but judging how things are going with her and Ahn, it looks like they're getting pretty serious with their relationship; you think Ahn is going to pop the question?" as secretly Mai was excited about a thing like that happening, she knew Natsuki would be up in arms about it.

"Hell no! And if she ever did I will end her life!" there was nothing holding back in her words as a flame burned with rage in her emerald eyes.

"Ha, I knew it! You're jealous of Ahn cause she's with Shizuru aren't you?" Mai waited for a protest to come out of Natsuki's mouth, but found only silence from her. Watching as Natsuki turned and began to walk away, Mai hurried alongside the woman not wanting to let the issue slip away. "You've got to tell her how you feel Natsuki"

"No, I can't tell Shizuru that. It's already weird enough she's been acting funny, maybe she's going through her period" Natsuki's words were more than unusual even to her own understanding, the thought of Shizuru with someone else spread like a poison into her brain.

"Really Natsuki… her period you are one strange woman," rolling her eyes to the back of her head, Mai continued to travel along with her silent companion.

_Her period? Could that explain why Shizuru has been acting strange? What kind of theory is that, I know her well enough to know it's something else. Gah! I need to take it easy, my head's spiraling out of control as it is. _

_**Later that night **_

"What am I going to do with you Natsuki?" Shizuru's eyes wondered over at the empty plate of what was once curry sitting empty as Natsuki licked her lips. "I won't always be here to cook for you, perhaps Natsuki should find a wife to cook for her?" collecting the finished plates, Shizuru elegantly disappeared into the kitchen ignoring the icy glare Natsuki was sending her.

_Shizuru's cooking, it's as though I were dining with angels themselves_

"Why get married when I have you Shizuru?" a light blush crawled its way along her cheeks as Natsuki avoided to meet Shizuru's gaze.

"Ara, you're sweet Natsuki, but I won't be here forever you know," Shizuru felt a little tense as a she felt she needed to bring something up to Natsuki. "Which brings me to some news that I want to discuss with you" keeping herself calm, Shizuru smiled warmly at Natsuki in which the girl just tilted her head aside in interest.

"What news?" Natsuki clenched her hands lightly in anticipation for what Shizuru had to say.

"Well, Ahn and I have been thinking about moving in together," as much as Shizuru wanted to keep calm about this, she couldn't help but blush deeply as she faced Natsuki with honest eyes. "And we've been thinking about having… a baby" a warm smile spread along her lips as she watched for how Natsuki would react to the news.

"You're thinking of what Shizuru? That's completely insane, I mean you and Ahn aren't even married; let alone how is that even going to work since both of you are women!"

"Natsuki you're not being reasonable about this anyway; marriage is not a big deal as Ahn and I have talked about getting married as soon as the baby's born. Also, though we are both women I did read in the paper about a project going on that can extract the DNA of two women and make a baby from that."

"Project my ass, besides what if Ahn isn't a good parent? I mean, I bet I can take care of the kid better than she can," Natsuki protested, a small pout escaping her lips she crossed her arms in disapproval.

"Ara, I'm sure you can, but please understand Natsuki. I have come to a point in my life where I grow tired of being alone, and I want to be loved unconditionally," Shizuru's arms crossed over as she held herself tightly as though she felt alone.

_Baka, I can love you!_

"Shizuru, there's something I want tell you," reaching over, Natsuki took Shizuru's hand with her own as she met at Shizuru's gaze. Shizuru nodded in reply allowing the cobalt haired woman to continue. "Well, I-"

"Shizuru, are you here?" an all too familiar voice called out from the hallway in which Shizuru's eyes lit in joy.

"Hai Ahn, I'm here," Shizuru replied as she broke away from Natsuki's hand before walking towards the door way to greet her girlfriend.

"Oh, sorry Natsuki I didn't know you were here, come here to get some food I see," Ahn joked lightly with a smile.

"I'm here every Monday night," Natsuki 'politely' replied through her gritted teeth.

"Well, I do forget sometimes" Ahn added while scratching the back of her head in a nervous manner.

_Well,__I guess it's time for me to go. Kami knows I don't want to see this baka._

"I think I better take my leave," rising out of her chair, Natsuki hurried past the couple as she reached for her coat along the way towards the door.

"Natsuki, wait! Wasn't there something you wanted to say?" Shizuru sounded almost pleading as she watched the cobalt-haired woman halt in her tracks. Slowly turning her head back, Shizuru was met with a pair of warm jaded eyes before Natsuki responded with her choice of words.

"Congratulations on the plans for the baby..."

"Ookini Natsuki. You will come to the party that I'm having for next week right?"

"Hai, I will" a small glint of pain glimmered in the corner of her eyes as Natsuki turned away, avoiding to face Shizuru with those few words she wanted to say. Staying silent, she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:<strong>__**Well,**__**thank you for reading this chapter it's a comedy story really. I tried to make this narrative story from Natsuki's point of view**__**, but **__**please tell me if it's good or not but reviews are very helpful.**__**Also,**__**Pm's are good too.**_

_**Zero**_


	2. You Doing What! Part 2

_**Hello all, so glad to be back again. I would just like to say thank you for all the reviews I got. I apologize for my lack of grammar and punctuation as I'm only a beginner writer and I'm still learning but rest assure that the story will get better. Also as for the title, I got the idea from the commercial of the movie 'The switch' starting Jennifer Aniston and Jason Bateman. Mind you I have never seen this movie my readers, I just think that the title was funny because I heard it while watching TV.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime._**

"_Thinking**"**_

**Warning: **Mild and heavy themes of profanity.

* * *

><p><em>I felt a bitter taste in my mouth as I wondered the streets of Tokyo like a dog with its tail between its legs. My heart was crashing against my ribs, the cold crisp of night did nothing to help as I found it hard to push air back into my lungs as I ran.<em>

I awoke from my thoughts to the sound of my phone ringing, hoping it wasn't Ahn with one of her cheery stories of life, but sadly it was someone much worse. Mai knew of my current disposition with Shizuru had… let's just say seen me at my worst. So, in the spirit of friendship, Mai and my over eccentric cousin Nao decided to offer me a chance to go out that night to loosen up or in my cousin Nao's words; get _shit faced._

As I waited in line outside the club, the strong smell of sex and vomit laced with the over powering traces of alcohol hit my nose. As my nose turned up with disgust, my mind played over the events earlier in the day as to how I got into the position that I was currently standing in right now.

_**Earlier that day…**_

"I said no!"

"I said yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine Natsuki be stubborn, but this is not healthy I'm telling you. You can't spend the rest of your days in bed Natsuki. I know it hurts not being able to have a chance with Shizuru, but you have to clear your head. So, what do you say you go out with us tonight?" pleaded the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Look Mai, I know you mean well what you're trying to do, but… I'm still not ready yet," pain was written all over her face as Natsuki pulled the covers of her bed over her shoulder. Letting out a huge sigh, Natsuki could sense Mai's frustration radiating through the phone.

"Alright Natsuki, you win this time. But the offer is still always open if you change your mind. Call me when you're ready," the orange-haired woman sighed in defeat before quickly changing to a more positive tone.

Natsuki took a deep breath as she shook her head in discomfort. "I know Mai, I know,"

"Alright I'm going to go now grouchy puppy, I know you need your sleep," Mai couldn't help but giggle at the sound of a Natsuki growling on the other side of the phone.

"I'm not a puppy! But, for what its worth have fun tonight" Natsuki replied with a smile before hanging up. Tossing the phone lightly onto the ground, she pulled the bed covers up further over her head to block out the light as she hid herself away from reality.

_I know Mai is right, but I can't just get over Shizuru like that. Why am I such a stubborn jackass? I'm sorry Mai…._

_**Later that day…**_

"Ara, what a surprise Natsuki, did you come for more food?" Shizuru joked upon opening the door with smile.

"As tempting as you know I love your food since I can't cook, I'm not here for that" Natsuki replied with a smile at the feel of her heart leap at the object of Shizuru's smile, but soon her smile was melted by the presence of Ahn.

"Hey Natsuki, back here for my girlfriends cooking are we?" Ahn asked as she played along with the joke whilst wrapping her arms around Shizuru's waist. _I'm here for more then that you cocky son of a-._

"Natsuki are you alright? Your zoning out," Shizuru called out worryingly as the young woman's jaded eyes spaced out.

Natsuki snapped out of her trance at the sound of her friend's voice. "Huh…oh sorry and hi Ahn," Natsuki felt her voice thin out at mentioning Ahn's name as it brought a discomfort to her.

"Whoa are you feeling alright Natsuki, Shizuru must have called your name three times," Ahn asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tried I guess."

"Perhaps Natsuki needs to be getting more sleep, you haven't been looking to well lately" breaking away from Ahn's arms, Shizuru brought her hand up against Natsuki's cheek cupping the soft mound of skin against her palm.

"I'm fine Shizuru, just been busy with work," Natsuki savored the touch of Shizuru's hand as she did her best to convince her friend with a smile.

"I can understand that Natsuki, we've been going through the same thing. I mean Shizuru practically begged me to stay home today from University so we could start," a mischievous grin grew along Ahn's lips as Shizuru was also smiling to the comment leaving Natsuki confused.

Natsuki looked at Ahn with confusion engraved deep in her emerald pools. "Shizuru, what the hell is Ahn talking about?" Natsuki almost threatened for an answer in her tone as she looked to her friend for answers.

"Ara, don't tell me Natsuki forgot today is the day that I start the gene therapy for the baby?" Shizuru felt rush of happiness flow through her body at the thought followed with a girl-like giggle.

Natsuki stared in shock as all the air in her lungs just left her body. Doing her best to compose her emotions the cobalt-haired woman forced herself to speak. "Oh really, so how is this gene therapy suppose to work?" Natsuki asked with a fake smile.

"Well you see the doctor gave us this kit to use. Its simple, Shizuru and I take our own blood or urine samples and then put it into these little test tubes. Then the rest is looked over in the lab and then the rest is history so they say," Ahn replied with a smile as she looked over at Shizuru.

"Oh, I see" Natsuki mumbled.

"We haven't gotten started on the kit that the doctor gave us, but I figure that we will get started after I'm done with my check up at the doctors," Shizuru with a smile. The cobalt-haired woman could feel a bile of vomit almost rise up in her throat, fighting this urge Natsuki abruptly hurried out earning a look of curiosity from Shizuru and Ahn.

"I'm happy for you two, oh look at the time I have to get to going" said Natsuki with a smile before making her way out.

"Wait Natsuki, don't you want any breakfast?" Shizuru asked in a worried tone.

"No I'm fine, save it for me and I'll pick it up tonight," Natsuki called back as she rushed out the door heading for her.

Once in her car Natsuki banged her hand hard against the unmoving steering wheel in an attempt to release her anger. _I have lost her! I have lost Shizuru and she's not coming back!_ Regaining her composer, Natsuki flipped her cell phone to dial a familiar number.

"Yo Mai its Natsuki, and I'm going to take you up on that offer for tonight"

_**Present…**_

"How long do we have to wait in this line Nao?"

"Relax Natsuki, here let me get you a drink" Nao suggested with a sly smile.

Natsuki just narrowed her eyes at the red-haired woman as if she had grown two heads before speaking. "Right, and how are we supposed to get a drink when we're standing outside waiting to get into the club," Natsuki felt she had proven her point well enough only Nao didn't look convinced.

"Now who said that you have to be in a club to drink?" slyly appearing from nowhere, Mai pointed the cobalt-haired woman's direction to see two bottles of an unknown alcohol being pulled out of Nao's purse.

"So, which one will you have Natsuki?" Nao asked with a cocky smile plastered upon her face. Natsuki looked at the bottles with nervousness in her eyes and a twist in her gut._ It's now or never, this is the best way to forget Shizuru I guess…_

"Well? We're waiting Natsuki" Mai asked, eager to see if Natsuki would take her up on Nao's offer.

"I don't care, give me something that's going to fuck me up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry it took me so long to update as I have been busy with life so far. Thank you to all of the wonderful reviews that you reviewers have sent, I was trying to make this work as much as possible with the pregnancy thing and with Shizuru and Ahn since two women can't make baby's of there own *pouts* oh well if there's any confusion about this chapter feel free to pm me.<strong>_

_**Zero**_


	3. The Hijacking Part 1

_**Hey, I'm glad to get so many wonderful reviews from you gals and guys, it makes things a lot easier and it makes me update sooner so keep those reviews coming.**__** Also, **__**I'm sorry if the story sounds like an angst one at first,**__**but I can assure you that it's not going to be that way for long.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**"Thinking"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity.**_

**Last time:** "I don't care; give me something that's going to fuck me up."

* * *

><p><strong>I could feel the bitter, hot liquid intrude and burn through my throat. Tears peered through my eyes as I fought back the urge to cry away my sorrows instead of drinking them away.<strong>

"Whoa, my little cousin can really pull'em back," Nao watched with a smile while looking back at Mai.

Natsuki soon felt the burn of the bitter liquid lessen its intrusion into her body. Shortly, Natsuki found herself in a pit full of bodies laced with sweat and sex. "Isn't this fun Natsuki?" shouted Mai over the blasting music. All Natsuki could do was nod her head approval and let the music sway her already intoxicated form as she danced with her unknown dance partner.

Soon the cobalt-haired woman felt herself once again craving the bitter liquid that her cousin supplied her outside the club. Excusing herself from the dance floor along with her partner who was dancing with her, Natsuki took her usual seat at the bar.

"So, where did you pick up those moves girlie?" catching her breath, the red-haired woman took a seat beside Natsuki, gesturing the barman for two beers.

Natsuki's eyes wondered over at the woman next to her, she almost called out her cousin's name due the confusion but held it back knowing the influence of the alcohol running through her veins could be deluding her. "That's for me to know and you to find out," slurred the emerald-eyed woman as she took a large gulp from her drink. Natsuki watched as the mysterious woman smirked and watched as her eyes filled with mirth before finally speaking.

"Well, sadly my dear I can't find out as my lover won't permit it. My names Midori by the way"

Natsuki stared down at the hand that was held out to her and took the warm palm in her own. "My name is Natsuki Kuga. So, what brings you here? If you're not picking up girls, what are you here for?"

"That's a good question young Kuga, but I must ask you this. What are we all here for?"

**For the first time I felt myself pause at this woman's question, and it left myself pondering it over in my head.** _What am I here for?_ **All these questions sprouted out from my head but I couldn't answer them, but my soul had an answer straight and true.**

"Natsuki are you alright? Sorry if the question bothered you, Yohko says that I ask too many questions instead of answering them," Midori asked with a sheepish smile, noticing the cobalt haired woman regaining life.

"No, it didn't bother me. I was just thinking of the question is all" Natsuki weakly smiled, as she took the bottle into her hand as she held it before Midori.

"Well, let's think on it together while we drink" with a 'clink' of their bottles, the pair downed the bitter liquid with ease.

_**Later that night…**_

"S-See, you need to tell her you love her because love is good, yeah?" slurred Midori, her arm slumped over Natsuki shoulder whilst her free hand held an empty beer bottle.

"Y-Yeah love is good and I don't see why that pencil pusher Ahn should have my Shizuru," slurred Natsuki back with anger, although Midori didn't look the least bit scared.

"I know, if anything you should be the papa of Shizuru's child. I mean, I know Shizuru is beautiful, but I don't think that child is going to be as good looking if she merges her genes with Ahn," Nao slurred as she sat on the other side of Natsuki, her arm was hanging off over Midori's as she comforted her cousin.

_You know what, they are right. Shizuru should give me a chance, girlfriend or not! I should go see her now!_

Standing up quickly as she broke out from Midori and Nao's 'embrace', Natsuki hurried out of the club earning a look from on lookers and her peers she passed. "Where are you going Natsuki?" Mai hurried over in a worried tone, catching the cobalt haired woman before she walked out the door.

"I'm going home. Don't worry I'll catch a cab, I'll call you when I get home," Natsuki eased the other woman's fears with a smile, well a half smile at least considering how tipsy she was feeling.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Mai. If anything, those two need more help than me," slurred the cobalt-haired woman pointing over at Nao and Midori who were crying over a broken bottle on the ground. "Don't worry Mai, I'll be okay"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Take care Natsuki, let's get together again sometime" Mai said as she bowed her head at her friend before running over to the troublesome pair who were trying to do CPR on another empty bottle.

"Yeah, let's do this again," Natsuki mumbled under her alcohol wreaking breath. Heading outside into the cold midnight air, Natsuki wondered down the pavement before signaling for a nearby cab to pick her up.

**I remember as I sat back in the cold leathery seat of the cab, I watched as the street lights passed me by, one after the other. I could feel my eyes trying to keep up with the pace of lights as they passed, only to find that it wasn't the lights my eyes were focused on but rather something else**. _So, this is how it's going to be from now on..._

_**Meanwhile…**_

The joining of two wine glasses coming together in a sign of joy rang throughout the high scale restaurant. "To us," Ahn toasted with a smile.

"Yes, to us" Shizuru toasted back with a smile as she took a sip from her glass.

"It amazes me how quick your results came out," Ahn couldn't hold back the smiles tonight as she was so excited about all this.

"I know, I bet Natsuki's going to be happy being an aunt," Shizuru with a smiled warmly at the thought of Natsuki playing.

"Yeah I bet she is going to be happy, even with her background that she has," Ahn took another sip of her wine; oblivious to the unusual look Shizuru was giving her.

"Background? What is it that you're implying Ahn?" Shizuru could feel the tension beginning to boil inside her as Ahn finally caught on to Shizuru's behavior.

Ahn knew that she had to tread lightly when it came to her lover and her friend. Clearing her throat to recompose herself Ahn took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm not saying anything negative. It's just that I think that with the baby plans that we are making, you won't have much time to see Natsuki," Ahn tried to calm her girlfriend down only to find it wasn't working.

Not wanting to start an argument, Shizuru sighed before speaking once again. "I'm sorry Ahn; it's just that I'm so protective of Natsuki when it comes to certain things. I know that she doesn't have the best track record, but I still want to be there for her," Shizuru said with an honest smile.

"I know, I'm sorry for bringing her up in that way. Well, I do have some lovely women at my work that I could introduce her to, maybe she would like that?"

"Yes, maybe she would…" Shizuru felt an uneasy tang in her voice in replying to Ahn's suggestion.

"Is something the matter Shizuru?" asked Ahn with a worried look.

"No, nothing's wrong. Let's order," dropping the topic, the crimson-eyed beauty reached for her menu as she began to order.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: So glad to have been able to update this chapter before I head off to work. I hope you reviewers are enjoying the story so far, I'm starting to get my footing on this site so thanks for your reviews. I'm going to see if I can squeeze a preview in by next chapter.<strong>_

_**Zero**_


	4. The Hijacking Part 2

_**AN: Hey there, it has been a long time since I have been on this site. So, I guess an update is long overdue and I would love to start writing again for you readers. To add one thing, I know Natsuki's narration is sort of confusing but please try to bear with me as I'll be changing the contents of some of the chapters so you can know the difference between Natsuki's thoughts from my narrations.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any characters**_

_**Warning: **__Mild and heavy themes of profanity__**.**_

* * *

><p>The cobalt-haired woman stumbled her way in the vacant apartment, a nostalgic atmosphere circled around Natsuki as place seemed almost new to the blue-haired woman. Just as the void in her heart could not be filled from earlier, the contents of her stomach were a painful reminder of that. Rushing to the only place that she knew where a twenty-three year old could empty the contents of her stomach, Natsuki drew her hair back as she emptied the contents from her mouth into the toilet.<p>

_How could I have been so stupid! What was the point to getting drunk in the first place! As if I could forget about Shizuru._

**As I was stuffing my head into the toilet like the loser I am, my eyes couldn't help but wonder over to the DNA kit that was now to the left of me sitting idly near the sink. Wiping my mouth, I walked over the sink that contained the labeled test tubes that was now filled with Ahn's DNA along with Shizuru's.**

"What the hell is this crap?" Natsuki mocked while laughing to herself, holding the test tube that had Ahn's name labeled on it. Natsuki looked over to the trash can that contained the instruction packet and read the contents of the packet.

_What the hell? They are extracting DNA outa pee, gross!_

Shortly after her discovery Natsuki heard the sound of Ahn screaming and telling Shizuru to call to the police. This in turn shocked the cobalt-haired woman into dropping the test-tube into the awaiting sink, draining all of Ahn's contents down the drain.

"Fucking dog shit!"

_What the hell am I going to do, fuck! Shizuru's going to kill me and skin me alive! Screw it; I have to save my ass!_

"Ara, I heard something Ahn. I think I know who's here" Shizuru rested her hand against Ahn's shoulder who was ready to dial the phone in her hand.

"We shouldn't worry about who's here, we should call the cops!"

"It has to be Natsuki, I could hear her. Besides, she's the only one who could ever make chocolate mashed potatoes," Shizuru calmed her girlfriend's worries before pointing to the table that contained the unidentified substance. Shizuru watched as Ahn made a look of disgust at the substance that was on the table. Shortly after throwing it in the trash, Ahn looked up to see her girlfriend gracefully and quietly head up the stairs.

"Shizuru don't go up there! Let's call the cops!"

"Ara it is fine, I can hear Natsuki's voice or more of her throwing up again," Shizuru eased the woman's fears with a smile. Making her way to the door, Shizuru slowly opened the door to find Natsuki passed out in the shower. _Ara, what I am to do with you Natsuki? Well at least she didn't destroy the test tubes. _Shizuru uncharacteristically shouted out to her girlfriend downstairs for her assistance. As soon as Ahn was upstairs the two women carried the blue-haired sleeping beauty to the spare room that was beside theirs.

Tired from the task and their date earlier, Ahn and Shizuru retreated back into their room as they sat on their Cal-king sized bed preparing for bed. Ahn looked over at the test tubes to see that they were now safe to be delivered to the cryogenics lab. Sighing in frustration, Ahn looked over to Shizuru who was now reading a book with much interest with worried eyes before speaking.

"I don't see how calm you can be about this Shizuru! I know that Natsuki is your friend…but she has to stop doing things like this, I mean this is the fifth time already" expressed Ahn as she now how the other woman's complete attention.

Taking off her reading glasses Shizuru looked over to her girlfriend with a smile; this in turn somewhat warmed the older woman's heart. "I don't see the harm in what Natsuki was doing, she use to do this all the time in our freshman year" said the tawny-haired woman, memories coming to mind of those years as freshman's.

Feeling the rage boil over her, Ahn stormed onto her feet as she headed for the door. "You may think there isn't any harm in what she's doing, but she needs to realize that she's not a freshman anymore. I mean, what if she crashed her motorbike into your car, or what if she knocked over that DNA kit and ruined everything? Those kits aren't exactly cheap you know! Also, how does she know how to break into a house like this and overrode my security system?"

Shizuru sighed before shaking her head and walking over to hug the short-haired woman. The crimson-eyed woman shortly soothed her lover's senses before aggressively pressing her lips to Ahn's awaiting ones. "Now where are you going?" Shizuru in a sultry voice as she backed her lover into the bed before beginning the assault on her lover's body to ease her life partners mind. "Look I'll talk to Natsuki in the morning, ok?"

"Ok…but for now just shut up and kiss me" quick with her words, Ahn pressed her lips against Shizuru's awaiting ones as they kissed.

**I always hated mornings, especially Sunday mornings. Waking up for me has always been the hardest since I was a child,****but lucky Shizuru was always there to wake my lazy ass up. Getting up is especially difficult while having a skull crushing hangover, let's just say that this is not the best thing to explain to your kids. Opening my eyes, I could see a slender yet gentle hand with two small pills held out to my face urging me to take. Slowly opening my eyes to see a pair of crimson irises viewing me with mirth and happiness at my disposition damn it how I love that baka Shizuru.**

"What's up zuru?"

"Ara, is that anyway to greet a friend?" expressed the tawny-haired woman.

Natsuki could only grumble in response before popping the pills into her mouth and sculling down the bottle of water. "So, what happened last night? I can't seem to remember anything."

"Nothing really, we just found you passed out in the shower again; along with a bowl of half-eaten chocolate mashed potatoes on my dining room table. What really surprises me is how do you come up with these strange meals?"

"Well you know me Shizuru, I always draw feelings from my gut; that's just how I cook too," Natsuki proudly replied with a smile. She found herself being drawn into the endless crimson sea of Shizuru's eyes; unknowingly to her that Shizuru was finding herself beginning to feel lost in her emerald eyes.

_Ara, why is Natsuki staring at me like this? Her eyes, they're hiding something, but what? Whatever it is, it's drawing me in, why can't I look away?._

The two became lost in each other as though time had come to a halt. Each body wanting to be touched and loved, each heart wanting to feel and be felt by the opposite, the object of desire began to grow. Her breathing became difficult for the emerald-eyed woman as she was at a loss for air, yet little did the twenty-three year old know the woman standing across from her was starting to feel the same.

"Shizuru honey, are you there? I have wonderful news for you," Ahn came bursting in the room with papers in hand with a wide smile drawn across her face. Walking over to lift the tawny-haired woman into her arms, Ahn looked into her girlfriend's eyes before telling the good news.

_That should be me lifting Shizuru and making her smile. Why isn't that me?_

"Ara, what is the news love?" asked a surprised Shizuru, still recovering from the unexpected burst of emotions from Ahn.

"Well, I got the test back from your DNA samples and they are completely compatible with mine, so, that means we're having a baby!"

"Ara, is this a dream?" the crimson-eyed woman felt herself almost about to burst into tears of joy as she embraced her lover.

"It's no dream Shizuru. The doctor said we can start the process as soon as he finishes the serum" Ahn replied before planting a kiss to her lover's lips.

"Natsuki isn't this great? You're going to be an aunty" Shizuru turned to the cobalt haired woman with tears in her eyes, expecting to see the woman thrilled at the news.

"Congratulations Shizuru and Ahn… congrats…" Natsuki tried her best to show some happiness but the words showed nothing but sadness.

**Now that I think about it, at that time those words sounded as fake as my feelings for Shizuru and Ahn being together; little did I know that four years later things would change.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>**Well,****I hope to read some wonderful reviews from you readers. Please R&R, it will help me a lot with writing the next chapter. Here's the preview that I have promised you in the last chapter.**

**Preview:** "_Now arriving in Tokyo, please exit the plane in an orderly fashion."_

**Zero**


	5. Do I call you Mom or Mommy? Part 1

_**AN: These reviews are helping me a lot so thank you to all my readers and reviewers for this opportunity that you guys have given me with your reviews. Please keep me going with your reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any characters**_

_**Warning: mild and heavy themes of profanity.**_

* * *

><p>"Mama, why are we leaving? I thought we were happy with mama Ahn" asked the little girl who was in the seat next to the older woman.<p>

"Well sweetie, you see we won't be seeing mama Ahn for a while," replied the tawny-haired woman as a weary smile grew along her cheeks.

"Oh, okay. Well as long as I'm with you then I don't care! It can be a new adventure," said the little cobalt-haired girl bouncing in her seat in excitement.

"Ara, yes it can be. You're going to love this new place. It's in a big house and you get to go to same school mama and her friend went to when we were younger" her Kyoto-ben accent held a glint of sadness as the woman tried to hide it away in her eyes.

"Really mama… hehe, I can't wait!" the girl smiled in excitement nodding her head repeatedly in session.

"Hai, really…" the woman patted the young girl on the head as her crimson eyes had her attention elsewhere or rather on someone.

_Natsuki…_

_**Meanwhile at **__**Tokyo airlines**_

_"Now arriving in Tokyo, please exit the plane in an orderly fashion."_

**Damn it, about time I got here. I am once again in Tokyo, stuck here amongst these sweaty passengers. After that day that Shizuru announced that she was going through with the pregnancy, I figured that Shizuru didn't need a dumbass like me around so left.**** I moved to America to finish the rest of my education, while there I heard rumors that Shizuru gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Now that I think about it she could be three or four and years old now, probably talking now to her and Ahn. But, back to the goal at hand; I'm back in Tokyo to help my family's business and help my eccentric cousin Nao with a few things. I can still remember the phone call now and how she got me into this crap.**

_**Three weeks ago in America.**_

"Hey, how is America going? Kicking ass in that business program or what Natsuki?"

"Well, hello to you Nao," greeted Natsuki in a dead pan voice, trying to recover from the loud outburst coming from the other end of the phone.

"Wow, sounds like someone pissed in your cereal this morning. Are you mad that your father's asking you to come back to Tokyo after your ceremony?"

"What ever could you mean? I'm not mad …I'm furious! There's a reason why I transferred to America and there's a reason why I'm staying here!" stated Natsuki in a defeated voice.

"It's about Shizuru huh? You still can't shake her off of you huh cousin? I know I have called you a selfish brat when it comes to her, but what you're doing is the most unselfish thing that you could ever do for a person," the sudden change to a soft, serious tone from Nao didn't go unnoticed by Natsuki.

Never had Natsuki heard her cousin speak to her like this. The cobalt-haired woman had never seen a side like this to her cousin; this questioned her cousin's mental stability.

"What the fuck happened to Nao, who's this new girl calling herself Nao?" Natsuki joked with a smile earning a laugh from her cousin.

"Nothing's happened to Nao butt head, it's just that believe it or not I was in the same situation as you" said the red-haired woman in a fond voice.

"So what happened, did you ever tell her how you felt?"

"Yes I did, but it wasn't until she had a family of her own. The point is I waited too long and I don't want to see you making the same mistake Natsuki. The whole point of loving someone is to know what you two are, not what you could have been."

"Well I can't know who I am as it's because she has me Nao. Shizuru's always had me, I feel so empty since I left her" Natsuki replied with tears welling in her eyes.

"The problem is simple; just get back into Shizuru's life. Even if you're her friend and she still is with Ahn, just get back into her life."

"I suppose... but it hurts so much…"

"I know, but you have to face this Natsuki" Nao knew how stubborn Natsuki could be at times, but she also knew her one weakness; Shizuru.

"I know your right Nao, but I'm going to take my time with this."

A moment of silence passed before Natsuki spoke once again.

"Hey Nao, I have something to ask."

"Yeah?"

"Why exactly are you calling me? You never call me."

**Present day**

**That's the situation, so now after my graduation no less than 24 hours ago I'm back in Japan where the love of my life is stationed at, as well as my most hated enemy. I hate my life…**

Natsuki walked out of the airport with bags in hand to see a limo driver with her name placed on a sign. Once outside, Natsuki quickly slid into the back seat of the limo and dialed her phone to a familiar number.

"Hello Natsuki, welcome back to Japan" said a masculine voice.

"Hey dad, I was actually planning on staying in America after graduation. So, why did you call me here?"

"Well, I called you here because I want you to make a couple of business deals with Lu corp. They have been buying up a lot of steel recently and I want to get in on that deal, so we are making a…"

"Product exchange, am I correct? We give them some of our trading points and locations, and then they give us there locations. But, I don't trust this company as they are fairly young for a company," Natsuki stated, rubbing her chin in deep thought.

"I see that American college has taught you well. So what do you suggest, vice president?" Natsuki was in shock at the position that was awarded to her fumbling for the words to say. Natsuki took a deep breath before once again speaking.

"Thank you father, this is an honorable opportunity and I won't let you down. I suggest that we take a look at the places and information that they will give us and research them. If they prove to be on going resources then we shall trade with them. But, only with a one year contract, then hopefully if the trade doesn't go sour and the resources run out we won't lose too much money within that year."

"Yes, that sounds good. Is that a technique that you learned in school?"

"No, it's something that I actually just came up with" smiled Natsuki before laughing and scratching the back of her head in a nervous habit.

"That is a good plan my daughter. I will make preparations for a meeting soon."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hurry mommy, if we don't hurry the store will be closed!" said the little cobalt-haired girl, tugging repeatedly on her mother's sleeve.

"Alright, alright I'm coming," said the tawny-haired woman being pulled by her finger by her excited daughter. Not looking where she was going, the crimson-eyed woman bumped into a person dressed in a black business suit that was just stepping out of a limo. Almost losing her balance, Shizuru regained her composure as she looked up to see the jaded eyes of her childhood friend. Shizuru found her breath caught in her lungs, ushering her lungs to take a wisp of air as the crimson eyed woman could only utter one word.

"N-Natsuki"

"S-Shizuru? Is that you?"

Feeling joy and excitement in her core, Natsuki wrapped her arms around the older woman and lifted her up for a light spin. Gently setting her down, Natsuki looked into the eyes of her unrequited love before rubbing her hands in the older woman's long tawny-hair. Wanting to kiss her, Natsuki moved in closer only to be stopped by a small voice.

"Who are you pretty woman, and why are you making a kissy face towards my mommy?"

Trying to find the source of the voice, Natsuki looked down to see a small cobalt haired girl staring up at her with an almost threatening gaze. A cold shock ran up her spine as she looked at the younger girl who resembled her in every way except the dark crimson irises that looked similar to her unrequited love.

"S-Shizuru, s-she l-looks…"

"I know Natsuki, she looks just like you," Shizuru confirmed, her eyes were filled with tears of mixed emotions that found no end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Think this is a great spot to end this, I am happy from the reviews that I am getting and I'm pleased to get great comments from all of you. Please R&amp;R, this can only help this story progress more and I will throw some twist and plots in this story to keep everyone busy and from predicting my plots.<strong>_

_**Preview: "How did this happen!"**_

_**Zero**_


	6. Do I call you Mom or Mommy? Part 2

_**AN: Hello and thank you so much for your lovely reviews, I will try my hardest to update. Unfortunately, I have no internet in my house at the moment**__**, but **__**I will find a way to still post up reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any characters**_

_**Warning: mild and heavy themes of profanity.**_

_**Previously: "I know Natsuki, she looks just like you," **_**Shizuru confirmed, her eyes were filled with tears of mixed emotions that found no end**_**.**_

* * *

><p>Natsuki stared in shock and disbelief at the little girl standing before her. Her breathes became restricting and every fiber of her body froze in shock. A strong sense of fear, happiness and anger surged within the pit of cobalt-haired woman's stomach. Nothing, but an audible croak could be heard from the business woman. <em>This child… This child is Shizuru's… and mine. But how?<em>

Mustering her strength to speak, Natsuki soon found her voice in hopes to calm the hysterical Shizuru. But the emerald-eyed woman's voice fell upon deaf ears.

"Hey, why are you making mommy cry! Only bad people make mommy cry and I won't let you hurt my mommy," said the little cobalt–haired girl as she stood before Shizuru.

Natsuki looked down to see the small girl standing in front of Shizuru with her tiny arms stretched outwards in order to serve as a wall between Shizuru and her.

"She's so protective, just like I was when I was her age and I see that she has my famous death glare down to the T."

"It's alright Ruka, this is my good friend Natsuki Kuga" Shizuru reassured as she leant down to Ruka's level.

"A-Are you sure you're alright mommy, she made you cry"

"I promise I'm alright baby. Natsuki's the friend that I told you about baby, she would never hurt me," Shizuru could only hope with a smile that Ruka would believe her.

Looking up to the older woman in the Armani business suit, the cobalt-haired girl's suspicion started to fade away. Taking this as a sign, Natsuki bent down to the younger girl's eye level, catching the girl's irises within her own the emerald-eyed woman smiled warmly at the younger girl.

"I promise I'm not here to hurt you mother. She is a very dear friend to me and I hope to become a friend to you also," Natsuki offered her hand out to the young girl with a warm smile.

Looking at the bright smile that lit up on the child's face as she shook Natsuki's hand, Shizuru watched and smiled at the two as her hysteria soon died down at the sight of the two.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but this Reunion has got me very hungry. What do you two say to pizza?" asked Natsuki with a smile.

"Pizza, really? Can we have pizza mommy?"

Natsuki watched as her requited love nodded her head in approval. "So, where does Natsuki want to take us?"

"You'll see, get in the limo and let me surprise you" the cobalt haired woman replied with a charming smile as she stepped aside.

**Did you know the chances of something horrible happening to a person are 50/50? Even though, I'm sure meeting your own child in the middle of the street that you never knew existed is not listed as something horrible. Now that I look back on it, life has always had its way of giving me lemons,**** but ****too fucking bad I hate lemonade and ain't making it. I mean, a number of things could have been possible like me getting in a plane accident or getting hit by a car. But I'm not even four hours into Tokyo and I find out I'm a mother and a vice president… I could really use some Alanis Morissette now.****Well,****spending all my time in America has really adjusted my sense of musical style, thus me leading to like the folk singer. That's beside the point; if anyone would have told me ten years ago I was going to have a child with the woman of my dreams, I would have slapped them.**

_**At Mai's Pizzeria**_

Natsuki accompanied Shizuru with Ruka trailing behind as they walked into the pizzeria. Natsuki was soon caught in a bear hug by none other than the orange-haired owner Mai herself.

"Natsuki, Shizuru you're here! I was told by Nao that you were coming back to Tokyo. I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon," said Mai, mixed with feelings of happiness and surprised at seeing the pair here before her.

"Well, you know me Mai, I'm always here with a surprise," Natsuki merely shrugged her shoulders in reply as she returned the woman's bear crushing hug.

"Ara, Natsuki's always been like this since high school. Last minute for everything and late for everything also" Shizuru chimed in before sharing in a laugh with Mai, earning a pout from Natsuki.

"Hey, I'm on time now you two!"

Ruka watched as the adults interacted with each other, making herself unnoticeable Ruka hid behind Natsuki's leg. Ruka looked at the adult that towered over her and compared her facial features to her own. _I wonder why mommy's friend Natsuki has the same hair as me.__Also, my mommy's friend makes the same pout face as me. She doesn't look scary like the person I see in my dreams._

Feeling a light weight against her leg, Natsuki looked down to see Ruka hiding behind her leg. Noticing the nervousness of the young child, Natsuki bent down to pat the child lightly on the head. Mai soon followed in noticing the three year-old Ruka who found herself in a light bear hug by the orange-haired woman.

"Hello sweetie what's your name?"

"My names Ruka, what's your name?"

"I'm Mai, but you can call me aunty Mai. I'm a friend of both your mothers," Mai greeted the young girl with a friendly smile in which she was rewarded with a hug from Ruka.

"Oh, so you're a friend of mommy and mama Ahn?" Ruka asked, smiling innocently at the orange-haired woman. Mai looked up to see the sad look on Shizuru's face and a confused, angry look on Natsuki's.

_Shizuru has been making my child believe that Ahn is her mother! That means Ahn is still around in Shizuru's life, there still is no place for me. Calm down Natsuki, it's not Shizuru's fault but she could have called me! Oh yeah idiot, you disconnected your cell phone when you left._

Quickly all three adults recovered their shock before turning their attention to the girl.

"Oh really now, well I have some neat games that my friend Mikoto and you can play. Do you want to go play a game with her?"

"Hai, can I go play a game with Mikoto mommy?" Ruka asked with pleading crimson eyes at Shizuru.

"Yes you can dear, just make sure it's not too violent," Shizuru watched with a light smile as Ruka happily nodded before running off to play. As she left, Natsuki, Shizuru and Mai made their way to a respective booth. "Ara, it isn't a good example to your employees to sit on the job without calling a break Mai-san."

"Cut the crap Shizuru, I know your masking something and I'll get to you next Natsuki," Mai kept a firm stare at Shizuru as she pointed over to Natsuki without so much as looking at her.

"What? I didn't do anything Mai; I only just met Ruka today!"

"What! You mean to tell me that you just met your daughter today! And please Shizuru don't tell me a bullshit lie that Ruka isn't Natsuki's kid, she looks and acts just like Natsuki," hissed Mai in a low authoritative tone.

"Yes her name is Ruka Fujino and she is Natsuki's child. But, I was not expecting her to be Natsuki's child" Shizuru found it hard holding back the tears as she let a few tears go by before wiping them away.

_Why is Shizuru crying! Maybe she doesn't love me the way I love her maybe she's angry with me._

"What about Ahn, does she know about this?"

"Yes Mai-san, she knew right at the moment when Ruka was born."

"How did this happen!"

Shizuru explained the process of how Ruka was born to both of the women that were now sitting at the booth. After Shizuru was finished, she glazed up to look at the face of Mai who was now shocked and the scared look of Natsuki who's emotions now looked blank. Natsuki swallowed a huge lump in her throat that felt like sand struggling to go down a pit. The sable-haired woman tried to catch her breath while mentally wanting to answer the most important question. Finally, after calming down Natsuki proceeded to speak.

"S-So, am I really…R-Ruka's mother?"

"I believe you are, there couldn't be anyone one else but you. Ahn and I did a DNA test after Ruka was born and it turned out that Ahn was not Ruka's mother" Shizuru couldn't feel Natsuki fears arising as the truth was hitting her hard and fast.

"Even though I can feel that Ruka is mine, I want to know. But, until then I will help out in whatever way, I can I will start a college fund for Ruka as well as child support," Natsuki pleaded with a commanding tone.

_Natsuki's still the same woman from all those years ago before the day she left. Is this really Natsuki? _Shizuru couldn't stop her heart from pounding, but soon she had to stop her heart from its erotic beating. Cannot allow this to happen Natsuki cannot get involved.

"Ara, you can keep the child support Natsuki, I am well taken care of. As for Ruka's college fund, you don't need to worry about that ether."

"Damn it Shizuru you baka! Why won't you let me take care of my child? You always do this Shizuru, you never let me help! I know this is my fault, please just let me at least visit my daughter."

"Natsuki…I-I w-"

"Mommy I'm hungry, can we order pizza now?" interrupted the small cobalt-haired girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What will Shizuru's answer be? What is Shizuru hiding from Natsuki? Where's Ahn in all of this?<strong>__**Well, leave more reviews and you shall get your answers muhahahaha. But, I'm giving out a special thank you to all of you reviewers and I hope that you review more and tell others of my works.**_

_**Preview: "Just where have you been my dear?"**_

_**Zero**_


	7. Knocking on Blue Water Part 1

**_AN: Hello people well we are getting to another chapter of YHMP I'm so pleased with the reviews. I'm a little upset that others have posted there chapters after mine I wanted my story to be seen for all you reviewers. In addition, about the chapters going missing that was me yesterday editing my work I'm very sorry to have scared you readers. Well, I'm talking too much now so on with the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any characters_**

**_Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity._**

* * *

><p>Natsuki looked tenderly as she watched her daughter munch on the pineapple and anchovy pizza that was covered in a light dip of mayonnaise.<p>

_Whoa the Ruka even eats the same style of pizza I do. I see Shizuru's trying to limit her mayo intake that's going to change soon._

Natsuki did not recognize sitting across the table Ruka was having thoughts of her own. _Why does mommy's friend eat the same pizza the way I do? Why don't I get as much mayo as mommy's friend does?_

"Hey mommy can I ask you something?" Shizuru looked from her salad to smile to her daughter that was placed right beside her before answering her.

"Hai what is it you want to ask sweetie?"

"Why is it that Kuga-san gets to eat a lot of mayo on her pizza and I don't?"

The cobalt-haired woman let out a howl of rich laughter alerting Mai and over patrons of the restaurant. Mai who was now at the counter listening attentively threw a howl of laugher as well. This threw Shizuru off causing the older woman's mask to slip. The crimson-eyed girl looked with worried eyes as though she had said something wrong. Natsuki looked at the girl whose face looked like a sad puppy that did not get it favorite toy.

_Ruka is so kawaii! Wait is that how I look when I give that look damn no wonder why Shizuru teased me relentlessly all my life._

"Well, you see Ruka mayo isn't always good for you, it can be every unhealthy if ate too much," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Yeah if you eat too much mayo you'll get sick and it would make your mom very sad," said Mai who was now at the table where Natsuki, Shizuru, and Ruka sat.

"I would be sad too I just met you and I think you're a great kid Ruka and I would love to play with you more," said Natsuki with a small sad smile.

Shizuru saw the sad look placed within Natsuki's eyes she drifted to her own thoughts before once again speaking. "Yes baby Natsuki would be sad to see you sick since she's going to be seeing us a lot now," said Shizuru with a small that warmed the younger woman's heart.

_Yes I get to see Ruka now along with Shizuru!_

The three adults watched as the small girl nodded her head confirming that she understood what the three adults were saying. With all the pizza eaten and a full belly Ruka went back to the game room to play with once again with the other kids that were now present in the game area. Natsuki looked on with pride as the little girl attempted to play whack-a-mole along with the other kids.

"She sure has a lot of energy and she brought along more kids that are playing. I wonder where she gets that popularity trait from," said the orange-haired woman with a mock look on her face making her look clueless.

"I don't know where she could have gotten it from any thoughts on that Shizuru?" Natsuki watched as the older woman blushed at her comment emerald and crimson held each other's gazes as though time did not exist feeling herself become uncomfortable Shizuru was the first to break the heated glaze. Reaching over the table Natsuki placed her hand over Shizuru's catching the older woman's breath within her throat. The hairs on Natsuki body stood up as her breathe got shallow and almost heated.

"T-Thank you Shizuru for giving me a chance to see Ruka. Even though, I only have known Ruka for a few hours I understand that she is my world," said Natsuki with a small smile.

"Y-You're welcome N-Natsuki I-I…"

Soon after a loud cry could be heard from the game room breaking the connecting between the two, before Shizuru could blink Natsuki was over in the game area holding a crying Ruka in her arms. The Kyoto-ben speaker watched as Ruka and Natsuki bonded Shizuru could almost hear the tender words that were spoken to Ruka. Shizuru watched she calmed the Ruka down and placed her down along with the other kids. Feeling that it was her time to step in Shizuru sat up and proceeded to walk over to the game area, but a light hand was placed on her shoulder stopping her.

"Let's see what happens you have to trust Natsuki with her own daughter regardless if Ruka knows. Natsuki is her mother and you have to let Ruka know that she can come to Natsuki whenever," said Mai who was now holding a tray in her hands.

"Now what happened dear?"

"I-I w-was p-playing and a b-big k-kid c-came and he pushed me off the game!" Natsuki hugged her daughter once more as she let her daughter cry on her shoulder once more. "It's alright sweetie I'm going to show you something cool ok," said Natsuki with a wink.

Ruka watched as Natsuki stood up once again towering over her. The little girl felt a strange sense of pride fill her small heart as she watched the older woman glare at the younger kids. The younger kids stepped back as Natsuki made her way over to the boy who pushed her daughter like an angry wolf protecting her pup.

"Hey kid you pushed my daughter over there," said Natsuki in a low angry tone not wanting Ruka to hear. Natsuki watched the little boy shake in his pants before speaking.

"W-Well, she couldn't play this game it's for boys not for girls," protested the little boy.

"Oh I'm a girl and are you saying that I can't play?" The little boy stepped down from the game post and hid in the nearest corner as Natsuki threw the boy the famous Kuga glare.

"Now I'm going to let all you kids know that these games are for everyone not just for girls or boys," said the cobalt-haired woman with a stern glare before turning on her heel to the younger girl.

_Mommy's friend is cool I wanna be just like her!_

"Are you ready to go squirt," said Natsuki holding out her hand for the little girl to take. "Hai," agreed the little cobalt-haired girl wiping the last of her tears.

_Natsuki…_

"Ookini Kuga-san," said Ruka with a smile.

"You welcome little one… you know you could always call me Natsuki or mommy's friend."

_That's all I will ever be to Shizuru just a… friend. That's beside the point I have to get Ruka to call me Natsuki even though, she does not know that I'm her mother…speaking of which I need to speak to Shizuru about that._

"Kuga-san why are you making that face," questioned Ruka with a curious face. The twenty-six year old woman was thrown out of her sadness to see the hopeful eyes of her daughter calming her nerves. Natsuki scooped up her daughter rubbing her large cheek against her smaller one making the younger girl giggle in the process.

"S-Stop it that t-tickles," said the three-year old girl between giggles.

"Ara I'll stop, but you have to call me Natsuki," said the cobalt-haired woman in a Kyoto-ben accent while still nuzzling her cheek. "Hahaha I give up stop Natsuki…stop hahaha!" The two made their way to the table where Shizuru and Mai were sitting a wide smile made its way to both women's faces.

"Wait you two hold that pose I have to get my camera," said Mai making her way to the back of the restaurant.

"Ara you two look so adorable," said Shizuru. The two cobalt-haired females both had their cheek pressed against each other Natsuki's right eye was closed as well as Ruka's. "Ok turn around you two," said Mai before flashing the camera at the two cobalt-haired females. Looking at the results on the digital camera Mai smiled at her work before showing the small family.

"Don't worry I'll send the picture to both of you," said the orange-haired woman.

"Ara that would be lovely Mai-san," said Shizuru.

After paying the bill the small family made their way outside to the limo Natsuki felt the young child go limp within her arms. "She must have fallen to sleep," said Shizuru making her way into the limo. Natsuki shortly followed in suit with Ruka sound asleep in her arms as soon as the limo door was closed.

"I'll take her-"

"No please don't I want to stay like this a little longer please just until the limo takes you home please…Shizuru."

Natsuki watched as the crimson-eyed woman nodded her head allowing Natsuki to allow the young sleeping girl in her arms to rest. A short silence passed between the two until Shizuru was the first to speak.

"You know I had to find out from your father that you were in America," said Shizuru in a neutral tone while looking out the limo window.

"I'm sorry for that I d-"

"Did you know about you causing Ruka's birth is that why you left?"

"No I didn't leave for that reason! How could you question my honor if I had of known I would have stayed with you, but I do not remember anything causing Ruka's birth," hissed Natsuki. Shortly Natsuki's anger was soothed due to the light stirring of Ruka on the cobalt-haired woman's chest.

"Look I don't have time for this Shizuru we are going to wake Ruka. We need to talk this out. What are you doing tomorrow I have a meeting tomorrow with some major players including your father, but I can see you and Ruka tomorrow. By then Ruka's trust fund and college fund and child support shall be sent to your account I missed three years I'm I correct," said Natsuki in a firm tone.

Shizuru could feel her anger rising for the first time in months

"Look here you can't just come into my life ordering me what to do I can take care of myself and Ruka just fine," whispered Shizuru in an equally firm tone.

_Did she just challenge me! Two can play at that game Shizuru._

"Well, we can make this very easy or hard Shizuru I don't want to have to take you to court with this. I never would want Ruka to find out I'm her mother that way I don't want her to go through anything I went through."

_Natsuki's right I cannot let my pride get in the way of this, but why is my pride getting in the way?_

Finally, giving up Shizuru let out an exasperated sigh. Shizuru looked up to see Natsuki's eyes full of anguish and sadness while holding Ruka for dear life.

_I can't believe I forgot about Natsuki's past kannin na Natsuki._

"Fine then Natsuki I suppose your right. I will fax over the paper work with my accounts to you," said Shizuru in an even tone.

"Thank you Shizuru I won't let you down so is it possible that I could see you tomorrow. I mean I want to see my pup and we can discuss a good time to do a DNA test."

"That sounds fair that you want to know if Ruka's yours she is your "pup" after all," said Shizuru with a small laugh.

"Damn straight she's my pup us Kuga's take family very seriously," said the cobalt-haired woman with prideful grin. The two adults shared in a small laugh before the car stopped in front of an A-frame styled house.

"Well, this is my stop."

"I'll walk you to your door."

Natsuki handed Ruka over to the tawny-haired woman before walking the two up to the door. The two exchanged numbers before saying good bye.

"Ill call you tomorrow so we can meet up," said Natsuki fingering the small card.

"Yes does meeting around two sound good?"

"Yes its prefect," said the cobalt –haired woman with a bright smile. Natsuki delivered a kiss to the cheek of the still sleeping Ruka causing the little girl to stir before heading back into slumber.

"I will see you two young ladies tomorrow," said Natsuki before heading down the stairs to the awaiting limo.

Watching as the limo drove away Shizuru made her way inside. Shaking her head as though to show her shame at the still boxed up house Shizuru stepped over the boxes and made her way upstairs.

_Ara I was supposed to at least unpack half of these boxes at least Ruka's bed is set up._

Shizuru made her way to Ruka's room setting the three-year old lightly on the bed. The crimson-eyed woman quickly and quietly found a blanket to place over the young child. Placing a light kiss on her daughter's forehead Shizuru whispered good night to the sleeping child before closing the door to the crimson-eyed child's room.

Rubbing her sore muscles Shizuru made her way down to the crowded kitchen full of boxes looking for a glass Shizuru filled the cup with water before taking a long sip.

"Why does it have to be you Natsuki?"

"Just where have you been my dear?"

Noticing the tone of that chilling voice Shizuru dropped the glass shattering into pieces on the hard wood floor. Turning from the kitchen Shizuru looked over to Ahn with cold eyes sitting in the arm chair with her legs crossed. The older woman was dressed in long black slacks much like Natsuki's and a purple blouse that barely covered her midsection. The crimson-eyed woman could tell the woman before her radiated cruel intentions that caused a wave of vomit to rise in Shizuru's throat. Mustering her all her strength before she would lose it to the fear trapped in stomach Shizuru spoke.

"What are you doing here Ahn?"

"You know exactly what I'm doing here I'm here to see Ruka and you," said Ahn with a sickening smile.

"You're not to be here," said Shizuru moving across the table to distance herself as much as possible from the older woman.

"I'm here honey in the flesh I believe a little birdy told me that Kuga is back and she has seen Ruka," said Ahn walking slowly to where Shizuru was.

"Stay away from Natsuki I told you it's not her fault!"

"Oh yes it is her fault and it's yours as well my dear I just want to ruin her life just as she did mine."

The tawny-haired woman felt a strong force hit her face knocking her to the ground. The crimson-eyed woman could only focus on one thing as she felt herself being pulled from her scalp.

_Natsuki, Ruka…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I think that's a great place to end the story well I'm going to tell everyone that I will be writing longer chapters. This is the most I have ever pushed myself, but I like it a lot and I hope to do so more in the future. I am working on getting internet set up in my house so you'll be seeing updates soon hopefully. Also, too I will be rewriting this chapter tomorrow or next week.<em>**

**_Preview: _**_Didn't you know Ahn is not with Shizuru anymore."_

**_Zero_**


	8. Knocking on Blue Water Part 2

**_AN: Hello readers and reviewers well I'm here to tell you some great news that I will be having internet starting next week. I'm so happy about this and I hope that you reviewers and readers are too excited. I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews they have been a huge motivation for me. As for the updates I will be updating, but it will take a little longer because I'm writing longer now so please bear with me._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any characters_**

**_Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity._**

* * *

><p>Shizuru could feel the pressure of pain surge through her forehead as she managed all of her strength to get up. The tawny-hearted woman looked up to see that daylight had appeared through the kitchen window.<p>

_Ruka where is she? I have to go to Ruka!_

Shizuru ran outta the kitchen to only run into an incoming fist instantly closing her left eye that was provided by non-other than Ahn. Looking up to see the cold hard eyes of her former lover Shizuru froze up fear released itself from her body as soon as she heard her daughter's voice. Looking up to see Ahn the older woman threw the younger woman a sick twisted smile before taking her jacket and heading for the door Shizuru watched through her good eye as the older woman paused before making her way outside.

"We will continue this later Shizuru… I will make you and that bitch pay for making me look like a fool," said Ahn in a dark sickening tone.

As soon as the older woman was gone Shizuru limped her way upstairs to see Ruka already up with tears in her eyes. Rushing over in a state of panic the tawny-haired woman hugged the crying girl. Looking with her good eye Shizuru checked to see if there was any physical damage to the young child the red-eyed woman sighed in relief as she found none. Catching the younger girl in a tight hug Shizuru held Ruka as though her life depended on it biting back tears the red-eyed woman mustered up the courage to ask her three year-old daughter what was wrong.

"I-I h-had a d-dream t-that the s-scary w-woman came back," said the girl in tears. Shizuru knew who her daughter was talking about and concern reached Shizuru's heart.

_She always has these dreams when Ahn is around. Then, she always asks what's wrong with me and then I lie like I always do I need this to stop but how?_

"Mommy what happened to your face?"

Shizuru could see in the morning window that her left eye was being to swell and turn into an ominous purple color. Along with the dried blood that formed its way down her left side of her fore head. Not wanting to alarm Ruka Shizuru smiled a bright smile and began to the calm the younger girl.

"Ara you see mommy was cooking your breakfast and then she heard you scream. So, I rushed over to your room, but I accidentally fell hitting my head and I hit my eye on your door knob trying to make my way up here," said Shizuru with a smile.

Shizuru watched as the girl took the time to think before smiling and wrapping her small arms around Shizuru's neck in a tempt to hug the crimson-eyed woman.

"Mommy's so klutzy you should really be careful mommy," said Ruka in her best scolding voice while looking into her mother's eyes. Sensing her child's playfulness Shizuru threw a mock salute before responding.

"Hai I will try my best."

"Hahaha mommy's so silly," said Ruka with a giggle.

"Ara I am I now? Keep laughing and the tickle monster will come," said Shizuru with a smile. Wanting to make the younger girl forget Shizuru proceeded to tickle the small girl's sides causing Ruka to squirm in laughter.

"S-Stop I-it t-tickle m-monster s-stop it," said Ruka in a huge fit of laughter. Shizuru stopped her ministrations while laughing herself slowly the laugher between the two died down and Shizuru looked up to the red-eyed girls ceiling. The twenty-seven year old woman's thoughts were broken by none other than Ruka's light voice.

"Mommy…"

"Yes what is it dear?"

"Are we going to see Natsuki today?"

Another fear made its way to Shizuru's heart as she had no way to explain to the younger girl who was patiently waiting for an answer. Looking over to the clock Shizuru looked to see that it was eight in the morning sighing in relief the older woman was glad that she wasn't out for long.

_What should I tell Ruka? I can't let Natsuki see me like this also how is it that she so attached to Natsuki? Ruka usually distance herself with strangers. I mean… they did have a good time together yesterday. Could it be that Ruka subconsciously knows that Natsuki is her mother?_

"Mommy are you sure you're alright," said Ruka shaking the arm of Shizuru.

"Ara I'm sorry baby I was just thinking of something," said the twenty-seven year old.

"Oh well can we go visit Natsuki?"

"Ara I suppose we can baby, but we have to get you ready so we can enroll you into school today," said Shizuru with a small smile.

"Ok can we see Natsuki after we go to school," said Ruka with pleading puppy dogs eyes.

_Ara that look she knows what that means…_

"Ara I suppose…we can see her after we come from school," said Shizuru with an uncertain tone.

"Ookini mommy yay," said the red-eyed girl jumping off from the bed.

"Ara you welcome baby now get ready I'll have breakfast ready when you are done."

Smiling fondly at the younger girl Shizuru made her way to the master bed room to kneel in pain as she clutched her mid-section.

_I think she injured my ribs._

Peeling off her clothes Shizuru proceeded to make her way into the shower letting the cold water lightly hit her body and sore muscles. The crimson-eyed woman flinched as the cold water hit her eye to the naked eye. From the untrained eye it would have looked as though the tawny-haired woman was relaxing in a cold shower, but the water that pouring down the drain was also mixed with tears. Nothing, but sadness, worry and a long sense of darkness plagued Shizuru's heart.

Natsuki…

**Meanwhile, Kuga corps meeting room**

"As you can see gentlemen there will be a seventy-nine percent markup if this trade is done successfully. Our partner group Fujino enterprises are here to testify our point with trading for us," said Natsuki who was now pointing to a chart that was now up.'

"Impressive Kuga-san I enjoyed your presentation it has brought joy to these old bones," said Ang Lu.

"Thank you sir that is an honor coming from you," said Natsuki bowing.

"Well, I think we should confirm the trade since my daughter is not present. You bring up a good point I can see the success coming from both our companies."

"I will have a contact typed up and faxed to you tomorrow if that is what you wish sir?"

Soon the smiles on all of the men's faces wavered when they heard a commotion outside the meeting room. Natsuki looked at the meeting room door as though she was trying to burn a hole though the wooden structure.

**Behind the meeting room door**

_You can't come in here!_

_You must not know who I am I am Ahn Lu vice president to Lu Inc. stand down worker!_

Pressing the buzzer Natsuki told the secretary to let the intruder in. Natsuki looked into the eyes of her most hated enemy never had the young heir had such a passionate ferocity of anger flow through her veins. The older woman was now dressed in a black on black business suit the only coloration that showed was her calculating steel blue eyes. The emerald-eyed woman was the first to speak despite her raising anger.

"I believe the meeting started a two hours ago vice president Lu," said Natsuki with a stern tone.

"I was handling some private matters with **my **daughter Ruka surely that could be excused," said Ahn with a stern tone.

_Her daughter! That's my daughter Ruka's my pup!_

"A touching statement Ahn, but as you know this is a meeting you should have sent word that you were arriving late," said Hideki Fujino.

Just as his name implies Hideki Fujino choose the splendid opportunity to step in. This in turn cooled off the anger that was boiling its way into the Natsuki's veins wanting to explode at any minute. Noticing the younger Kuga cool off Ahn decided to press her luck again.

"From what I can hear from the meeting I see that your family as decided to trade our steel with your wood supplies," said Ahn with an arrogant smile while taking a seat.

"I agreed to it Ahn," said Ang Lu with a stern look on his face.

"Well, I see no problem with you agreeing to it father…accept we have a track record to look at here."

"What are you implying vice president Lu," said Natsuki through gritted teeth.

"I'm not implying anything, but facts are facts Kuga Inc. is the youngest company in this room. In addition, to that must we go back five years ago when the company barely managed to avoid bankruptcy? I'm just saying that all of these companies in here today have been through generation after generation of family we are blue bloods to this world it's just facts. All I want to know is what makes you think that you're ready to run this company? Along with competing and making deals with men and women that are three times richer then you how are you going to handle that?"

"You're forgetting something Ahn that our company may be young, but it will survive. As vice president I have sworn to protect and fight for this company to my last breath. With I'll do respect to all the companies in here today a major flaw of blueblood companies is that they have no skill for survival once hit hard by the economy and unforeseen events. Kuga Inc. on the other hand has seen hell and back and maybe we will always continue to see hell and back, but I will always put a product to use. As I recall six years ago under your leadership project excelsior ended up in complete failure almost costing you half your stock so this tells me that no blue blood really stays blue if you get my drift."

Natsuki watched as the look on Ahn's face changed from arrogant to a look of fury. The emerald-eyed woman's smirk widened as though it were taunting the older woman to say something highly inappropriate. Soon after Natsuki looked at the clock to see that it was now the afternoon.

_I have to meet Ruka and Shizuru by two._

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I have to call this meeting to a close if you don't mind I have other matters to attend to," said Natsuki grabbing her cream business coat from the back of the meeting chair.

"Yes we will continue this later. I'll have my secretary fax over the paper work Natsuki," said the Ang Lu with a smile. Natsuki's face lit up as she walked up and hugged the older man causing shock to his now red face. Earning a laugh from the other older men in the company Natsuki separated from the owner and bowed her respects. The rest of the men made their way outside the door leaving Ahn last to walk out the door the older woman glared before speaking.

"Don't think that you're getting this trade yet Kuga I will convince my father that this trade is all wrong," said Ahn before walking out.

Natsuki and Hideki were left alone in the room. As soon as Natsuki opened her mouth to produce the words that she desired the phone in Hideki's pocket interrupted her. Picking up the phone Hideki answered and set the phone on the table before them and putting it on speaker. Natsuki was unmoved when she heard the stern voice of her father.

"I heard how the meeting went Natsuki."

"Well, so much for me telling you father. If you must know I have the deal lucky old man Lu is a softie."

"Yes you are lucky, but don't count on that luck to save you all the time Natsuki. Did you know that you're out bust could have insulted our reputation with other companies that were present in the meeting today?"

The twenty-six year old was about to let her anger boil over again for the second time of the day until Hideki stepped in.

"Well, old friend she sounds like you did when you were younger and starting out. Besides, she felt like she had to defend her honor as you know old man Lu's daughter came in late saying that she was visiting my granddaughter of sorts," said Hideki rolling his eyes.

"Yes… I see she is quite a problem. When trading with her she tends to always drag out old skeletons when trading with companies. No matter…take this as a lesson whatever problems you have with this woman you need to put it aside as soon as possible Natsuki."

"Yes father I'll try to."

"I will be in Japan after I finish this deal in Rome. I am also sending you an invitation to the summer charity event that is in the next two weeks. I need you to be there to represent our company please watch your temper when talking to these men they important clients."

Soon a dial tone was heard by both Natsuki and Hideki slamming her palms against the desk Natsuki sneered in anger. "Damn it all why is it he always has to be a jerk? First, Ahn comes in with her crap and then him can't he just ever say "good job!"

"Ara well for what it's worth you did a good job. A little risky and ballsy, but still you delivered…besides I heard some of the heads that were present say that you were a breath of fresh air," said Hideki with a smile.

Natsuki instantly calmed herself when she looked into the eyes of the blonde-haired man. Soon Natsuki was instantly reminded of Shizuru soon she found herself walking to the elevator with Hideki.

"So, you're going to see my daughter and granddaughter today Natsuki?"

"Y-Yes sir I will be seeing your daughter and granddaughter I can't wait to spend time with them. Ruka is surely a joy to be around," said Natsuki with a fond smile.

"Oh so I see you have met little Ruka already."

"Well, yea you can say that it's more like I bumped into Ruka and Shizuru on my way to here," said Natsuki scratching the back of her head nervously.

"What's wrong Natsuki did Shizuru and you have a fight?"

"No it's nothing like that it's just…that I'm going to see Shizuru today. In addition, if Ahn is there I don't want to cause any unnecessary problems for Shizuru or Ruka," said Natsuki looking to the elevator floor below her.

"Didn't you know? Ahn is not with Shizuru anymore."

"Huh Ahn's not with Shizuru anymore how is that so?"

_Shizuru's not with Ahn I can't believe it I have a chance I actually have a chance!_

"Well, months ago after Ruka was born Shizuru called me and told me that the engagement simply fell through. Shizuru didn't explain to me why, but I knew why. Every business man knows of another from business exchange to bankruptcy, to corruption and especially outer marriage affairs."

"I see did you and my father partake in any of these things?"

"No we didn't actually my wife has me on a tight rope as for your father I don't know anymore. A-After… your mother's death he simply shutdown since then the company has been his life."

"I see…well, it was nice talking to you Hideki," said Natsuki walking the older man to the limo.

"Ara its nice seeing you again Natsuki welcome back to Japan. Come over for dinner sometime my wife and I would love to have you," said Hideki from the rolled down window.

"Yes I would love to come it will be like old times."

Natsuki made her way to where her limo was present once seated Natsuki proceeded to her condo. Looking out the window the cobalt-haired woman felt a strong tightness close around her heart s she thought about her daughter and Shizuru.

_Shizuru I have to call her… I need to hear her voice…_

The younger woman dialed the crimson-eyed woman's number before meeting an answer machine. Sighing in frustration Natsuki threw her phone across the padded seat of the leather interior of the limo. A rush of emotions hit the Natsuki as she dialed the number once again, but to be met with the same dial tone.

_Why do I have the feeling that something is wrong?_

"Hey can you make a detour," commanded Natsuki to the limo driver.

"Yes Kuga-san to where may I ask?"

"To Shizuru Fujino's residence please hurry if you don't mind."

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: Ok people I think that this a great place to stop I'm currently writing the next chapter and it should be chalk of answered questions and new ones will arise also. So, as always please read and review it will help a lot with the update of the next story.<em>**

**_Hideki in Japanese means: Splendid opportunity._**

**_Preview: _**_"What is Shizuru hiding?"_

**_Zero_**


	9. Melt Part 1

_**AN: Hello there here's another chapter for you guys. Well, I can't say much,**__**but**__**I will try to write 3000 words this time around I almost had 3000 words on the last chapter, but I'm rambling on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer**_**:** _I do not own Mai Hime or any characters_

_**Warning:**_ _Mild and heavy themes of profanity._

* * *

><p>The black long stretch limo zoomed down the highway Natsuki bit the inside of her cheek trying to fight back the nervousness that she felt. Soon the sable-haired woman ran up the stairs to her unrequited loves door Natsuki knocked in panic her fist stung in pain as she felt her knuckles hit the hard wood door.<p>

"Shizuru are you there? Please answer!"

"Ara what is all the knocking about Natsuki you couldn't wait to see your daughter ne?"

"N-No it's just that ugh… I thought that you were in d-danger I-I just had a feeling I'm glad I'm wrong," stuttered Natsuki. Shizuru looked on and laughed at her friends antics.

"Nothing's wrong Natsuki you should stop over thinking," said Shizuru with a distant smile. Before Natsuki could question the distant look on Shizuru's face she spotted Ruka running up to her.

"Natsuki you're here!"

"Hey Ruka how are you," asked Natsuki while kneeling down to Ruka's level to engulf her daughter in a bear hug. Swinging her daughter up and rubbing her cheek against Ruka's cubby one Natsuki giggled along with the red-eyed girl.

"So, what shall we do today Ruka how about we go to the park today?"

"Can we go to the park today mommy?"

"Ara, but we have to go to your school and enroll you in today Ruka. I don't know if we can go," said Shizuru with an uncertain voice.

"Please mommy Natsuki can come with us?"

_Wow is this my daughter? She's very smart for a three-year old I didn't think of that plan._

"I don't know dear Natsuki might have a lot of work to get to."

"Come on zuru it can be fun like an adventure," stated Natsuki delivering the same puppy dog look as her daughter was giving.

"How can I refuse such a cute request," expressed the crimson-eyed woman.

"Yay mommy said that the school in going to is the same school you and her went to," said Ruka wrapping her arms around the younger woman.

"Oh so you're sending her to wind bloom elementary?"

"Yes I heard that it's still a good school from what I'm told and it would be good for Ruka. You know we graduated from there, but I also choose to send her there because it was close to the house."

"Well, in that case let's go what time is her appointment?"

"Her appointment is at one, but we can be there early the park is across the street I believe."

"Ara yes there is I forgot about that," said Shizuru with a heartwarming smile. Natsuki's heart raced at the view of her lifetime crush the emerald-eyed woman felt her heart swell up with pride as she looked into Shizuru's crimson-irises. But, still even as she was looking into Shizuru's eyes she could see and feel as though something was wrong immediately. Looking at the older woman's structured jaw Natsuki noticed something that she had never came to the realization of before.

_Is Shizuru wearing make up? She never wears make up. Also, her left eye looks a little puffy maybe I should ask her what happened._

Stepping into the long stretch limo Natsuki, Shizuru and Ruka talked and enjoyed each other's peaceful company. Moments later the family of three arrived in front of wind bloom elementary. Letting Shizuru first out of the limo the family went to the front desk and waited patiently for a call from the principal.

"Ladies principal Himeno is here to see you, "said the secretary with a smile.

The two women looked up to see a young woman in her late twenties with a light purple business suit and a white blouse that complimented her short light purple skirt. Bending down the young principal smiled at the younger girl who was placed in the chair between both Natsuki and Shizuru. Hiding behind Natsuki's arm Ruka looked with a slight fear in her eyes the emerald-eyed woman noticed this and made a mental note to ask Shizuru about it later.

"Well, hello there your name is Ruka I heard so much about you from your mother. I'm Fumi Himeno, but you can call me Fumi or Himeno sensei which ever you prefer," said Fumi with a smile.

"H-Hello H-Himeno-sensei," said Ruka before once again hiding behind Natsuki's arm.

The young principal smiled before once again turning her attention to Shizuru and Natsuki who were now looking up to Fumi.

"So, I'm assuming that you're Shizuru Fujino," said Fumi looking over to Natsuki's direction.

"Ummm…no I'm Natsuki Kuga that's Shizuru Fujino," said Natsuki with a chuckle pointing to the tawny-haired woman.

"Oh pardon my rudeness."

"Ara it is alright Himeno-sensei," said Shizuru.

Turning to Ruka Shizuru smiled looking with soft loving eyes before focusing on Natsuki. "Natsuki, can you watch Ruka as I discuss something's with Himeno-sensei."

"Yea I can do that," said the emerald-eyed woman with a smile.

"Pardon me if I interrupt, but you can take Ruka to the playground if you want. Even though, school is out early for today you are free to take a look around the playground," said Fumi with a smile.

"Sure do you want to take a look at the playground pup?"

Ruka looked up to the woman before her and nodded her head vigorously to answer the sable-haired woman's question. The two made their way out side to the playground Shizuru watched from the tan opened blinds as Natsuki pushed Ruka on the swings warmth brought itself to the scarlet-eyed woman's heart. Shizuru watched as Fumi walked over to the chair behind the big oak wood desk. A small memory crept its way into Shizuru's heart as she remembered the wooden piece of furniture and seeing the small cobalt-haired girl with emerald-eyes around in front of the desk.

_Hahaha Natsuki had such a defiant look in her eyes when she was younger now that I think of it._

"Well, I'm sorry for the mix up back there I thought Kuga-san was you Fujino-san. They looked so alike if you don't mind me saying."

"Ara there is nothing to apologize for I tend to get that a lot when seen with those two."

"I see well I have read over Ruka's file and she checks out she is a very smart girl. We specialize in cases like hers with her condition we can easily guide her until she does fine on her own. Also, if traces of her condition move on to middle school I can always recommend a good teacher."

"Kannin na Himeno-sensei you don't know how much this means to me. So, when can I expect her to start I'm assuming Monday next week?"

"Hai she can start bright and early like the other students she will be taught by Yuuki sensei, "Shizuru widened her eyes when she heard the mention of the name that her daughter's teacher.

_Yuuki that please don't tell me that Nao Natsuki's eccentric cousin is going to be Ruka's teacher. I have to make sure that I'm hearing correctly!_

"Is there something the matter," asked Fumi breaking Shizuru out of her transparent trace.

"Well, I just wanted to know the first name of Yuuki-sensei."

"Oh her name is Nao Yuuki she has great references she graduated top of her class at Tokyo U and she majored in child psychology and has a teaching degree. She helped a lot of young students with the same condition as Ruka develop into promising young students."

"Oh I see well I'm sure that she will help my daughter get along fine," said Shizuru with a smile.

"I'm sure she will now before we end this meeting I have to give you the standard emergency cards," said Fumi before handing the cards towards Shizuru.

Shizuru and Fumi went to the front desk the red-eyed woman bowed her respects as well as Fumi herself bowed in respect. "After your done filling out the emergency card you can hand it back to my secretary."

"I will it was nice talking to you Himeno-sensei. Can I ask when will we get a tour of the campus?"

"Oh yes well a tour will be given on Ruka's first day I hope that's not a problem for you?"

"No it isn't if not do you mind if I take a look around," asked Shizuru with her trade mark smile.

"Well, I don't see a problem with that. It was a pleasure talking to you today also Fujino-sama," stated Fumi with shooting a trademark smile of her own.

"It was a pleasure talking to you also Himeno-sensei and please call me Shizuru there's no need for such formalities.

Shizuru watched as the younger woman headed into her office after watching the door close Shizuru walked to her former seat. Sitting down and taking out a pen from her brown colored purse Shizuru filled out the yellow emergency card. The red-eyed woman's pen stopped moving mid-way when she got to the next question that was purposed to her on the yellow piece of paper.

_Why is this card asking me if I'm married or not? Should I leave it blank I'm not engaged anymore…Natsuki I really need you for this._

**Meanwhile,****at the playground**

"Higher Natsuki swing higher!"

"Alright Ruka I'll swing higher," said Natsuki before giving Ruka one big push causing the girl to go higher. The two did not notice Shizuru walk up behind them until the crimson-eyed woman said something.

"Ara it seems like Ruka is having fun without me," said Shizuru with a mock pout.

"Mommy can swing too this school has everything!"

"Yeah mommy this school has everything," said Natsuki sneaking up behind Shizuru and wrapping her arms around her the petite woman's waist. The cobalt-haired woman was rewarded with an impassive face and unsettling angry look from none other than Shizuru this in turn shocked Natsuki who backed away slowly.

_What is Shizuru hiding? She's never been so defensive when been touched well at least by me… but a lot has changed since I have last seen her._

The two found their selves sitting on a small bench while watching Ruka play in the sand by the jungle gym bars. Much to Shizuru's surprise she was shocked to see that Natsuki wasn't in the least bit tired. Shizuru looked at the cobalt-haired woman's attire the crimson-eyed woman noticed that Natsuki was wearing a light cream suit with a red blouse. Noticing the quietness Natsuki decided to speak first before the silence engulfed the two parents.

"I filled out Ruka's emergency card while I was in the office."

"What did you put?"

"Well, I put my information as well as mother and fathers information down." Natsuki looked down in shame as she felt herself go limp with disappointment.

"I also put you on the emergency card too you know," said Shizuru with an even tone. Shizuru watched as Natsuki sprung up to life when she heard those words come from the crimson-eyed woman. The sable-haired woman felt as though she died and gone to heaven when she heard those eleven words, but soon the cobalt-haired woman swelled up with anger.

"You know you could have told me that in the beginning you know. Something like that shouldn't be left in the dark I am Ruka's mother too!"

Feeling her anger swell up once again at the words of her friend Shizuru proceeded to speak.

"Oh really you can't even remember how you got me pregnant in the first place Natsuki! So, who are you to come into my life and boss me around I put you on the emergency card I thought you would be happy! I don't remember you being so verbal when we were younger!"

"Well, things change Shizuru and people change including you!"

"What do you mean by that!"

"I mean that you don't respond to me at all as a friend unless it's about Ruka. The only time I have seen you act friendly is in the presence of Ruka," said Natsuki balancing the tone of her voice so Ruka would not hear.

"Oh you want to talk about friendship! You didn't even stay to continue our friendship you left before I could tell you anything before I found out Ruka was yours. I wanted you to be Ruka's aunt, but you left so suddenly now tell me what kind of friend does that," said Shizuru with tears in her eyes.

"S-Shizuru g-gomen I-I didn't know," said Natsuki with tears in her eyes.

_Natsuki… I made Natsuki cry how could I do that to her?_

"I'm sorry I didn't know anything at all! I was such as scared little kid back t-then... e-even now I'm s-still s-scared that's why I can't tell Ruka I'm h-her m-mother! That's why I can't do a-anything now, but be a friend to my daughter that's why I made my decision I don't care what you say to discourage me I'm taking care of Ruka and you."

_H-Have I r-really discouraged Natsuki? What have I done I have been so selfish._

"Kannin Na Natsuki I didn't know I'm sorry that I have put you through this. It was my pride that held me back and for years I was angry at you for leaving me. I was convinced that I wasn't good enough for you as a friend, so when I saw you again I couldn't do anything, but fill my heart with joy at seeing your face again. But, I didn't know how to deal with my happiness and it scared me so I pushed you away."

Shizuru felt a warm hand on her cheek this time this hand did not reach out to her to cause pain, but love and forgiveness. For so long the tawny-haired woman forgot the gentle touch of another's hand and at last she felt at home.

"Shizuru…I-I don't know what it was that you went through, but I will always be there for you," said Natsuki with a smile while wiping the rest of her tears away.

_Is Natsuki saying this to me is she really saying this to me! I can't let this happen I can't let Ahn hurt Natsuki!_

"Thank you Natsuki, but I'm fine kannin na for the way I have been acting I will try my hardest to treat you with respect," said Shizuru with a sad smile before walking away towards where Ruka was playing.

_Something's not right I know it! Something's wrong with Shizuru and I'm going to find out! I won't give up I will find out how Shizuru feels about me even if I'm destroyed in the process!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, I think that's a good place to end the story don't you think? Well, I couldn't get 3000 words down, but thank you for the reviews I have some bad news I will be gone this weekend so there will be no weekend update. Sorry that is why I\'m posting up two chapters in a week hopefully that should hold you over until I get back. Good news I have my internet back on again so that means weekend updates I wanted you readers to see the closeness of Natsuki and Shizuru because there will be some big surprises going on next chapter.<strong>__**So,**__**please read and review for me that will help a lot, but I might try to squeeze in an update this weekend no promises until I see some reviews in my box.**_

_**Preview:**_ _"I swear on my life and from the blood that flows through my veins that I will mend your heart."_

**Zero**


	10. Melt Part 2

**An: I'm back by popular demand I'm happy to see all of the great reviews. At first I thought that chapter nine didn't post, but it was because of that blasted story summer love it delayed my post, but I read the story too and it's really good also. Alas I'm talking too much I just decided I would give my faithful reviewers an extra chapter while I'm away on vacation also too readers and reviewers this is going to be a long story, so you're going to have to sit back and read. As much as I want to rush things too between Natsuki and Shizuru I simply cannot its called suspense lol. Also, to for those of you that have a learning disability please don't take offense to these next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Mai Hime or any characters_

**Warning:** _Mild and heavy themes of profanity as well as limes._

* * *

><p><em>Natsuki's tongue traveled down the slender woman's body as she moaned and quivered in ecstasy at the emerald-eyed woman's ministrations. Looking into the eyes of her beloved the emerald-eyed woman spoke before caressing the crimson-eyed woman's cheek.<em>

_"I swear on my life and from the blood that flows through my veins that I will mend your heart."_

"_Oh Natsuki I love you so much."_

"_I love you too your mine forever," said Natsuki in a possessive tone before sucking on her lovers neck._

"_Oh Natsuki please give it to me baby," said the husky voice below her. The cobalt-haired woman plunged her fingers deep into her lover's hot wet carven. Natsuki, biting her crimson-eyed lover's ear earning a throaty moan from the woman beneath her Natsuki slowly licked the inner shell of the tawny-haired woman's ear causing sweet torture. The sable-haired woman took her thumb and rubbed her lovers now swollen clit the twenty-six year old slowly plunged her two digits slowly into the hot carven._

"_Go faster please go faster love."_

"_As you wish Shizuru…"_

Natsuki awoke in with a jolt catching her breath while looking at her surroundings the emerald-eyed vice president held back a throaty moan. Fighting the urge to rush over to the tawny-haired woman's house to unleash her lust on the twenty-seven year old looked over to see that she had fallen to sleep at her desk.

_Damn that same dream I need to get my head straight._

A hard knock came upon the twenty-six year olds door. Shouting to the person beyond the door to come in Natsuki looked up to see none other than Nao herself grinning from ear to ear. Looking blankly at her eccentric cousin's face Natsuki threw the red-haired woman her famous glare before speaking.

"Just what the hell are you doing here?"

"Come on is that anyway to talk to your dear cousin?

"Spit it our Nao!"

"Well, someone's in a bad mood. I have some interesting news for you just in case you're interested," said Nao while still having her trademark smile.

"What could you have that could possibly interest me besides drinking and going to the club. Oh wait… please don't tell me it's another date."

"No it's not a date, but get a load of this you're not going to believe it."

Nao threw a photo of a group of children that were lined up in a group photo. From far away it looked like any other class photo but something caught the young vice presidents eye. Natsuki could see the cobalt-haired girl smiling brightly into the camera the emerald-eyed woman smiled inwardly at her daughter's first school photo.

_That's my Ruka I can't believe this is her first picture…wait how come I didn't get one._

"So, why are you giving me a picture of a bunch of kids that you work with at school, "asked Natsuki in an apathetic tone.

"Come on don't tell me that you don't notice," explained Nao before pointing towards Ruka's photo.

"That kid looks just like you Natsuki… accept those red eyes."

"Well, that could be someone else's kid," said Natsuki with an uninterested tone while looking at her paper work.

_I have to distract myself else Nao will find out now is not the time to explain things.__Also, to doesn't Nao work with kids that have special conditions?_

"But, really this kid is like a mini you of you pup. She even started out in the same class as you at first she was distant like you were. Until we found out the reason why or rather I had to ask my boss in more detail what was wrong."

Natsuki could feel nervousness in her gut as she wanted shout at her cousin to tell her what was going on with her child. For that brief instant Natsuki could feel fear gripping at her heart once more and her mind being swallowed by guilt.

_How come I wasn't told about this! Ruka what's wrong with my pup. Please don't tell me that she's…like me._

"S-So, w-what's wrong with the girl," asked Natsuki in a nervous tone.

"Well, she has severe dyslexia and she has some social problems. She's a smart kid and very bright and she reminds me of you pup."

Nao could see the tightening grip that Natsuki held on the stack of papers that were in her hand. Once again biting the inside of her jaw Natsuki calmed herself. Nao could tell that this deeply affected her cousin the red-haired woman knew that the cobalt-haired woman always held a soft spot for children despite her ruff upbringing. Nao could remember the sleepless nights that her cousin got due to over time that she endured just so she could donate to the children with serve learning disabilities.

_Even though it was a part time job Natsuki gave it her all for those children…I guess that is how she got me into teaching._

"Don't worry pup with a bit of instruction she will be fine trust me."

"I know she will so is there anything I could donate to the school or your class?"

"Well, not at the moment, but I will let you know we have a school trip coming up soon."

"Let me know I want to help out in any way I can umm… is it possible if I keep this picture?"

"Sure that's why I brought it to you, but it's going to cost you since you're getting it a week before the parents are getting it. So, what are you going to do about the summer's charity event?"

"Oh so that's really that's why you're here," said Natsuki who was now looking into the eyes of a smug Nao.

_Oh boy someone kill me…_

**Meanwhile**

Shizuru looked in the bathroom mirror to see that her face had cleared up all blemishes that were caused by Ahn. The red-eyed woman sighed in relief as she went down stairs to answer the awaiting door bell. The tawny-haired woman opened the door to be grabbed by two strong arms and held up into the air Shizuru looked into none other than Hideki.

"Ara how is my daughter today?"

"I'm f-fine papa but must you hug so hard?"

"Yes I read in a book that it said strong hugs are a way to communicate my love and understanding from a parent to a child," said Hideki.

"Ara, but father I'm an adult now you want to save the hugs for your granddaughter," said Shizuru looking down at her father. Shortly after the blonde-haired woman was put down walking her father inside the house Shizuru put on tea while Hideki sat peacefully on the couch.

"You have this place in order so it seems."

"Yes I have and now that Ruka is in school now and everything in order I want to return to work now father," said Shizuru who now took a seat along the blonde-haired man.

"No can do Shiz," said Hideki.

"Why can I not return father didn't you award me with the position of vice president! I need to get out there and support my daughter!"

"Shizuru listen to me that meeting room today was an all-out street fight this afternoon. Also, Ahn is involved with Kuga Inc. and Fujino Inc. I don't want you to be in any danger. Since the…break up with Ahn you still need some space and time to clear up your head."

The two sat in silence until the older Fujino spoke once again.

"So, does Natsuki know that Ruka is hers yet or did you not tell her," said Hideki with a smile.

"Yes Natsuki knows she knew the first day since she was back in Tokyo," said Shizuru.

"Ara I knew that Ruka was Natsuki's as soon as she was born. As you know Natsuki has always had that rebellious look in her eyes and that's where Ruka gets it from. Ruka's going to be a real heart breaker when she grows up," said Hideki.

"Not to mention Natsuki's stubborn, pushy, and bossy. I must have received over one-hundred thousand dollars in child support and when I talked it over with Reito he calculated the sum of money just right. Not to mention the money that is going into Ruka's trust fund it's like I can't help, but feel a little jealous," said Shizuru resting her head on her knees.

"Why do you feel jealous Shizuru?"

"It's because I should be having fun with Ruka and supporting her. Maybe it's just that I'm so use to being with Ruka all the time. It might just be me thinking that everything and everyone is going to take Ruka away."

"It that all Shizuru?"

The crimson-eyed woman looked at her father with a shocked look. Not wanting to say anything that would insult her father's integrity or honesty Shizuru stayed quiet and listened.

"Look the reason why I asked that is not to be insensitive Shizuru. But, you need to let Ruka grow you're not helping her by keeping her inwards you're going to have to let go. Now I'm not a woman despite how caring I may act, but let Ruka do these things its helping her and you'll be proud at the end at what she's accomplished."

"You right papa it's just that I don't want to lose Ruka she's all that I have."

"You're not going to lose Ruka as long as you make time for her and let her know that you love her. Just like I let your mother and you know."

"Your right papa I should just let all of this stress go for a little bit."

The sound of the tea kettle whistle alerted them that the water was done Shizuru walked into the kitchen prepared what was needed. Walking out the tray of two hot cups and setting it on the coffee table Shizuru looked over to see the photos of both Ruka and Shizuru.

"Ara was this taken recently," said Hideki holding up the picture that Mai took of Natsuki and Ruka together.

"Yes it is a new picture Mai took it," said Shizuru taking a sip of her tea.

"I remember this picture."

Shizuru looked up to see two uniformed girls both smiling into the camera lens. The tawny-haired woman was in her student council uniform while Natsuki was dressed in her regular uniform. The uniform consisted of a dark blue blazer with a red tie which was loosed by none other than the emerald-eyed woman giving her a rebel type of look as well as a gold short skirt.

"Even then, Natsuki had that rebellious look she matured so much despite her past. She has truly managed to become a diamond in the rough. Now you should see her in the meetings now."

"Well, I would go to the meetings if my papa would let me," said Shizuru with a pout.

"Fine Shizuru after this deal with Lu Inc. is solved then I shall let you come back. So, I'm going to ask are you alright Shizuru?"

"Yes I am fine father you know that."

"No Shizuru I really want to know are **you** fine. I do have some friends in the company that have lovely daughters that want to date you," said Hideki with concern in his awaiting eyes.

"I'm fine father I know you're trying to help, but I can manage just fine as long as I have Ruka."

"Just letting you know that Ruka's growing up fast she's starting kindergarten today and then the next college. That transition is hard in every parent's life that's why we get married. Remember this Shizuru no one man or woman can always be alone."

The two sat back and drank their tea quietly as Hideki told his daughter about the upcoming invents. Soon the two looked up to see that it was three and it was time to pick up Ruka.

"Where has the time gone it's time to pick up Ruka," said Shizuru with a smile.

"I'll leave you to it. If you don't mind can I leave this with Ruka," said Hideki pulling out a stuffed blue wolf toy from his briefcase.

"Ara you spoil Ruka too much doesn't she have enough stuffed animals?"

"No I didn't buy it I swear," said Hideki crossing both fingers and holding them up.

"Then who is it from?"

"It's from Natsuki she wanted Ruka to have it."

Shizuru took the stuffed toy in her hands and held it close to her chest as smiled a warm smile before once again speaking. "I will make sure that Ruka gets this immediately," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Ok well then I'll see you later I don't want you to be late when picking up Ruka," said the blonde-haired man before opening the door to the outside. Soon hugs and kisses were replaced with conversation before sending the older man off Shizuru watched as the older man drove off before going inside. Once inside Shizuru held the toy close to her chest and smiling a warm smile a budding sensation made its way to her heart in hopes of joy.

_Thank you Natsuki…_

**Later that night **

The loud sound of a midnight black Ducati 848 roved across the highway with an animalistic cry. The machine revved itself louder as it sped up the highway to the normal ears of a person the machine would have sounded like a loud motorcycle, but to the owner the machine matched the owner's loud but silent cries.

_Ruka is just like me! I did this to Shizuru! I know I did this how I can never forgive myself!_

Natsuki arrived to the silent view of the beach looking out at the midnight sea as the moon reflected its bright pale glow. The midnight moon looked as if it was kissing the water below reflecting a dark midnight blue across the sea. The emerald eyed woman arrived and parked her bike slipping off her helmet the sable-haired woman let the cool midnight breeze dry off her tear stained cheeks.

_Ruka I will do everything in my power to make sure that you don't suffer. I will not have Ruka follow the same path as I did._

Dialing a familiar number Natsuki called the one woman that she knew she could trust outside of Shizuru. After one ring the phone was soon answered by an older woman.

"_Hello Natsuki is everything alright?"_

"Yea everything is fine I'm just calling in to check up with you that's all doc."

"_Now you and I both know that isn't true you would never call me unless something is bothering you."_

"I'm feeling very angry and guilty about something and it makes me want to go there again," said Natsuki with a distressed tone.

"_Natsuki what's important is that you do not take it to that level as you once did before. That is not you it never was have you been taking the prescription that I have recommended to you?"_

"No I haven't I have had something's on my mind."

"_Oh Natsuki it is required that yo-"_

"Look I can do fine without it! I-I… just have forgotten to take it in the last couple of weeks I have…been busy with things," said the cobalt-haired woman looking away towards the sea.

"_Well, when is the next time that you are free. I need to make an appointment for you so we can catch up because there something you're not telling me."_

"We are going to have to schedule this the week after next. I have a charity ball to go to and I need to be there."

"_Oh is it another ball for the CWLD this is your first one sense joining the company am I correct?"_

"Yes it is I'm really excited because this is the first event that I will be hosting. It's much different from just donating I'm actually speaking out."

"_That's good to hear I know a lot of children will be happy to hear from you as well as get a visit. Just hold on to that and use that as a factor to get through your day we can't let you slip back to old habits."_

"Yes doctor Sagisawa I will try to overcome this," said Natsuki with a small smile.

"_There we go girlie now just keep steady and focused. Also, please remember to take those pills I cannot have you reacting badly like last time."_

"Yes I will do my best thank you Yoko," said Natsuki before hanging up.

Natsuki looked to the peaceful shore and she let her thoughts of negativity dive along with her body. As soon as the woman came up for air she felt refreshed and at peace. Getting out of the water the emerald-eyed woman zipped up her biker suite and made her way back to the midnight Ducati hopping on the seat and revving up the engine. A new view of life poured into the machine as well as the owner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, now that seems like a good place to end this story and can you believe it I reached my writing limit 3000 I have wrote 3,174 words yay celebrations are in order. Thank you for the hard reviews now I must enjoy my vacation and I decided to update because I really have come to like you guys as reviewers lol. <strong>**So, for those who are reviewing thank you and for those who have not read the story yet please do because this is going to be a long story I hope. There are a lot of mysteries that are surrounding Natsuki and Shizuru it also has to do a lot with the past.****Also,****too I will be making a lot of cold shower scenes,****but ****you readers and reviewers won't know of the scenes until you review lol.**

**Preview: **_"Personally I think the little shit isn't trying hard enough she is a retard after all. Maybe it's those weak Kuga genes that are stopping her," said Ahn with a sickening smile._

**Kuga**


	11. Past Endeavor Part 1

_**AN: Well, I'm happy I got some nice reviews from everyone thank for being kind and please fuel my writing more with your kind words. To all reviewers and readers I'm currently looking for beta so until I find one the chapters might be a little slow coming in.**_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Mai Hime or any characters_

**Warning:** _Mild and heavy themes of profanity as well as limes._

* * *

><p>Soon, a week rolled by and Natsuki found herself once again in front of the large Oakwood desk once again convincing the all staff. Looking with a sharp look in her emerald-eyes Natsuki looked over to the woman that caused her impatience for the past week.<p>

"I'm still not convinced Kuga this trade," said Ahn with a smug smile.

"How could you not be convinced? We have shown you all of data and accounts with no effort and any complications so; I don't see any problem that you have with us."

"I don't have a problem, but remember I have been running a company longer than you I must take everything into consideration."

"Look Ahn I'm not here to compare your career to mine it's a simple deal it's not like you're going to lose out on a lot. But, you should know as a business a woman not to bring your personal life into meetings."

"Just what are you implying Kuga, "asked Ahn in a dangerously low tone.

"I'm not implying anything it's just a guess. Well, I will give your company some time to think this over the balls in your court I already have the first contract with your father signed. You might as well sign the other two contracts Ahn and let business proceed."

"This meeting is over," said Ahn in a venomous tone before walking out. Soon, the room cleared out again leaving Natsuki to herself along with her father.

"Well, that went well," said the older man in a low, but angry tone.

"Don't tell me you're angry? You're the one that recommend this position to me and I will not stand to be attacked by Ahn."

"I did appoint you to this position and I'm starting to rethink this over your still too hot headed for this position."

"I'm hot headed! Look every company you have put in my way this past month I have signed and our profits are up the roof! As far as I'm concerned I have done my research on Ahn and she has never acted like this with her companies before I can see the connection why can't you? I just can't believe that you'll believe her over me your own daughter if…mom was here she would have believed me!"

Natsuki watched as the older man made his way towards the door without so much as a glance towards the cobalt-haired woman. The older man stopped mid-way before speaking out.

"You have six months to nail this deal or prove to me that Ahn is not accepting this deal due to personal reasons," said the older man before walking out and closing the door.

_What am I going to do Shizuru where are you?_

The older woman coughed up a small pool of blood as her ribs were once again kicked with a great force. Shizuru looked up to see Ahn lifting up her foot to stomp on the crimson-eyed woman's torso once again. Ahn pulled the tawny-haired woman up by her hair before delivering a punch sending Shizuru flying backwards on the wooden floor below her.

"You think you're so smart you little shit by not showing up to work! I want you to see how I crush Kuga into the ground that bitch and you stole my happiness!"

Ahn looked up to the clock to see that it was three knowing that Shizuru was to pick up Ruka. She stopped her assault on the tawny-haired woman putting on her jacket and walking out the door, but not before speaking once again.

"I will see you at tonight's event."

Shizuru sprawled out on the ground looking up to the ceiling recalling her traumatic past with that lead up to this point.

_**Three years ago**_

Sirens made their way towards Fuuka clinic as Shizuru struggled to keep her breathing in place. The crimson-eyed woman held on to Ahn's awaiting hand looking into her lovers warm irises a happiness swelled into her heart.

"Please do not worry love it's just the baby saying that she's ready to come out," said Shizuru with a small smile.

"Yes I know please save your strength until we get to the hospital," said Ahn with rubbing her Shizuru's cheek. After, busting into the clinic Shizuru was rushed into the labor room leaving Ahn to wait outside with her worries. The older woman looked downwards at the ground before noticing two white nursing shoes. Ahn looked up to see a doctor dressed in navy blue scrubs along with a matching head bandanna.

"Your girlfriend is safe as well as your baby. Would you like to go see both of them?"

Not answering the man's question Ahn rushed to the room that Shizuru was in. Making her way towards Shizuru's room number Ahn opened the door to see Shizuru resting quietly with a small bundle in her arms. A flow of happiness soared though the older business-woman as she took a step beside her wife-to-be.

_I finally did something right for once! I can't believe I finally succeeded in something._

Ahn took her place sitting beside the woman of her dreams and the new born bundle that was in her arms. Walking up Ahn placed a kiss on Shizuru's forehead then moving over to the bundle in her lover's arms to plant a kiss the infants head. After, delivering a small kiss the small bundle in Shizuru's arms the crimson-eyed woman awoke to open her eyes to look towards Ahn.

"Ara, do you want to see you daughter Ahn?"

Nervously gulping for air Ahn once again bent down and took the bundle into her arms. Ahn looked once again to see the infant who bore the same red eyes as her lover. Soon, the older woman's world came crashing as she looked that the small patch of cobalt-blue hair that sat at the top of the infants head. Ahn's crushed into small fragments at this discovery the older woman could no long process her emotions.

_T-This child she l-looks like…Natsuki! How could S-Shizuru do this to m-me! That bitch! That fucking bitch! I will make her life scream out in anguish Natsuki I will take everything precious that you hold dear!_

"Ara is something wrong Ahn," asked Shizuru looking in fear. It wasn't until the doctor came in along with a nurse both were smiling happily at the small family.

"It's nice to see that you've awakened Fujino-san. I'm here to inform you that we ran some tests on your baby and health wise she's fine accept one thing," said the doctor in a small sad tone.

"What's wrong doctor what's wrong with my baby!"

"Please don't worry it's just that her brain waves are functioning a little slowly. We just want to make sure that it doesn't lead to anything serious such as mental retardation or a shutdown of you psychical functions."

"So, what does that mean are you saying that Ruka could be in danger?"

_Ruka that bitch named her after Natsuki's fucking suggestion!_

Ahn's grip on the infant tightened alarming the small bundle in her arms to wail out and cry. The red-eyed woman looked over to see that her child was crying lifting her arms in a silent plea to hold her child. Ahn complied with no response and handed the infant over.

"Now Fujino-san there is a possibility that the child might have a small learning disability and there's an opportunity that she will not as development continues. That does why we are running the entire test over so we can to make sure that we don't find anything wrong now if you can you answer some questions for us."

"Hai"

"Have you had any complications while pregnant?"

"No"

"Have you done any smoking, drinking or drugs while pregnant or before pregnancy?"

"No"

"Are there past of mental illnesses within both of your families?"

"We-"

"No there isn't any retards on my side of the family we do have a retarded friend that Shizuru hangs around," said Ahn in a venomous tone.

"Ara Ahn what are you saying? Are you alright?"

"Doctor we are going to have to do this another time could you please leave," said Ahn in a darkened tone. Once the doctor left Ahn walked over to the tawny-haired woman slapping the woman hard making her head fling violently to the side. Shizuru's eyed widened in shock as she held Ruka close to her chest in a protective manner.

"You bitch how dare you!"

"What are you saying Ahn," asked Shizuru with tears in her eyes.

"Oh you think this shit is funny? I gave you my life Shizuru my life and you can't even tell me that you don't see it! Look at that baby?"

Shizuru felt the back of her head being pushed down to look at the infant in her arms. The tawny-haired business woman looked to see that the infant contained her red-eyes as well as a patch of dark cobalt-hair.

_Oh my god! Could this be Natsuki's child…b-but how w-when could it b-be that…night?_

"K-Kannin na Ahn I didn't know?"

"You didn't know! You didn't know! You had to know something you bitch!"

Striking the cheek of her lover once again Shizuru looked up to see the sickening smile of her lover. The crimson-eyed woman felt paralyzed in fear at the woman towering over her.

_Natsuki where are you?_

"L-Look Ahn I love you there is no way that I would have an af-"

The younger woman once again was struck from Ahn's open hand by this time the infant in Shizuru's arms started to cry instantly. Roughly grabbing her lover's chin Ahn looked into the hurt eyes of Shizuru before speaking.

"I will make Natsuki and your life a living hell. Starting tomorrow I'm going to take down Kuga Inc. and then I will wreck everything precious in your life," spat out Ahn with venom.

"Please don't do that I'll do anything just don't hurt my friend p-please don't hurt Natsuki or Ruka," pleaded Shizuru.

_Natsuki please be safe…_

_**Present day**_

Looking up to the ceiling before slowly getting up to Shizuru looked towards the broken fame of her and the cobalt-haired woman.

_Natsuki I will protect you just as you have protected me even if I'm hurt in the process as long as Ruka and you are safe…_

**Meanwhile, at Wind Bloom elementary**

The cobalt-haired woman waited outside the small class room where Ruka was being held. The older woman took a huge amount of air through her lungs before opening the door. Once the door opened Natsuki looked to see the other children playing and laughing looking around to see Natsuki spotted Ruka who was now playing with another girl. The cobalt-haired girl rushed over to Natsuki and engulfed her whole leg making the older woman chuckle with happiness.

"Ara what are you doing here Natsuki I thought mommy was going to pick me up?"

"Well, pup I'm here to pick you up and take you home go get your stuff then I can take you for ice cream," said Natsuki with a bright smile.

"Yay Ookini Natsuki," said Ruka before running over to get her things.

_I'm glad Nao called off I don't need her questioning why I'm here._

Once inside the limo the two cobalt-haired females drove off into inner workings of the city. Dialing the phone inside the limo Natsuki waited to hear the voice that she craved to hear.

"Ara hello Natsuki what is the pleasure of this call?"

"Hi Shizuru I'm just calling to let you know that I have Ruka with me. I'm taking the kid out for some ice cream before I bring her home," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Ara I assumed that you had Ruka since father and mother are planning tonight's event,' said Shizuru with a smile.

"Uh…yea I'm sorry if I scared you in anyway," said Natsuki nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, I have no problem with it as long as you bring Ruka back before five."

"Umm...S-Shizuru?"

"Hai Natsuki"

_It's now or never Natsuki just ask you can do it!_

"I-I w-was also wondering if you were going tonight's event."

"Hai such a bold question why yes I am going tonight's event," said Shizuru in a hopeful tone.

"W-Well, I was wondering if ugh if y-you w-would l-like t-to go with me I mean you don-"

"I would love to go with you Natsuki."

"Really you would!"

"Hai I would can you pick me up around six?"

"Hai I will do you mind if I'm there an hour early I mean I want to play with Ruka more and spend time with her s-since I missed last week. "

"Ara I don't see why not I hope you can handle waiting.

_Shizuru knows I can't handle waiting, but I had to be a dumbass and wait!_

Natsuki now sat on the couch now sporting a tailor made black and white tux flipping through the channels and looking over to Ruka who was now practicing her alphabet on the coffee table. The young girl was dressed in an all red with a black bow tied around her waist Natsuki smiled at the cuteness of her daughter.

_Ruka's really smart she doesn't seem to be distracted by the television like I was growing up. I should be helping her with her homework, but why am I so nervous I'm interacting with my daughter._

"What a-are you working on Ruka," asked Natsuki lowing herself to the floor where Ruka was at.

"I'm working on the alphabet."

"Oh do you need help?"

"Umm…I-I'm fine I-I can do it."

"Ruka is there something wrong are the other kids picking on you?"

"No they aren't it's just that... the other kids are learning math now and I wanna learn too." Taking the small girl into her arms Natsuki rocked the younger girl back and forth while humming a light tune. Shizuru smiled at the interaction between the two cobalt-haired mother and daughter.

"Listen Ruka some people are good at things and some people are not I believe that you're smart in anything that you do. Just because you think your behind doesn't mean that you are. Always think ahead positivity that's what my mother use to tell me."

"Oh I bet your mommy was real nice like you Natsuki," said Ruka with a smile.

"Yes she was nice," said Natsuki looking down at Ruka with a sad smile.

"Ara thank you for waiting Natsuki I thought I was taking so long to where you had left," said Shizuru with a small smile.

The cobalt-haired woman stood up in awe as she was left speechless as she looked at the number that Shizuru was now wearing. The older woman was wearing a red party dress it contained jewel embroidered bodice with sparkling beads and a detail shirred waist. High low skirt with ruffle trim finished with slight train with matching hand bag. Natsuki felt it hard to breathe as she looked nervously for the flowers that she left lying on the couch grabbing them and clearing her throat Natsuki handed the flowers to the awaiting woman.

"Ara how beautiful these are my favorite flowers," said Shizuru smelling the batch in her hand.

"I know I still remember what you liked," said Natsuki in a small tone while containing a blush. The two held at loving gaze as emerald met crimson for the first time in a week.

"I'll go put them into some w-water," said the older woman breaking the still silence between the two.

Walking to the kitchen Shizuru filled a vase with water before setting the flowers in, but not before her thoughts got to her impending heart.

_What was that? I haven't felt that since before I got pregnant with Ruka. I can't let Natsuki go on like this I know she has feelings, but I cannot let Ahn take Natsuki away._

"Come one Shizuru we are going to be late if we don't hurry," shouted Natsuki from the living room. Making her way out the kitchen Shizuru looked to see that Natsuki held out her arm for Shizuru to take as well as holding her hand out for Ruka to take.

"Well, ladies let make our way to the ball shall we," said Natsuki with a smile before earning a giggle from both Shizuru and Ruka.

"Ara Natsuki's such a charmer."

"Yeah she's a charmer mommy!"

The small family of three laughed while making their way toward the limo. Soon the family of three came into contact with flashing lights that blinded them after being guided to the main hall. Natsuki and Shizuru were greeted by none other than Hideki and Shizumi.

"Grandma Grandpa!"

"Ara how's my little firecracker," said Hideki scooping up Ruka into his awaiting arms.

"How are you dear please come by to Kyoto to see us," said Shizumi hugging Ruka as well.

"I will I promise!"

"So, have you seen my father Hideki?"

"Yes he's in the court yard I'm going to take little fire cracker to meet the other children," said Hideki walking off with Ruka who was waving bye to Natsuki and Shizuru.

"She sure knows how to move a crowd," whispered Natsuki while watching Ruka wave to everybody at the party.

"Ara she gets that charm from you suki. Now go find you father," said Shizuru with a smile.

Walking towards the garden court yard Natsuki spotted a group that was around none other than Ahn. Making herself unnoticeable Natsuki sat at a nearby empty table unnoticeable by Ahn and her group listening in the cobalt-haired woman caught a piece of the conversation taking place.

"I heard that Shizuru arrived…she was with that retard Kuga," said a man with a menacing voice.

"I don't even know what she bothered to show up with Shizuru no less. She should know that she's not getting the deal those two contacts that the little retard sent to your father didn't make it I bet your old man is reconsidering the deal now," said another man.

"Gentlemen I will see Kuga Inc. fall to the ground before my father even investigates any further," said Ahn with a sickening smile.

"So, why are you at this event I thought you hated children Ahn?"

"It's not that I the children I just don't like the child that resembles my enemy," said Ahn before grating her teeth.

"You mean that retarded girl that Shizuru had from Kuga?"

"I heard that she has some sort of learning disability, but I heard that she's smart in some areas."

"Smart I highly doubt it she doesn't even know how to behave at party like the others children what do you think Ahn?"

"Personally I think the little shit isn't trying hard enough she is a retard after all. Maybe it's those weak Kuga genes that are stopping her," said Ahn with a sickening smile.

"Yes you know they say poor people have horrible habits."

"Indeed, they do," said Ahn before walking towards the dance floor.

Natsuki made her presence unknown while she slid by the group to see her father. A wave of sadness as well as rage passed through her heart wanting nothing more to rip the older business woman to shreds Natsuki calmed her awaiting anger before making her way to the court yard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: I think that's a good place to stop I know that you guys want to see ass kicking with Ahn, but I cannot let that happen just yet remember I'm dragging this story on the fullest extent lol. Well, stay tuned for my next update. Oh yea and about the grammar I'll try to fix that for this chapter and the last one.<strong>_

_**Preview:**__ "Well, hello my Shizuru it's nice to see you again," said Ahn with a smile that contained sickness._

_**Zero **_


	12. Past Endeavor Part 2

_**An: Well, thank you people for your wonderful reviews I have been looking for a beta, but to no avail I haven't found a good beta yet. So, I am trying my best to do everything myself and edit everything myself, so you readers and reviewers don't have to read with any mistakes. In conclusion, readers and reviewers please be patient with me and support me with your reviews and love thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Mai Hime or any characters_

**Warning:** _Mild and heavy themes of profanity as well as limes._

* * *

><p>Natsuki made her way to the court yard where she saw her father who was now dressed in a black and white tux just as she was. The cobalt-haired woman looked to see the brown liquid that was in her father's cup from the smell of it the twenty-six year old knew it was scotch. Shivering at a disturbing memory that crossed her mind Natsuki cleared her throat to get the older man's attention.<p>

"What is it you want Natsuki can't you see I'm busy?"

"I was looking for you, so we could talk," said Natsuki in a firm voice. Squeezing her hands in a tight fist and swallowing the lump that made its way back down in her throat Natsuki spoke again.

"It's about the company and about Ahn."

"So, what is it that you came to tell me?"

"Just as I was looking for you I heard Ahn and a couple of other companies that sit on the board with us talking. While listening to the conversation took place I heard that senior Lu did not receive the paper work that was faxed to him."

"And, what would you like me to do about this?"

"Is that all you can say! I just caught proof of Ahn Lu plotting to take us down along with other companies! Do you not care I have met your expectations I have proven my innocence?"

"You don't get it do you what good does whining to me change! Stick up for your beliefs Natsuki stop acting like a sniveling coward!"

"Coward do you want to talk about coward! You're the one after mother died that hid you hid behind your work and you hide behind your drink you always have done this! Now why don't you stop being a sniveling coward and stick up for your only daughter!"

"You think it's so easy being a parent do you?"

"No I don't think it's easy being a parent, but I know in my heart that…I can be a better parent and father than you ever were!"

The two looked at each other with raging fury beneath their irises. It wasn't until a small cobalt-haired girl appeared behind the two. Natsuki's anger melted quickly as she looked over to see a timid Ruka Setusuna looked over with wide eyes to see a child that looked exactly like Natsuki.

"Hey there pup how'd you get here?"

"Ara I had grandma bring me here I missed Natsuki!"

"You did well, let's get you back to your mother shall we and we can all sit together," said Natsuki before scooping Ruka up in her arms.

"By the way this is your granddaughter dad," said Natsuki speaking so only Setusuna could hear. Setusuna watched as the two walked out to the main dance floor. The older man could hear the strings of the soft violin's play, but none of it registered in his mind.

_Natsuki…Saeko…till now what have I been doing all of this time?_

Shizuru was greeting the others as she held a glass of champagne in her hand. Her nerves felt on fringe as she was surrounded by many business associates some old and some new. Whether the faces were old or new none of them could hold off her charm and lightly laced Kyoto born accent that sooth the most aggressive of business men.

_It's been so long since I have been around this kind of event it feels so good to be back! _

For the second time that day Shizuru's eyes opened in terror as looked over to the woman walking towards her. Ahn walked over in a light gray tux with a black dress shirt under it was far different from the all tuxedo wearing crowd. It was almost as if the older woman wanted to make her presence known amongst the sea of people as well as insult this event that Kuga Inc. put up.

"Keep about your wits Shizuru Ahn is coming over here," stated Shizumi. Nodding her head to show that she understood Shizuru watched as the spectacle unfolded in front her crimson irises.

"Ahn so glad of you to make it," said Shizuka walking over to the short-haired woman.

"I'm glad that I can make it I would not miss a chance to see an event thrown by my fellow business members," said Ahn with a charming smile. Linking arms with the older Fujino Ahn walked over to where the crimson-eyed woman was stationed once Shizumi left. Fear struck Shizuru's heart like a tidal wave of horrors ready to sink her into the deep depths of the ocean. Once again standing face to to face Ahn delivered a small bow before kissing the top palm of Shizuru's hand.

"Well, hello my Shizuru it's nice to see you again," said Ahn with a smile that contained sickness.

"It is nice to see you again also Ahn," said Shizuru putting on a mask while trying to compose her inner self.

"So, do you know where my daughter is?"

_Natsuki please come for me!_

Before she could answer Natsuki walked over with Ruka in her arms. Once again looking up to see Ahn Ruka reached her arms out to greet the older woman.

"Mama Ahn you're here yay!"

"Why yes I am sweetie," said Ahn with a plastered smile of falsehood. Wanting to take the child from the blue-haired woman's arms Natsuki pulled back with Ruka in her arms and a glare plastered on her face.

"Now Natsuki surely Ruka wants to see me her mother why don't you hand her over."

"Whether you're her mother or not I'm spending time with Ruka wait your turn," said Natsuki with a low growl.

"If you must know I would like to spend time with my ex and **my** daughter this doesn't concern the likes of you," said Ahn in a dangerously low tone.

The small cobalt-haired girl cringed in fear as she looked at the face of Ahn with fear. The cobalt-haired girl fisted her small hands into Natsuki's tux and buried her head deep in the older woman's chest trying her best to serve as protection. Noticing this reaction Natsuki held on to Ruka tighter and controlled her temper as to not make a scene in front her flesh and blood.

"Well, that's a reason why she's your **ex **now isn't she as for Ruka back off. Before I have you thrown out your disturbing what's mine," growled out Natsuki between clinched teeth. For a moment Shizuru could have sworn she saw fangs between the cobalt-haired woman's gritted teeth.

"What seems to be the problem here," said Setusuna with piercing amber eyes.

"Nothing me and Natsuki were just having a talk," said Ahn straightening herself up.

"Well, there's no problem then I suggest you take your seat before the program starts. This pointless event that was starting to occur is disturbing my granddaughter," said the older man.

"Yes sir I am sorry for the disturbance," said Ahn before bowing and taking her leave. Once the older woman left the family of three took their seats as the program began. Natsuki looked down to see that Ruka had fallen to sleep and Shizuru still in shock at the events.

"Shizuru I need to speak with you in private," said Natsuki with a firm tone.

"What about the program?"

"The program can wait I need to speak with you this has been long overdue for quite some time."

"Father…Can you please watch over Ruka? Now would be a good time to spend time with your granddaughter," said Natsuki without looking at Setusuna.

"What I don't even know how to hold a child yet alone talk to her," said Setusuna who was now holding Ruka as though she would break. The older man's pleas fell on deaf ears as the two older women walked out. The two made it to the upper balcony once there the two looked over at the party below them who were now watching the program with focus.

"It's a nice program you have going on here Natsuki. I remember when we were younger you would sometimes donate your whole entire check to children in need."

"Yea it took me years to get to this level and I don't want to stop giving to those who suffered as I once did."

"Hai I see."

"Let cut to the chase why didn't you tell me about Ruka and her health?"

"Natsuki I'm s-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Shizuru what is it that your hiding I noticed everything about you has changed. Certain things have changed from your demeanor to the pounds of makeup you wear also; to the clothes you wear what is going on with you?"

"I cannot tell you Natsuki," said Shizuru covering her eyes with her tawny-haired bangs.

"Ok I see but I have two questions," said Natsuki looking off to the gardened maze below.

"Why do you let her do it?"

Shizuru looked in shock as she processed what Natsuki was saying. Shizuru knew that the cobalt-haired woman had learned of her shame.

"I bet your wondering how I knew."

Natsuki watched as Shizuru still looked in shock, but remained quiet as the guilt rose up in her gut. The tawny-haired woman nodded her head to find out how the cobalt-haired woman knew of her shame and weakness.

"I don't know how you could really forget Shizuru? I have been your childhood friend I could read the emotions on your face as clear as day Shizuru. I know your life is yours to follow and as much as it this might hurt your pride I'm thinking of taking Ruka into full custody."

"You're what you're not taking my child away from me!"

"What other choice do I have Shizuru! You're letting this woman beat on you and I don't want my child in danger does your parents know about this? I saw Ruka back there and how scared she was do you think I want that fear installed in my daughter!"

"Your right but that still doesn't give you the liberty to take Ruka away!"

"Who says I'm taking her away I'm her mother too remember incase all of those beatings from Ahn have jogged your memory," sneered Natsuki. Shizuru looked in shock as she hear the angry comment fury boiled her veins as she opened her mouth once again to speak with fury.

"Well, you sure seem to have the mom part down getting me pregnant and leaving!"

"I did not get you pregnant and leave I can't remember what I did that night and I you know it!"

"So, why did you leave Natsuki tell me if I'm so weak why weren't you there to protect me!"

Natsuki was in stunted by the tears that traveled freely down the tawny-haired woman's cheek reaching out to wipe the tears from Shizuru's cheeks. The crimson-eyed woman flinched as she felt contact with gentle flesh stoking her cheek pulling away to run off in the other direction Shizuru made her way to the door. The tawny-haired woman was caught and pulled back into the cobalt-haired woman's strong awaiting arms.

"Shizuru you can't fight this. Why is it so hard for you to understand? I understand I left, but why aren't you leaving what's hurting you Shizuru? Are you leaving the future behind and looking towards the past or are you letting your past actions and regrets control you?"

"N-Natsuki I-I…"

"Shizuru I have something to ask and I want you to think of it from your heart," said Natsuki who was now resting her chin on Shizuru's shoulder.

Shizuru let Natsuki's cool refreshing breath tickle her senses as she let herself lean back into the younger woman's embrace. Finding the words to utter through her pink lips Shizuru struggled out to ask Natsuki what her question was, but she could not help the nervousness placed within her gut.

"W-What I-is it you're going to ask N-Natsuki?"

"I want Ruka and you to come live with me Shizuru. If you can't see what this lifestyle is doing to Ruka to…us then I don't know what to do, but I promise you that I will never run away."

"N-Natsuki please why are you doing this?"

"I'll await for you answer by the end of this weekend please Shizuru do this for Ruka and your happiness not for the happiness of others," said Natsuki letting go of the tawny-haired woman and walking to the door. Shizuru whimpered at the loss of contact as her body hit the cold air that embraced her with an unearthly chill.

"I will be waiting for your answer Shizuru," said Natsuki while looking sincerely at the older woman before walking out.

_What should I do? Ahn could hurt Natsuki I must protect her, but I know she is right about Ruka I can't keep telling Ruka excuses she needs to know her real mother. The bigger question remains is these impending feelings in my heart…_

Natsuki made her way to dance floor and looked at Ruka who was now up and alert. Getting news from the staff security the cobalt-haired woman was informed that Ahn had made her way to her limo. Natsuki looked down to see Ruka pulling on her pants leg and smiling with bright eyes.

"Well, hello little lady what can I do for you," said Natsuki bending down to Ruka eye level.

"Can Natsuki please dance with Ruka?"

"Such a bold request, but here's a tip Ruka you should always have the other person ask for a dance," said Natsuki with a chuckle.

"Why should I do that Natsuki did Ruka do something bad?"

"No you didn't pup I just believe that everything you do should be a choice. Also, too when you get older boys should start asking you to dance."

"Ara ok I see Natsuki daisuke!"

"I love you too Ruka now shall we dance?"

"Hai"

Shizuru looked from the balcony as she spotted the two cobalt-haired females dancing Shizuru smiled as she watched Ruka spin. Smiling the tawny-haired woman made her way down stairs to where the two were it wasn't until Shizuru ran into Setusuna himself. Shizuru analyzed from the looks of the older man that he was tired never before had she seen the older man so worn out.

"That Ruka is a hand full… waiter I need a scotch on the rocks," shouted the older man to the waiter.

Never seeing such emotions on the older man's face Shizuru could help, but give out a giggle. This in turn earned the young woman a death glare that she was now immune to thanks to the cobalt-haired woman on the dance floor.

"Ara it seems my daughter has worn out her grandpa ne?"

"Don't start that Fujino Natsuki knew what she was doing when she left Ruka with me," said Setusuna.

"Ara we forgot to mention to you that Ruka has a lot of energy."

"It's alright, but I have a bigger problem that I must ask about Shizuru it will help me place where all of this is going."

"Hai what is the problem Setusuna?"

"Does Ruka know that Natsuki is her mother?"

"No, Ruka doesn't know I'm just waiting for the right time to tell her," said Shizuru looking down at her palms.

"Well, I'm going to share with you something that my baka daughter has made me realize earlier tonight. There is no right time on when to be a parent or when to tell a child that he/she has a parent. It's best that Ruka learns now that my daughter is her mother else she will grow up and when you tell her she will grow with resentment. I wish I could turn back the hands of time with Natsuki so I could use the knowledge I have now."

"Setusuna you can still be a father to Natsuki…I…I know that's what Saeko would have wanted, "said Shizuru with warmth in her eyes.

"I know she would…I…just need to make it right. So, how are you going to tell Ruka that Natsuki's her mother?"

"I don't know exactly…I believe it's best for now that to let the two of them have their moment."

"Well, talking to Ruka she's a smart girl and she might know before you two can tell her. Oh there goes my scotch I will see you later Fujino-san."

Shizuru made her way to the dance floor where the older members of the company were watching with smiles as the two danced. Tapping the younger woman's shoulder Shizuru watched as Natsuki looked up to see the crimson-eyed woman smiling at the two who carried the same curious expression.

"Ruka do you mind if mommy cuts in and dances with Natsuki?"

"No Natsuki told me the sharing is good yeah?"

"Ara she did?"

"Hai"

The two adults watched as the younger girl played with the rest of the children that were still up and active. Natsuki who was now turning to face the tawny-haired woman stared into the woman's crimson-eyes with sincerity and warmth. The soft strings of the violins could be heard as well as the onward looks of the crowd that formed around them earlier with Ruka and Natsuki. Holding out her hand for Shizuru to take the older woman timidly took the younger woman's hand at that exact moment the crimson-eyed woman's heart matched the warmth in her palm.

"Shizuru would you please do me the honor of having this dance," bowed Natsuki to the top of Shizuru's palm.

"Yes you may."

Soon the two waltzed off in a mystic glory that could be unharmed by no one or anything the two childhood friends could feel there bond growing. On lookers watched and commented at the two spectating if they were lovers on the dance floor each movement perfectly in sync with each other pairs hearts beating as one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: I believe that is a good place to stop well on to a preview please folks read and review, but thank you for helping me to get to 100 reviews. I will try my hardest make a bonus chapter and get it out to faithful readers ASAP as a reward for my first 100 yay!<strong>_

_**Preview:**__ "I'm cold and I'm hungry what will we do father? I miss mother."_

_**Zero **_


	13. For Reasons I Don't Know Why Part 1

_**An: Well, hello there people I'm so glad to get you another installment your reviews have helped me a lot. In addition, to that I have found a beta I think and some of the chapters will be reconstructed now, on with the story my lovely's.**_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Mai Hime or any characters_

**Warning:** _Mild and heavy themes of profanity as well as limes._

* * *

><p>Shizuru watched the passing lights in motion as she looked out at the midnight sky the limo remained quiet nothing, but Ruka's light snores could be heard. This provided a temporary comfort for the two as they watched Ruka from across the seat with Natsuki's jacket placed over her.<p>

"I'm sorry for earlier Shizuru I didn't mean to insult you when it came down to Ruka," said Natsuki out of nowhere. Shizuru studied the younger woman's body expression the crimson-eyed woman looked at Natsuki's shoulders that were once broad and strong hang low in defeat. In addition, to her body expression the older woman could see that her friends' eyes contained a deep sadness as though she lost a lingering piece of her soul.

"Apology accepted, but I also wanted to tell you kannin na Natsuki I shouldn't…have reacted so badly."

"No you don't have to apologize I was the one that said some hurtful things," said Natsuki scooting over closer. The two accidentally noticed that Natsuki's hand landed on top of hers for that brief moment both of their hearts felt connected in an endlessness sea of love and understanding. Moving her hand away Shizuru placed her hands on her lap the next action surprised both of the vice presidents.

Leaning over Natsuki rested her head in the lap of the tawny-haired woman earning a look of shock and a heart filled surprise.

"N-Natsuki what are you doing?"

"Nothing just resting in your lap is that wrong I mean I'll get up if you want," said Natsuki with a concerned look.

"No I'm fine you can stay there as long as you like," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Thank you Shizuru."

"Uh Natsuki c-can I ask you a question?"

"Yes what is it are you alright," said Natsuki with her eyes closed.

"C-Can me and Ruka spend the night over your place I-I m-mean if I make the choice of living there I want to see your place if you don't mind."

"Wah, r-right now as in tonight?"

"Well, unless you have someone coming over or someone staying with you I won't intrude I can wait," said Shizuru with a dejected look.

"N-No"

"Oh I see well maybe some other time th-"

"I meant no as in I have no one living with me or visiting tomorrow except Nao, but she's an idiot."

"Oh ok," said Shizuru with a smile.

_Just ask her Shizuru she's your friend you have a right to know…right?_

"S-So has t-there b-been anyone special in your life so far?"

_Could it be that Shizuru is nervous about something she never gets nervous could it be she has the same feelings as me?_

"You don't have to answer Natsuki it's not my business f-forget I even asked," said Shizuru looking away towards the limo window.

"No it is your business who I date," said Natsuki lifting her head up to meet Shizuru's who was now looking down at her lap where the cobalt-haired woman rested. Soon the two found their selves in trance as they looked lovingly into each other's irises both seeing the truth. Shizuru leaned down to as Natsuki leaned forward their lips almost touching Natsuki licked her lips as she moved in only to be stopped by the consisting ringing of the limo phone.

"I think you better get that," whispered the crimson-eyed woman upon Natsuki's lips.

"Y-Yea your r-right it must be my father."

Rolling over from Shizuru's lap Natsuki made her way on her side to answer the phone Shizuru looked over at the window at her reflection and saw a look of realization from the past moments.

_I can't believe it me and Natsuki were just about to kiss what am I saying? Natsuki may be the mother of my child, but I cannot let this go on any more I love Natsuki, but I can't let her get hurt by Ahn. Just what am I doing? Why am I telling my heart something that it doesn't want to hear or feel? Maybe I should give myself a shot with Natsuki, but I just can't yet I need her to wait just a little bit longer._

The crimson-eyed woman heard the phone being placed on the cradle soon Natsuki went back to the awaiting woman's lap snapping her out of her day dream.

"I told the limo driver to do a detour towards my house so it won't be an unnecessary trip towards your house.

"Ara, but what about Ruka and my clothes," asked Shizuru.

"Oh well I have something that you both can wear and I think I have a pair of pajamas in her size from when I was little."

Soon the limo came to a halt as the two reached a small western styled house. Shizuru was impressed at the wooden structure of which the house was made of the older woman looked as though she was an afraid to approach the architectural masterpiece due to its beauty.

"What are you waiting for Shizuru come on the house isn't hunted," said Natsuki with a sleeping Ruka in her arms.

Making their way to the door Natsuki gave the sleeping Ruka over to Shizuru while she fished for her keys in her pocket. Once inside the two dressed the young cobalt-haired girl and set her in bed Natsuki kissed her daughters forehead as well as Shizuru. The two made their way downstairs once again Natsuki fished out the pair of house keys slipping one key off of her ring and handing it to the crimson-eyed woman.

"Natsuki I can't take this," said Shizuru in a light tone.

"Yes you can I want you to have it if not for yourself then for Ruka. I want my daughter and you to know that you always have a place no matter what," said Natsuki grabbing Shizuru's right hand and placing the key into her palm.

"Natsuki please I haven't made my decision yet," stumbled the crimson-eyed woman.

"I'm not giving you this to convince you I'm telling you this for your own sake as well as mine. It would help me sleep better at night to know that you can always run here."

"Ok I'll take it Natsuki, but I'm still not sure if I want to move here I mean I just moved in two months ago. I'm just not sure Ruka can handle this transition I have her school to worry about I mean wind bloom is far from your location."

"I will drive Ruka personally or I will have my limo driver pick her up from school we can arrange something… I…just don't want Ruka seeing that monster Ahn."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean do you remember earlier when Ruka and I went out for ice cream. She told me that she was scared of a monster and it gave me the connection."

"H-How can that be Ruka doesn't know about what happened between Ahn and I," said Shizuru covering her mouth as though to contain the impending bile rising up in her chest.

"Shizuru I know that this is hard for you to take, but you're going to have to get through this. Ahn is not the person you once knew you know that in your heart you're a smart woman. I know that Ruka must have seen or heard something if she hasn't seen the abuse I'm sure that she knows from a different level."

"What kind of mother am I how could I have not seen what this is doing to my daughter," said Shizuru slumping down to her knees while grabbing her head in anguish.

Natsuki slumped down onto the ground and wrapping her arms around the woman she loved with all her heart and held her close. It was at this time the cobalt-haired woman remembered her past and the meeting of her beloved that she held in her arms.

_**Twenty two years earlier**_

"Now we return this body to the ground ashes to ashes dust to dust may your Soul be within god's mercy," said the priest before walking away.

The cobalt-haired girl looked as the coffin was lowered onto the ground and being covered by dirt. The younger girl couldn't understand the concept that was being processed, but she knew that her mother was no longer with her. Natsuki looked up to see that her father Setusuna Kuga did not shed on tear for the woman being placed into the ground. Soon, the crowd started to disappear one by one and soon within groups until the only ones left standing were Natsuki and Setusuna. A short silence remained until the small cobalt haired girl spoke up.

"I'm cold and I'm hungry what will we do father? I miss mother."

Natsuki watched as her father looked at her with cold calculating eyes that she had never seen before. A wave and sadness and fear pierced its way onto Natsuki's heart as she looked into the cold amber irises of Setusuna.

"We do nothing and we move on lets go Natsuki," said Setusuna turning and walking away.

"Ara I don't think that's anyway to tell a child that her mother is no longer in this world," said a familiar voice walking up to the grave. Natsuki could see the small tawny-haired girl that made her way to the grave with a single white flower along with her was an older crimson-eyed woman dressed in an all-black kimono.

"Well, all things must come to an end Hideki you and I know this," said Setusuna with a cold stare.

"Shizumi can you go take Shizuru to see Natsuki I'm sure she needs all your help," said Hideki with a small by sad smile.

"Sure come one Shizuru lets go pay our respects," said the older woman while taking the younger girls hand.

Two made their way up to the hill to see the four year old girl slumped down curling her body in a tight ball as if to shield herself young body from reality. Paying their respects the two Fujino females walked over to Natsuki. Noticing a presence by her Natsuki looked up to through blurry tears to see the two Fujino's doing the only thing she could do she tackled the older woman and unleashed all of her tears and sadness.

"There there Natsuki-Chan everything is going to be alright," said Shizumi though sad eyes.

"Mommy I miss mommy!"

_**Present day**_

_Mother what should I do?_

After a few more unshed tears Shizuru regained her composer as she looked up to see the younger woman. The older woman could tell that the woman now possessed there strength that her soul so desperately needed. Looking up at the clock to see that it was three in the morning Shizuru leaped outta the vice presidents arms looking away in embarrassment.

"Kannin na once again I'm sorry for breaking down like that I'm sure its late and you need to go to be-"

Shizuru was cut off from her sentence when she felt a warm pair of lips pressed against hers. Shizuru's mind went blank as she returned the kiss with a passion that withheld in her heart wrapping her arms around the younger woman's neck the crimson-eyed woman leaned in the kiss. Breaking for much needed air Natsuki rested her forehead against Shizuru's looking deeply into scarlet-eyes that she loved so dearly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself please come to bed with me w-we don't have to do anything j-just please don't leave," pleaded Natsuki in a silent whisper with tears in her emerald jewels.

"I won't leave Natsuki…I promise," said Shizuru embracing the woman in her arms.

_I'll never leave you Natsuki I have never left you I have always been here…my love._

Natsuki awoke to the smell of French toast and coffee invading her nostrils and the giggles from none other than Ruka. Making her way down to the kitchen she looked to see Ruka sitting on a stack of books provided by Natsuki's library and Shizuru in tight clad boxer shorts and a tank top provided by Natsuki herself.

"Ara good morning to you suki," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Good morning Shizuru and hello to you my Ruka," said Natsuki with a warm smile.

"Have a seat I'm assuming that French toast is your favorite food for breakfast still?"

"Y-Yes it is," said Natsuki taking a seat.

"Really it's my favorite food too," said Ruka sitting happily while looking up at Natsuki with bright eyes.

"Is that so my pup well, let's make sure we eat it up before the tickle monster gets you," said Natsuki tickling the small child ribs earning a high pitched laugh from the three year old.

"Now now settle down you two the foods coming," said Shizuru setting down Ruka's plate first. Shortly after Shizuru was the last one seated with her plate of toast and tea.

"How come you don't have French toast Shizuru," asked Natsuki with a mouth full of the sticky substance.

"Mommy likes double T in the morning's right mommy," said Ruka before eating a piece of toast.

"Huh what's double T?"

"It's an English breakfast its toast and tea," said the twenty-seven year old.

"Oh I get it,' said Natsuki before digging into her plate once again.

"Ara Natsuki manners manners if I'm going to be living here with you I don't want to see you eat while having fear that you might choke."

Natsuki stopped midway in from putting another piece of toast in her mouth to look up in shock at the older woman before her. It wasn't until she was knocked out of her stupor from none other than her daughter.

"Surprise Natsuki mommy told me that we could stay here and you would let us!"

Two watched as Natsuki looked down at her plate before her both Ruka and Shizuru looking with concern on their faces.

"Natsuki are you alright about thi-"

Soon the crimson-eyed females found themselves hosted in the air by none other than an excited Natsuki. Ruka's giggles become contagious as the family of three shared in laughter. It wasn't until a loud knock came from the door Natsuki paled in fear as she heard the voice that she came to come in contact with.

"Aye pup open up the damn door I know where the spare key is at!"

"Holy shit its Nao!"

"Natsuki language," warned Shizuru.

"Gomen l-let me go get the door," said Natsuki before setting the two down.

"Ara mommy Natsuki's very strong I wanna grow up to be very strong like her yea!"

"Well, I hope you do grow strong I just hope that you don't grow up with such foul language as Natsuki please don't learn that," said Shizuru smacking her palm against her head.

"Ok I won't so…who's that loud lady on the other side of the door mommy?"

"That's your cousin Nao."

Natsuki made her way towards the door to hear the hard pounding of the door. Taking a look the twenty-six year old looked to see Mai, Chie and Aoi along with the red-haired terror.

"N-No one's home go away," shouted Natsuki from behind the door.

"Fuck that shit pup you better open up else I'll tell Fujino what you do at night to yourself," shouted Nao. Quickly swinging the door open and covering her hands over her cousin's mouth Natsuki glared at the red-haired woman before speaking.

"Don't you dare say a word you got me…Wah ewwww disgusting did you just lick my hand?"

"Mmm you had French toast," said Nao who licked her lips."

"That is so nasty Nao you don't know where Natsuki's hands have been," said Chie.

"Well, I damn sure can tell you where they haven't been up Shizuru's pu-"

"Nao Yuuki stop embarrassing Natsuki any further," said Mai looking firmly at the red head.

"Thank you Mai has she been drinking this morning," asked Natsuki.

"Nope, but I was planning on waking your ass up with some breakfast," said Nao before pulling out a bottle of vodka.

"Gosh would you chill out with the fucking language Nao my daughters in there," said Natsuki pointing to the inside of the house.

_Oh…shit._

Natsuki felt herself being run over by the four as they looked in the living room at the small child before them. Closing the door Natsuki make her way to see Shizuru along with Ruka in her arms greeting the group.

"Well, now that you're all here I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Ruka," said Natsuki in a bland tone.

"Aye pup I teach this girl at school I knew it! I knew that she was yours," said Nao pointing over to Natsuki.

"Hi Yuuki-sensei," said Ruka with a smile.

"Hey kiddo I'm your cousin Nao."

"I'm your aunty Mai she is so kawaii," said Mai hugging the younger girl.

"I'm your aunt Chie if you need to know anything just ask me."

"I'm your aunt Aoi your right Mai she is adorable I want to take her shopping."

"Now that everyone has met you guys can get out," said Natsuki pointing to the door.

"Ara Natsuki that's no way to treat your friends and family," scolded Shizuru.

"Zuru really Nao's so… "

"Charming I know Natsuki, but sorry I'm taken by Mai here," said Nao hugging the orange-haired woman beside her.

"I was going to say annoying and were cousins you idiot," said Natsuki with a blush on her face.

"Ano as some one that has information on everything how did this come to be," asked Chie pointing to Natsuki and Shizuru.

"How did what come to be?"

"Don't play stupid you pup how did you get Shizuru pregnant?"

"Auntie Chie what's pregnant mean?"

"Oh great now I have to explain what that is to Ruka thanks a lot a Nao," said Natsuki before smacking her head. Sitting back on the couch Nao took a swig of the small bottle of vodka before answering.

"I'm only here to help Natsuki," said the red-haired devil before raising her own drink.

_Oh kami please shoot me now!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I think that's a great place to end and I'm happy to give you reviewers the action that you have so been waiting for as well as a bit of humor. Well, this is your reward from helping me reach my first 100 yay!<strong>_

_**Preview:**__ "So, what happened exactly between you two?"_

_**Zero **_


	14. For Reasons I Don't Know Why Part 2

_**AN:**_ _**On with the story! Sorry for the long wait I'll explain everything in the ending authors notes. Sorry if there is any mistakes by beta has been put on hold and I have to get in contact with them again to restart this story. **_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Mai Hime or any characters_

**Warning:** _Mild and heavy themes of profanity as well as limes._

* * *

><p>The small group made their way to the living room as Natsuki looked at the TV Ruka sat and talked with the older adults who were cuddled her over her cuteness. Shizuru looked over and shook her head in mock shame as she looked at the cobalt-haired woman as she glared at the television screen.<p>

"Ara Natsuki come join in your missing the story of how Ruka met a cute little boy at the event," said Shizuru with a smile.

"She did what!" Natsuki rushed over to where the four were. Shizuru smiled inwardly as Natsuki took a seat in the kitchen sporting her famous death glare. Using this as an opportunity to tease her cousin Nao decided to speak earning the cobalt-haired woman's attention.

"Oh are we going to start planning for a wedding here soon," said Nao in a teasing tone.

"Shut it Nao my Ruka's not getting married to any snot nose boy!"

"What about a girl Natsuki can Ruka marry a girl?"

All heads at the table turned to the small girl in the tawny-haired woman's lap. Soon, an eruption of laughter the small table leaving Ruka clueless about her announcement.

"Did Ruka say something funny?"

"Y-Yes you did baby," said Shizuru with a small giggle.

Soon, after the laughter died down and the group learned more about Ruka and her mysterious playmate. Anger came from the cobalt-haired woman as she succumbed to more of the red-haired woman's teasing. Once again the adult talked and Ruka politely asked if she could watch TV. Natsuki went with the younger girl to help her pick out a channel that she liked while the cobalt-haired mother and daughter were preoccupied in the other room Chie decided to ask the million dollar question on everyone's mind.

"So, what happened exactly between you two?"

Memories from last night flooded into Shizuru's mind as she thought of the kiss shared between her and the cobalt-haired woman in addition, to the endless snuggling right after. Letting her emotions show on her face Nao decided to speak again earning Shizuru a shocked look.

"So, did you two get it on?"

"Nao why are you asking Shizuru something like that," said Mai grabbing her girlfriend's ear.

"Ouch I-I just w-wanted to know ouch m-my ear b-babe!"

"I'll let go when you apologize."

"Ara no need to be so harsh Mai-san, but if you want me to answer your question no me and Natsuki did not have sex. As for Ruka's birth I have yet to figure out how and why Natsuki got me pregnant I know that maybe some of her DNA got into the test tube, but that's just about it."

"Well, I would say some of her DNA got in that test tube I mean look at your daughter she's a spitting image of Natsuki," said Chie with a small flip of her hair.

"I agree with you Chie-san, but it seems like Natsuki is the only one with the answers to the question of how I got pregnant with Ruka," said Shizuru looking down at her Luke-warm tea.

"If it helps any can you tell us what happened that night because I don't remember to much myself; accept that pups constant whining of she wanted to see you," said Nao who was rubbing her sore ear.

"When did occur?"

"It was right after she found out that you and Ahn were going to have a baby together. Look Shizuru I don't know much when it comes to this love stuff, but my cousin in there feels something for you she went through a lot so she can get to this level just to see you."

"I know Nao I have always knew about Natsuki and her love for me I…j-just don't know how to pick up where we left off."

"Well, make new memories with her Fujino-san," said Aoi from the end of the table.

"Aoi's right make new memories with Natsuki I think it's fair considering what she's been through," said Chie with a small sad smile.

"What do you mean what happened to Natsuki," said Shizuru with worry laced in her voice.

"As you know my cousin was diagnosed with sever dyslexia."

"Yes I know she was," said Shizuru hanging her head in shame.

"As you know some people still don't understand what that is yet so, my cousin had to go through a lot of teasing and bullying. She worked on her own to try to reverse the effects of her learning disability so, when college came and she made the choice to move to America even though she had corrected her problem it still wasn't enough. Natsuki still under went bullying and other forms of hurtful stereotypes she went through a depression since then she has been seeing a therapist for help."

"I didn't know Nao, how do you know all of this?"

"Well, Chie over here did some research Natsuki is the type of person to not tell her full emotions. Right now I can tell Natsuki's hurting when it comes to Ruka, but because of Natsuki's condition with dyslexia she made me want to go out there and help."

"Ookini Nao you have been a huge help to my child and Natsuki," said Shizuru with tears in her eyes. Soon, Natsuki could hear the patter of small feet against the wooden floor the small group looked over to see the cobalt-haired girl with a video game remote control in her hands.

"Mommy come look what Natsuki taught me," said the small girl crawling into her mother's lap.

"Ara what did my baby learn?"

"I learned how to shoot zombies," said Ruka with a smile.

"You did my baby now where is Natsuki now?"

"She's in the game room holding down the fort I just came here to tell you mommy," said Ruka before jumping down from the older woman's lap.

"Ok baby I'll see you later," said Shizuru.

Shortly after the adults talked and Shizuru looked up to that it was now noon soon, the group went up to the game room to say their good byes to the mother and daughter. They looked too see Ruka nestled in Natsuki's lap with controller in hand as well as Natsuki with game controller shooting the three dimensional characters. Noticing the door opening Natsuki and Ruka set the game on pause to see the group staring with smiling faces.

"Aye pup we are about to leave," said Nao.

"Ok it was nice seeing you all," answered Ruka before walking up to hug Nao's leg.

"Huh Natsuki what's going on," answered Nao.

"Oh I call Ruka pup now," said Natsuki looking at Ruka with a warm smile.

"Yeah Natsuki calls me pup all the time Yuuki-sensei," said Ruka with smile.

"Oh I get it," said Nao lifting the younger girl up earning a giggle. After spinning around the small girl and gently putting her down. Nao bent down to look into the cobalt-haired girl's eyes before speaking.

"Well, since you're the new pup now that's what I'll call you," said Nao with a smile.

Soon after the small family waved off their visitors and went inside lightly laughing Natsuki looked over to Shizuru who now had Ruka in her arms. Looking down at their attire Natsuki and Shizuru laughed once again Ruka who looked clueless at the adults stared in curiosity.

"Ara that was some morning, right you two?"

"Yea I forgot that Nao was coming over," said Natsuki scratching the back of her head.

"How quick Natsuki is to forget can she remember last night," said the vice president with a convincing tone. A quick blush came to the face of Natsuki as she replayed the events in her mind from last night and the enchanted kiss that they shared.

_Oh yea last night...Shizuru and I kissed, but what does that make us really?_

"Natsuki why is your face so red are you hot," asked Ruka snapping Natsuki out of her stupor.

"N-Nothing's wrong Ruka how about we get you changed so you can get some of your clothes ne?"

"Yay…but I wanna stay in these pajamas Natsuki they feel so comfortable."

"Baby it's not appropriate to walk out in pajamas and they are Natsuki's."

"But, they smell like Natsuki and they helped me when the monster tried to get me," said Ruka with a smile. Having an idea Natsuki signaled Shizuru to hand over Ruka which Shizuru gladly accepted.

"What's wrong pup?"

"I wanna stay in these pajamas that you gave me this is the first gift I got from Natsuki and I really like these," said the girl making a pouting face.

"Oh I see well how about you stay with me while mommy goes and gets the rest of your clothes," said Natsuki smiling at the older woman. Shizuru threw a look of shock at the cobalt-haired woman who had a smirk plastered on her face in a smug attempt to mock the tawny-haired woman.

"Don't worry I'll have Watari our driver take care of the necessary items that you need," whispered the cobalt-haired woman in Shizuru's ear. Feeling a shiver go up her spine and her soul withering in seduction Shizuru closed her eyes as she let Natsuki breathe hit her ear.

"H-Hai"

"Ruka and I are counting on you Shi-zu-ru."

"I-I will t-try my best," stuttered Shizuru while slowly backing away before heading up the stairs. "Oh your free to use whatever clothes I have," shouted the vice president of Kuga Inc.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Reports indicate that Shizuru and the child have stayed over Kuga's house for the remainder of the night," said a man in a black and white suit.

"So, what are we to do about this problem Ahn? We cannot let your father know of this plan inside sources have told us that old man Kuga is reconsidering the position that he gave his daughter," said one man whom was hiding in the shadows.

"We do what is necessary and we proceed with the plan. I want one of you here too look at the marketing plan for Kuga Inc. and when you find their suppliers and if so buy them from under them, said Ahn raising her glass of wine before drowning it down her slender throat.

_**Meanwhile **_

"You sure this is all you need do you not want to carry anything else Fujino-sama?"

"Hai I'm sure this is all I need Watari if there's anything additional I'll have someone bring it over," said Shizuru with a Kyoto born smile.

"Yes my lady," said Watari with a bow before taking the stuff to the car.

_Why am I doing this? I have never made any hasty decisions like this ever since Ruka was born why… do I seem happy like a… b-bride?_

"Fujino-sama your mobile is ringing," said the driver pointing to the back pocket of Shizuru's jeans.

"Ara ookini Watari," said Shizuru before pressing the bottom to speak.

"Hello this is Shizuru Fujino speaking."

"Why do you always answer the phone like that Shizuru?"

"Your one to talk Natsuki you sound so manly on the phone when answering. Must I pinch your cheeks to remind you of how bad you are?"

The cobalt-haired woman stayed in shock as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. For once the Kyoto-born woman was actually hitting on her not wanting to miss this opportunity the emerald-eyed woman responded back with a passion of her own.

"You can pinch more than that," said Natsuki n a seductive voice.

"Ara bad puppy so, what did you call for besides to tease me?"

"Of yea I called to see if you w-were alright and if you wanted to go to dinner t-tonight just the two of us."

"I would love to go to dinner, but who will watch Ruka?"

"I suppose Mai can, but my father came over after you left which is strange and he volunteered to watch Ruka they are waiting on you so you can bring Ruka's clothes."

"Ara I suppose, but I'm worried that Ruka will get bored," said Shizuru in a worried tone.

"No she won't trust me Sumi the head maid will entertain her as well as the other maids as we-"

"_I'm taking my granddaughter to the zoo I don't want her in there bored!"_

"Ara your father can be a loud one on the other end of the line."

"I know he's been acting different even since I introduced Ruka to him it like… he's trying to make up for something," said Natsuki in a soft tone.

"I think so too, but I'm glad that he is trying with Ruka and in time he will try with you to I promise."

"Thank you Shizuru now get your ass over here so we can plan this dinner right," shouted the cobalt-haired woman in excitement.

_Ara what an interesting extended family I have…_

Making her way back to the house Shizuru and Watari unloaded the trunk and carried the items to the front door in which Natsuki who was sitting on the porch along with Setusuna.

"Well, it's nice to see you again Setusuna I see that you're going to baby sit your granddaughter?"

"Yeah I am since I have the free time now I figured why not." Shizuru smiled at the older man as she handed him a small colorful back pack. "In there contains some of Ruka's clothes and her favorite book for when she goes to sleep. Also my number is in there as well as any other emergency numbers."

"I see well don't worry Fujino-san Ruka is in the best care in town." Natsuki remained quite as she watched the whole scene unfold before her.

"Oh yes I forgot to mention I have a document that you two should go inside and look over." Setusuna dug in his black briefcase as he placed a manila folder into Shizuru's waiting hands. Looking over towards Natsuki Shizuru smiled before speaking to the vice president.

"Natsuki, do you have free time to look over these documents with me?"

"Sure I'll look over them with you. Father please make yourself comfortable and Shizuru follow me to the study."

"Ara I will, but where's Ruka at?"

"Oh she's in the library its right next to my office we will check on her as soon as we get up there."

Leaving the older man to enjoy his coffee Shizuru and Natsuki made their way up stairs. After passing two large Oakwood doors that Shizuru assumed was Natsuki's office. The two of females peeked in to see Ruka sound asleep within the pages of a magazine. After lightly closing the door shut the two turned towards Natsuki's office doors holding open the door for Shizuru emerald-eyed woman slipped in after her.

"Let's see what father has that's so important," said the cobalt-haired woman before sitting back in her business styled chair. Shizuru took a seat of her own across the glass desk. Opening the contents and reading what was inside Natsuki looked in shock before handing the document towards her lifelong love.

"H-How did your father get his hands on Ruka's birth certificate," said Shizuru in an indifferent tone.

"I don't know, but if I'm guessing something he wants me to sign," said Natsuki resting her hand on her chin. As though they were thinking the same thing their eyes met.

"I-If you still don't think Ruka is yours then we can do a DNA test I mean it onl-"

"No I know Ruka is mine there's no mistaking it, but I have a question do you w-want me to sign t-this?" looking at the sable-haired woman Shizuru smiled fondly before speaking.

"I would like nothing more for you to sign Natsuki."

Grabbing a pen from the vacant cup that sat on her desk Shizuru handled over the manila folder. After flipping a couple of pages over Natsuki found the line where Shizuru's signature had been neatly placed three years ago. Placing her signature on the bottom the cobalt-haired woman's soul felt complete. A short happy silence was cased over the two until the pair drifted towards their own thoughts.

_Should I ask Natsuki about last night? Will she want to talk about it?_

"Shizuru are you alright?" the crimson-eyed woman snapped out of her stupor. She found Natsuki had slipped out of her chair and was now bent down towards her eye level. "Zuru are you alright a-are you having second thoughts about something," asked the cobalt-haired woman in a concerned tone.

Catching the younger woman in a strong hug Natsuki felt herself being taken away by the tawny-haired woman's scent. Wanting nothing more to show her undying love the vice president was the first to pull back. Desiring to let out a whimper Natsuki held back from the emitting the sound to stare up into Shizuru's wine colored eyes.

"Kannin na Natsuki I didn't mean to scare you like that I… was just thinking…a-about some things."

"Like what may I ask?"

"Well, about Ruka and my family but mostly you," said Shizuru looking up into Natsuki's emerald-irises. Moving closer to try to close the gap between the two Shizuru looked deeply into her secrete loves eyes. Swallowing a lump Natsuki proceeded to move closer just as the pair's lips were about to set in on each other the sable-haired woman pulled away.

Catching her breath Natsuki stood up and leaned back on the desk that was stationed behind her. The vice president looked up to see a look of shock plastered on Shizuru's face. "Please Shizuru don't give me that look I'm not rejecting you in anyway shape or form… it's just that if I'm going to do this I'm going to do it right," said Natsuki putting a rest towards Shizuru's fears.

"Ara and what way is the right way."

"Well, you know its things li-"

Soon Natsuki's eyes widened in shock interrupting her sentence she tried to still her heart at the sensation that she felt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm so sorry folks for the late update you see my internet got turned off and I have been trying to pay it. So now that I got it paid I'll be updating as much as I can as soon as I get rid of tis small writers block that I have due to inactivity on this story. I'm sorry well please enjoy this preview.<strong>_

_**Preview: **__"Shizuru what are you doing?"_

"_What does it look and feel like Natsuki?"_

_**Zero**_


	15. Desire and Conflict Part 1

_**AN: howdy yawl well I can't believe I got all these reviews I thought this story was going to be slow but I guess not now welcome to the reopening of You Hijacked my Pregnancy. Just a warning the chapters might be short because I have been really, really busy with work. But I'm thinking that I should go for some one-shots as well and dabble in something dangerous I mean I have been reading some works on here and they sound exciting. So I might try something different if yawls don't mind yay!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**"Thinking"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity.**_

* * *

><p>Molding into the kiss deeper and deep Natsuki let herself drift away at the action that was displayed towards her. Many nights in her younger years she would lay awake her body hot with anticipation of seeing the tawny-haired teen. Knowing that their classes were different teenage Natsuki took in as much time as she could.<p>

Breaking apart for air Natsuki could feel the special sensation that was erupting in the core of her stomach it wasn't until she felt a hand on her breast that she spoke.

"Shizuru what are you doing?"

"What does it look like and feel like Natsuki?"

"It f-feels l-like y-your touching my b-breast," said the younger woman. Pinching the younger woman through the fabric of her shirt she smiled before letting go. Natsuki looked in shock as she felt her libido go down at the sensation that she encountered just mere seconds ago.

"I guess that we better get going we are taking this slow are we not?" Natsuki could do nothing but nod at the tawny-haired woman's control over her. Closing the door to the study Natsuki looked in happiness as her heart opened to new destinations for the first time she felt lust. Walking over towards the folder she looked and graced her fingers over her signature before closing it.

Walking outside she handed the folder to the elder Kuga who was sitting on the couch sipping the brown contents inside the glass.

"This is good bourbon but it's not as good as whiskey you can never beat the original brand."

"Well sometimes it's good to have change in your life," said the younger Kuga before taking the glass from her father and drowning it down. Looking away in disgust she handed the glass back to her father.

"I don't understand how you are a Kuga and you don't like to drink I mean your cousin Nao can hold her liquor," said Setusuna with a disconcerted look.

"Well dad Nao is an alcoholic if Mai wasn't there to get her straight. I think she would be far worse then she is now."

"She's a Kuga we have the ability to bounce back from anything."

"Right a Kuga," said Natsuki in an unsure tone.

"You know what that's your problem Natsuki you don't know how to have pride. I swear without my granddaughter I think you wouldn't get this far with Fujino."

"Well I'm not good with those things," said Natsuki setting her chin on her knee-caps.

"Hell then learn it's not hard to do," said the man getting up and walking out towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"What does it look like I'm going to get my granddaughter her tickets to the zoo," said the bold man before closing the door.

"Still always a grouch," said Natsuki to herself.

Taking a walk upstairs from the morning's events Natsuki looked to see her daughter upstairs happily asleep placing the younger girl in bed Natsuki smiled. Kissing the younger girls head she walked out before making her way towards her own room.

Upon opening the door she noticed the object of her affections laid peacefully on the bed reading a magazine her glasses perched on top of her head. Yarning she looked over towards the mother of her child before clawing into bed with her movements timid.

"W-What are you reading?"

"Oh nothing of interest really," said Shizuru closing the book and taking off her glasses.

"Oh…"

"So would you like to catch a nap before your father comes back?"

"S-Sure…"

Finding it hard to resist Natsuki laid her head on top of the tawny-haired woman's chest. Shizuru blushed as she let the foreign yet familiar heat rest its self on her chest.

"Good night Natsuki."

"Good night Shizuru."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Damn it you couldn't think to follow the bitch down towards her house that was a perfect opportunity," screamed an enraged Ahn.

"I'm sorry but we weren't going to let our presence's be known," said the servant

"Well if you're not going to do anything then I will call my accountant right now!" Soon the phone rang signaling her out of her rage looking to see it was none other than her father she picked up.

"Hello father," said Ahn.

"Hello to you to daughter I trust that everything is well."

"Y-Yes sir it is."

"Oh… you wouldn't be lying to me now would you?"

"What do you mean father?"

"I believe we need to talk in person now!"

"I'm sorry father but I'm out of town at this moment," said the older woman.

"Oh really now because I'm out side and I can see your driver waiting on you for something and he confirmed that you were here."

The older woman knew she was caught doing the only thing she could do she walked down stairs. She opened the door to see an older man in his mid-sixties his eyes bold with fury.

"Now that this childish banter is over with I want you to hand me those data reports that I failed to get from Kuga-san."

"Huh I don't know what you're talking about father."

"I see you leave me no choice I'm activating my emergency powers and taking back the company since you cannot run it."

"What you can't do this," said the older woman before kicking the nearest vase shattering it into pieces.

"You see you anger is getting to you this why I'm taking over you gone too far!" Heading up stairs she let the best of her anger get to her vengeance on the rise of insanity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here we are folks weeee I'm done well I have to go to work I hope to update soon or god who knows when see yall and thanks!<strong>

**Preview:**_"Shizuru…what are we?"_

_**Zero **_

_**Out**_


	16. Desire and Conflict Part 2

_**AN: Hey I'm back so sorry for the long wait; I just got some inspiration back and lately. I have been working on my latest and biggest story COME OUTSIDE so that's been taking up my time. I love the way it's turning out and I have my beta Romanica working on it full force so everyone show your love and reviews towards this story. So I'm on my last weekend of my spring break, so I figure I would drop something off for Happy Easter to those who celebrate it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**"Thinking"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity.**_

* * *

><p>Books smashed outside the hallway, all employees looked in worry as their head lifted from there cubicles. The work process of Lu incorporated shook at the fury that came from the large but small office. Taking a swig of her whiskey she threw the rest towards the wall creating a large brown smug against the once white walls.<p>

"How dare he take me off of this project?"

"Look it's not so bad, look we still are in the process of buying Kuga suppliers from under her," spoke the black clad man. Resting her assault on the office before her Ahn lips cured into a sinister smile before she spoke.

"Ahhh yes that is the key I have just remembered something." Taking her hands and wiping her tangled locks back, she her fury stopped replacing it with a calm murderous smile.

"You are right let's go Nagi we have plans to make," said Ahn walking out of the destroyed office. Bowing and looking towards the open door the white-haired man spoke.

"As you wish master Lu it will be done."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Natsuki looked nervously as she looked towards the clock wishing that her father would call, she straightened her tie once again. Not wanting to keep her date for the night waiting; she looked into the mirror before her, her heart beating nervously. The woman of her dreams was just next door from her.

_I can't mess this up come on Kuga you're not a nerd anymore you have a family now! _

"Alright Natsuki old girl let's go!"

"Ara who is Natsuki talking to?"

"Wah…S-Shizuru…"

"Does Natsuki always scream like that when startled?"

"N-No I don't and why aren't in your room?"

"Ara I finished early and I was waiting down stairs, so I came to get you and here I find my Natsuki talking to herself." With a blush Natsuki Kuga gave a small mock glare towards the tawny-haired woman.

"I don't know what you're talking about I don't talk to myself."

"My Natsuki is so cute."

"S-Shizuru…"

"Ara that reminds me Setusuna called and said that he made it home from the zoo with Ruka."

"Ruka is home how come no one told me!"

"Ara I tried to, but I got caught up in your little speech so I was so moved!"

"Ugh…Shizuru…"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Grandpa…"

"Uhh…Yes sweetie?"

"Grandpa Ruka plays the game that you're playing?" Looking at the clock it was going on nine around the table sat Nao, Chie along with two other men.

"I'm sorry sweetie but this is a grown up game," spoke the older man. With small a small puppy dog pout she looked towards the people at the table.

"So Ruka can't play monopoly?" Taking a gulp of her whiskey, Nao slammed her cards on the table taking the little girl into her lap.

"Come on uncle Setusuna let the girl play besides it's not like we are playing for any big money." Taking a gulp of his own whiskey he put out his cigar.

"Fine, Fine she can play but if you lose your money don't blame me Yuuki." Looking towards the younger girl in her lap she smiled looking with her wine colored eyes Ruka spoke.

"Yay Ruka gets to play!"

"Alright Ruka this game is called poker and we got ten million as a bet," spoke the Lava-haired woman in a fiery tone.

"Ara, auntie Nao where's the get free out of jail card?"

"Huh…what the fuck is a get free outta jail card," spoke one of the men.

"How the hell should we know I just know you're gonna lose with that kid Nao," spoke the blonde haired man.

"Aye fuck you buddy; I'll have you know that this kid is my good luck charm."

"Aye will all of you shut the fuck up and stop using foul language in front of my fucking granddaughter you fucktards! Now let's play poker damn it and Yuuki put out that cigar!"

"What uncle Setusuna I haven't even lit it!"

"Nao…"

"Ok I get it I get it."

"Is this like the candy land game?"

"Err yea you played candy land before," asked Setusuna.

"Yes but by myself at my old school no one wanted to play with Ruka. They called Ruka stupid and said that she can't play cause I wasn't normal." Every person's eyes softened at the girl's admission, looking over towards each other they looked warmly.

"How about auntie Nao and auntie Chie teach you how to play this game?"

"Ara Really…"

"Yes…"

Leaning on the side towards the red-haired woman Chie whispered. "Hey are you sure that Ruka isn't going to get confused by this game I mean it took me this long to get it."

"Don't worry she's gonna get it besides she's our ticket outta this mess," Nao whispered back.

"How deep **are** we?

"Don't worry I know that Ruka knows how to count."

"Nao how deep are we?"

"Umm we are like fifty-five million deep."

"What!"

"Oh don't forget that ten you just dropped right now," spoke Setusuna.

"Oh my god its official we are in deep," spoke Chie slouching back in her chair.

"No we are not we have Ruka," spoke Nao raising the girl on up for all to see.

"Alright now that amateur hour is over let's get the playing," spoke one of the men. Setting her back down the red haired woman looked towards the small girl.

"Now Ruka before we start this game can you count to ten?" Smiling brightly she shook her head before speaking.

"Hai Ruka can count to ten even though the six's and nine's try to trick Ruka." Smirking at the players across the table she picked up her cards.

"Alright prepare to lose all your money boys cause the gravy train is coming home."

"Keep dreaming Yuuki keep dreaming," spoke the man before throwing his cards in.

_**Meanwhile… **_

The night was calm, as Natsuki looked into the crimson colored eyes that managed to put there red wine that sat on the table to shame. Gulping and looking around the question burned into Natsuki's heart and mind, she stared at the one thing that she wanted more than life.

"Ara, are you worried about Ruka Natsuki?"

"Y-Yes a little I mean it's her first time over that man's place. I know how it can get in that house, but at least I could always see you when I wanted to."

"I know and I you."

_Go for it Kuga now's your chance!_

"This brings me to my next question."

Looking at the nervousness of the woman that sat across the table from her Shizuru smiled. Natsuki knew that woman before her was open towards the next pair of words that were going to come out of her mouth she spoke.

"I know we k-kissed last night and a couple of times before that, I just want you to know that I never want that to end. So, what I'm asking exactly is important."

"You can ask anything my Natsuki," spoke Shizuru warmly.

"Shizuru…what are we?" It was as if all time stopped the speeding of Natsuki's heart ran deeper and stronger within that moment. Her lips became dry; she tried everything that she could to not pick up the glass of wine to sooth her nerves.

"I'm Natsuki's just as she is mine," stated Shizuru with tears in her eyes.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki touched her cheek as she felt her own tears sliding down, for the first time in life the twenty-six year old felt her heart touch home at last.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yay read and review sorry for the profanity in the story I just want it to be more realistic and funny along with a dramatic plot.<strong>_

_**Preview:**_ _"Natsuki, mommy guess what Ruka leaned!"_

_**Zero**_


	17. My Daughter Learned What! Part 1

_**AN: Hey I'm back thank you so much for your wonderful reviews I'm so glad to be back with you guys for this story. Well as always read & review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**"Thinking"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity.**_

* * *

><p>Natsuki awoke to the soft sounds of birds chirping. Obstructing her vision in the most pleasant manner, she looked at the golden wheat locks.<p>

Smiling towards herself the mother of twenty-six smiled and thought to herself.

_I can't believe we are together my high school dream finally has come true._

With a smirk she looked as Shizuru cutely twitched her nose, smiling towards herself she was reminded of her daughter. Little did she know that the tawny-haired woman was awake.

"Ara it's nice to hear happiness coming from my Natsuki's voice at this hour," commented Shizuru no opening her eyes.

"Wah…how did you know I was up?"

"Ara has Natsuki forgot about our daughter, I always had to be on alert when Ruka was born."

"Oh I see so…did Ruka cry a lot when she was a baby." Shizuru opened her eyes to see Natsuki with her chin on her knees a sad look within her eyes. With a small smile she shared her lover's pain, taking her time she kissed the cobalt-haired woman with a strong passion.

Feeling her own body knocked back Natsuki relaxed into the kiss taking in her lover's romantic aura. Poking her tongue out she intruded her lover's mouth in which Natsuki gave in fully. Taking a fistful of her lover's night gown into her hand Natsuki broke for air making her lungs dull with air again.

"That was…where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Ara so many questions my Natsuki, do you not want to continue and see what else I learned?"

"Mmmm delightful," purred Natsuki in a lustful tone. As soon as the two were back to their heated passionate session half way into the motions of lust, the phone rung signaling them out of there trance. Breaking apart and looking at the ringing phone they knew where the call was coming from.

"That must be my father with Ruka." Picking up the phone Natsuki put the phone on speaker to hear nothing but rustling and noise in the background.

"Hey dad you there is Ruka alright?"

"Hahahahaha I'm so fucking rich!" Shizuru and Natsuki pulled their heads back at the sound of Nao's voice, looking towards each other they looked back at the phone.

"Don't you mean you are richer Nao and cut it out you dope your on Natsuki's phone," spoke Chie.

"Damn it someone pour me another drink and bring Ruka another ice cream Sunday."

"Nao where's my kid," shouted Natsuki losing patience for the red-haired aunt.

"Huh oh I forgot that you were on the phone dog snot here she is," spoke Nao. A small rustle of the cellular was caused, within a short second the little girl came into sound.

"Hi mama, hi Natsuki…" The two parents softened at the sound of their daughter's voice, knowing that she was safe rested their hearts.

"I sweetie did you have a good time," asked Shizuru.

"Hai Ruka did…"

"What did you see at the zoo baby?"

"Ruka saws a lot, she saw the elephants, tigers, birds, and the monkeys. Then grandpa bought me ice cream, then he let me play in his game with auntie Nao and auntie Chie. Now, Ruka is having ice cream with auntie Nao and auntie Chie."

_Ice cream with Nao and Chie its eight in the morning wait…something isn't right._

"Natsuki…"

"H-Hai Ruka baby…" Natsuki was snapped out of her trance by her own daughter's voice. Glancing warmly towards the phone she listened to her daughter.

"Ruka had a nice time with grandpa Setusuna."

"Really I'm glad you did, where's grandpa now?"

"Mmmm Nao said he's in the losers booth crying even though grandpa did look sad last night," spoke Ruka in a sad tone.

"I see well after me and you finish talking, can you give your grandfather his cellphone back?"

"Nope he can't get it back cause its mine," interrupted Nao in the background.

"What!"

"Natsuki, mommy, guess what Ruka leaned!" Before Natsuki could give the lava-haired woman a tongue lashing, she softened at her daughter's voice once again. Perking up along with her lover Shizuru giggled at the events that were coming. Knowing that her daughter was safe where she was at, she listened along with her cobalt haired lover.

"What did you learn baby," encouraged Shizuru.

"Ruka learned how to play poker! It was fun she learned how to bluff and Ruka doesn't get her six's and nine's confused! But Ruka feels sad cause grandpa and the others didn't look happy!"

"T-That's g-good R-Ruka c-can y-you p-put your aunt Nao on the phone," stuttered Natsuki in anger trying to hold a smile.

"Hai love you mama and Natsuki," spoke the little girl before handing the phone over towards the next person.

"Aye dog snot what's going on," spoke Nao into the phone.

"Nao why the fuck did you teach my daughter how to play poker asshole!"

"Wait a minute I didn't teach her how to play she just watched!"

"Nao, Ruka got the whole table to fold," added Chie in the back ground.

"Stay outta this Harada," said Nao in a hushed tone.

"Bring my baby girl back home and ice cream isn't a breakfast food," shouted Natsuki.

"Ok, ok, we will bring her back I was hoping to keep her for one more da-"

"Bring her back now!"

"Ok, but I have one more thing to say," said Nao.

"What else could you possibility say Nao," spoke Natsuki while rubbing her temples while her head rested on the pillows.

"Well what I wanted to say was Chietaughthertoo."

"Wha…"

As soon as that last sentence was spoke the line went dead. Natsuki snapped up looking at the phone as if she wished it to explode.

"Ahhh why can't they learn how to act," spoke Natsuki putting a pillow over her head in frustration.

"Ara don't worry besides did you hear Ruka this is the happiest I have ever heard her. Also too did you hear what she said she said that she learned the difference between her nine's and six's." Natsuki eyes half lidded in memory of her own past and her own struggle. It wasn't until Shizuru planted a kiss on her lover's cheek snapping her outta trance.

"Don't worry Natsuki your still a great person don't blame yourself none of this is your fault."

"I love you Shizuru you know that?"

Looking into her lovers eyes she finally spoke the words that her heart knew for so long for the first time Shizuru Fujino let the words of her heart echo through her lips.

"I love you to Natsuki always."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you folks for the reviews I mean it was great please help me get to 200 if you can but if not it's a not a big deal. Until then everyone check out my other story come outside. Well its 3 am here and I'm sleepy so sorry for the mistakes but I just wanted to get this chapter out to you guys.<strong>_

_**Preview:**_ _"I'm giving you two weeks to fix this problem Kuga."_

_**ZeRo**_


	18. My Daughter Learned What! Part 2

**_AN: Hey I'm back __thank __you well read and review sorry for any mistakes I'm at the laundry mat while doing this ^_^'_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime._**

**_"Thinking"_**

**_Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity._**

* * *

><p>A flash of red hair jumped as it was chased by a thundering could of blue, Nao hopped behind the couch as she tried to take cover from her angry cousin.<p>

Ruka looked with curious eyes at Natsuki and Nao as they ran around the house in a fanatic fury. Looking up at her mother she tugged lightly at the hem of Shizuru's dress. Looking down and acknowledging her daughters presence Shizuru smiled.

"Ara mommy why is Natsuki chasing Nao and can Ruka play?"

"I'm sorry baby but you can't play its very dangerous for you to do what Natsuki is doing." As soon as the tawny-haired woman said those words a loud yelp was heard as the two saw Nao and Natsuki tangled on the ground. What shocked the room more was the fact that the young company owner bared her teeth into the lava-haired woman's leg.

Like a dog she growled as she sunk her teeth deeper into the school teacher's leg, but not drawing blood.

"Ahhh…Shizuru can you get your pet wolf the fuck off of me, my leg is killing me!" Looking at the blue-haired woman before her she looked as Natsuki had no signs of letting go.

"Ara Natsuki let go," commanded Shizuru clapping her hands. At the command Natsuki snapped out of her rage, taking the red-haired woman's leg out of her mouth she stood up and straightened her dress shirt.

"What the fuck Natsuki!"

"You know what the fuck Nao! You taught my damn daughter how to play poker if you weren't my cousin I would kick your fucking teeth in!"

"Yeah I know you would but look at all the money that we won!" Looking at the wad of cash that was in Nao's hand she gulped at the luxury of it all shaking her head her glare returned.

"I don't care that's a bad habit for my daughter to learn and I don't want her inhabiting that!"

"Alright, alright I won't do it again but you have to admit Ruka is smart. I mean we were fifty five in the hole but she doubled that amount in ten minutes."

"I don't care she's my daughter! I don't want her in that crap!"

"Fine well if anything take this," said Nao getting to her feet. Grabbing the blue haired woman's hand she shoved a wad of money into Natsuki's awaiting hand.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's Ruka's earnings," said Nao before walking off towards the door. Taking the money and gripping it tightly in her hand she looked towards the side before speaking.

"Fuck, Nao you stupid idiot!"

Throwing the cash on the table she looked to where her girlfriend and daughter were once standing. Seeing that they were no longer there Natsuki smacked her head in annoyance at the mistake she made.

"Fuck I forgot about Ruka!"

Pushing the wooden revolving door she looked to see Ruka seated along with Shizuru at the stove readying herself to serving breakfast. With tears in her eyes she opened her mouth to speak.

"S-Shizuru I'm s-"

"Ara there's no need to say sorry you were mad and you had every right to be, even though that was a colorful expression of your anger. I can't blame you I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes to be honest."

"Still Ruka didn't have to hear that come from my mouth; I don't know what she's going to think of me after seeing me like that."

"Ara I think she has seen worse your no more guilty then I am love," said Shizuru stroking her lovers cheek tenderly.

"But…"

"Shhh… Natsuki it's alright besides I took her out the room before she could hear anything. Also I don't think she's ready to know that you're her real father."

"What about…she's gonna hate me I know it."

"No she's not Ruka loves you and I love you too, unlike me my daughter knows when something is in front of her," said Shizuru with sad eyes. The two shared in a quiet moment until cobalt-haired girl spoke.

"Mommy Ruka's hungry," spoke the tiny voice. Snapping out of their sad thoughts, they looked over towards there little girl who looked curiously at what the two were doing.

"Ara what a bad mommy I am to forget my baby's breakfast," said Shizuru breaking apart from Natsuki. Just as Natsuki was about to join the mother of her child and daughter; her mobile rung signaling her out of her trance of a happy family. Pressing to answer the call she walked out as she picked up to answer.

"Yeah what is it, Chie?"

"Natsuki get over here its complete pandemonium at the office right now. An emergency broad meeting is going to take place in half an hour. Hurry and get your ass over here."

"Ok I'm on my way," answered Natsuki slipping on her blazer while tucking her tie into her blazer pocket. Grabbing her briefcase she was out the door without a word.

…

Natsuki arrived to see the office in a fanatic state; papers were being spread around as office workers ran with no direction. Heading towards her was none other than Chie.

It's a wreck in here," said Chie walking with the emerald-eyed woman.

"What's the status of this information?"

"Well I was told that one of our stocks have been bought from under us, as well as many other deals with our suppliers are being made."

"Someone paid them it's obvious and I know who it is."

"Well whether you know who it is or not the board is not too happy, Natsuki if any more of our suppliers are bought from under us it could mean the end of Kuga Inc."

"Over my dead body this is happening I need something to pass on to my daughter no matter what." Walking in the office she spotted a row of business men in tailor made suits, just as she was looking over she looked towards the disgruntled face of her father.

"Good morning gentlemen."

"If you could call it a good morning," spoke one man in anger. Rather than getting angry Natsuki straightened herself towards the blow that was directed towards her.

"I suppose your right Mr. Moriamoshi I have been briefly notified of the situation that is at hand."

"That's good that you know, but right now because of this change that your suppliers are investing in is making our market go down. Now I have invested in Kuga Industrial and I watched you bring it up from the abyss Setusuna. But no disrespect this managing and expanding our markets and suppliers is your daughter's job now. If she's going to be a careless kid I don't think I can continue my hand in this company."

"I see your concern Mr. Moriamoshi Natsuki will get the job done and I am sorry for her incompetence," said Setusuna with glaring eyes. Natsuki looked with hurt eyes at the man's cold exterior at the young woman before her.

"It is no problem, but this problem needs to be solved and fast," said one of the board members towards the others.

"Yes I agree I will personally take care of it," said Setusuna. With anger Natsuki spoke at the lack of participation that she was experiencing.

"Look I can fix this so instead of passing me over as a child you should get your heads out of your asses. I'm Natsuki Kuga daughter of Setusuna Kuga and…Saeko Kuga I graduated top of my class with my master's in business. I want to take over this business someday and let's get something clear here I will get to the bottom of this so do me a favor can shut the fuck up!"

All member's looked at with stone in her there eyes looking with sharp eyes the older man spoke.

"So you think that you can figure out all of this by yourself Kuga-san?"

"Yes I can Mr. Moriamoshi I can and I will," said Natsuki looking with a glare in her eyes.

_"I'm giving you two weeks to fix this problem Kuga." _With that the older man stood and exited his way out the door soon many more men followed in suit as they left Kuga to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope that should be good enough for you I well I will update next week if I can thx read and review folks.<strong>_

_**Preview:**_ _"How could he just leave me to the lions like that?"_

_**Zero**_


	19. Boiling Point Part 1

**_AN: Hey I'm back __thank __you well read and review sorry for any mistakes ^_^'_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime._**

**_"Thinking"_**

**_Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity Lemon AHEAD!*_**

* * *

><p>Natsuki walked in loosening her tie as Shizuru looked with worry. Shizuru looked up from her book that she was reading to see Natsuki's distress. Looking over at her girlfriend Shizuru watched as the woman went into the kitchen to snatch a beer. Knowing that her girlfriend was not one to drink she leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with him," spoke Natsuki out loud.

"Ara are you alright Natsuki?"

"No I'm not my meeting… it ran into some problems today. I mean it's like there is a general lack of respect those old farts!"

"Don't tell me your father and his associates are bothering you," guessed Shizuru looking with worry.

"Yea I mean they want me to figure out something that I can't possibly get any information on." Shizuru walked to where her girlfriend was, taking her hands and massaging the cobalt woman's shoulders Natsuki instantly relaxed.

"How could he just leave me to the lions like that?"

Knowing who the woman was talking about; Shizuru looked warmly before hugging the cobalt-haired woman from behind.

"Well maybe your father wants to see what you can do, maybe before you came into the business there were some doubts."

"So you're taking his side," said Natsuki with a playful smile.

"Ara no but I am saying this your father and you have more in common then you think. Do you want to know how I know?"

Taking the tawny-haired woman's hand and leading her to where she rested in her lap, Natsuki lightly kissed the bridge of her tawny-haired woman's nose.

"Ok Ms. Fujino how do you know?"

"I know because I see the same thing in Ruka our daughter."

"O-Ok and what is it that you see?"

"I see strength, courage, compassion and an undying loyalty. Ruka has that and so you do Natsuki and for what it's worth I'm glad those traits brought me to you."

Without a moments hesitation Natsuki's lips were firmly pressed on the tawny-haired woman's. Knowing that she herself was inexperienced she took every bit of information that every book and porn DVD provided her. Shizuru tangled her hand within her lover's hair knowing that it would sooth the blue-haired woman's nerves.

Without breaking the kiss Natsuki lifted the woman into her arms while Shizuru wrapped her legs around her waist. Breaking apart the business woman spoke.

"W-What time is Nao dropping off Ruka?"

"Three-thirty after her lesson don't worry we have enough time," panted Shizuru heavily before continuing the kiss. Carrying her lover upstairs Natsuki laid the tawny-haired woman softly on the mattress below. Feeling herself get wet she knew that Shizuru was waiting for a taste.

"I don't know why I haven't thought of this in college why did I waste so much time," said Shizuru with tears in her crimson-eyes. With tears of her own Natsuki leaned to give the golden-haired woman a kiss, breaking apart Natsuki looked passionately into the eyes of her lover.

"Don't worry we have all the time in the world and I have thought about this since the day I met you. So please love don't feel guilty I love you and only you."

As soon as those words were uttered the tawny-haired woman kissed her lover passionately, continuing their love Natsuki smiled into the kiss.

Removing her own shirt Natsuki smiled as she took her girlfriends hand placing it on her left breast. "Show me…I need to know Shizuru," spoke the woman passionately. Taking the lead Shizuru leaned up to kiss the blue-haired woman before flipping her over.

Kissing her way down towards her lovers black covered chest. Shizuru smiled as her lovers taste in underwear still remained in high standards.

Pulling down the bra her mouth hungrily covered the woman's nipple. Loving the control and remembering what it was like to be a lover Shizuru erased the memories of her time with Anh and her touch. Swirling her tongue she felt her lovers legs wiggle from under her. Picking up that her lover was easily excited Shizuru decided to play on the weakness.

"Ara so my Natsuki gets wet very fast?"

"Y-Yes I-I do o-only for you S-Shizuru," stuttered Natsuki with a blush. Natsuki's head tossed and turned as she felt the sensations dripping all the way towards her pussy lips.

"Do you want me to take these pants off I know you do," said Shizuru lightly biting the younger woman's nipple. Nodding her head rapidly Shizuru slid down removing the woman's pants, leaving her in matching black underwear. Smiling she removed her clothes as well leaving herself nude to her lovers emerald-eyes.

"Y-You look beautiful Shizuru."

"Ara and you do to Natsuki and right now I'm about to make you feel beautiful as well." Lightly grabbing her girlfriend by the ankle and sliding Natsuki towards the edge of the bed Shizuru kneeled down. Licking her lips Natsuki dreamed of the day that the woman of fawn locks would be in between her legs.

Knowing that this was her lovers first time Shizuru could smell the new wet heat that came from Natsuki's soaking wet pussy. Sliding the panty towards the side her red eyes took a sneak peek at the prize before her, only for it to be tucked away by her lover's legs closing.

"S-Shizuru d-don't look like that!"

"Ara but why can't I look at what I am about to eat."

"I-It's embarrassing," stuttered Natsuki. Taking her lovers legs and gently but lightly splitting them apart, Shizuru removed the cobalt-haired woman's bra and wet sloppy panties making both of them equal with nudity.

Licking her lips with hunger Shizuru's tongue took a long lick making Natsuki's legs close around her head. Knowing that her lover had not came; Shizuru forced the long limbs apart before driving her long tongue in her lover's wet hole.

"S-Shizuru…Ahhh…more!"

Doing as she was told her tongue dragged up and down, her girlfriends clit making the juices drip heavily on the mattress below her. Knowing what would drive her lover wild Shizuru lightly bit her lover's clit sending the younger woman over the edge. With blue-haired woman's wet juicy clit fat with desire, Shizuru dived in for the kill sending an orgasm deep within her lover's walls.

"S-Shi-zuru…Ahhh I'm Cumming…I'm Cumming!"

With those last words the blue-haired woman did as she promised, cumming into her lover's mouth sending the taste of honey into her lovers tongue. Pulling up Shizuru licked her lips hungrily as she touched her own pussy. Taking the woman and putting her on top to where she was face to face with her own pussy that was lightly covered with tawny-hair. Shizuru looked once again into the face her lovers throbbing pussy that seemed to pulsate from the orgasm from seconds ago.

"W-What are we doing now," said Natsuki who was lightly covered in sweat.

"Ara this is a sixty-nine and now you're going to make me cum while I take what's mine." Knowing what the woman meant Natsuki happily obliged knowing that her virginity only belonged to the woman under her at this moment. Slipping upwards more Natsuki licked the small hidden clit that was known as Shizuru's never in her wildest dreams had the taste of her lover swayed her mind.

Liking the taste more Natsuki dove in greedily with no signal of stopping. "Y-Yes Natsuki just like that…take it all in," spoke Shizuru breathlessly. Knowing that she still had a job to do Shizuru licked her finger before rubbing the blue-haired girls clit up in down testily. Almost stopping what she was doing Natsuki's pussy produced wetness as she knew what her lover was doing. Spreading as wide as she could she readied herself as her mouth never left the tawny-haired woman's now fat wet pussy.

With prefect sync Shizuru drove her fingers in breaking the blue-haired woman's hymen. Growling in pain into the tawny-haired woman's clit Natsuki momentarily stopped what she was doing. Knowing that her lover legs wobbled from the force Shizuru waited until the pain of her lover would dull.

"It's alright Natsuki…Shhh…tell me when to go then I will," whispered Shizuru. Letting her inner pussy walls adjust towards the one digit Natsuki felt the pain extinguish she was now Shizuru's. Feeling her lover rock back and forth on her finger she signaled her readiness.

"Ara shall I move now," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Y-Yes," spoke Natsuki quickly before driving back into her lover's pussy. Smacking her lover's ass Shizuru smiled before pulling out and adding another finger towards the party that was known as Natsuki's wet pussy.

Pushing in Natsuki moaned into Shizuru clit as she ate hungrily, the vibrations of Natsuki moans shaking Shizuru's clit.

"Ara…just like that Natsuki keep eating me just like that." Taking her fingers she drove right into the younger woman at increasing her pace. Looking and licking her lips while trying to hold off her own orgasm; Shizuru looked as her finger drove into her lover's pussy that she now owned. Raising her hips higher she hoped that her blue-haired girlfriend would get the point to eat her harder as her own orgasm rang close.

Natsuki's pussy was on fire as she rocked herself along her lover's hands, feeling her lover digits hit her g-spot Natsuki's eyes rolled towards the back of her head.

"My N-Natsuki wants to c-come?"

Shaking her head along her lover's clit Shizuru sped her fingers up as her mouth made it towards Natsuki's clit once again. With that motion Natsuki hit her own orgasm screaming into her lover's clit as her tongue ran rampant over Shizuru's clit Natsuki heard as Shizuru screamed in ecstasy. With the last spasm that hit their bodies the both collapsed noting caring if each other's weight affected them.

"I love you my Natsuki."

"I-I love you to my Shizuru." With that the two fell to sleep not caring what position that they were in letting the few minutes of rest get towards there now arching bodies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well I decided to do a lemon because I knew this was in the M section, but this might be the only lemon for this story that I do. I'm only doing this once because this is more of a family oriented story and I sort of like it that way now as for the other stories there will be sex. Since I am a Satanist and I enjoy sex between women a lot I'm thinking of adding a lot more towards my other stories but that remains to be unseen. Well-read and review yay!<strong>_

_**Preview:**_ _"Holy fucking baby Jesus what the fuck is going on here?!"_

_**Zero**_


	20. Boiling Point Part 2

_**AN: Hey thank **__**you well read and review sorry for any mistakes ^_^'**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**"Thinking"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity.**_

* * *

><p>Natsuki rested within the confines of her bed her body drained of bodily fluids as she looked down at the work that Shizuru was doin to her womanhood. Never before had the ex-virgin felt complete at her lovers actions, it wasn't until the lovers silent love nest was broken by a loud thud.<p>

Lifting her head from between her lover's legs letting the cover slide down her slender yet firm body, Shizuru looked over towards the door along with her lover.

_"Holy fucking baby Jesus what the fuck is going on here?!"_

Doing the only thing she could do Natsuki shot up and covered herself, thanking whatever force above her daughter had not come up with her.

"Fucking Nao go away!"

"Oh shit I can't wait to tell everyone else," said Nao before closing the door. Once the door was closed Natsuki heard the sounds of her pride and joy outside the door. Walking over quickly on shaky legs Natsuki locked the door, turning around in all of her nude glory she looked over towards a laughing Shizuru.

"What may I ask you is so funny," asked the blue-haired woman in a light annoyed voice.

"Ara it seems to me that Nao is happy."

"Why cause she gets to laugh at my expense?"

"No darling because she finally she's you happy, I know that look and you should be happy to."

"I know…but zuru what are we going to tell Ruka?"

"Well we are going to tell her the truth as much as we can."

"What if she hates me I mean she was still very much attached to Ahn," said Natsuki rubbing her fingers through her locks.

"Natsuki it's going to be alright Ruka loves you just as I do. Now enough worrying time for us to get in the shower."

"Us…"

"Ara yes us and I plan on keeping it us for a very long time." With a blush Natsuki's dreams came true, as her heart lead her towards the woman of her dreams as well as reality.

…

"So is that when Ruka calls for a raise?"

"Yeah but you have to have the money to call for a raise," said Nao with cards in hand. Ruka thought hard as her tiny fingers tried to hold on to all five of her cards without her aunt looking.

"But how come you always call raise when you don't have the money aunty Nao?"

"Well err…"

"That's because your aunty Nao plans to cheat and she usually loses," said Natsuki coming down her hair still wet.

"Natsuki…"

Putting her cards down on the table, the little girl ran up towards the crouching blue-haired mother. Scooping her daughter up with ease, she kissed and nuzzled the little girl's cheek in which Ruka nuzzled back.

"Ok if you pack of wolves are done now I'll be heading home, Natsuki call with the details," said Nao with a wink. Closing the door Natsuki looked with a glare at the closed door Nao walked out of.

"Ara Natsuki why are you glaring did Ruka do something bad?"

"Huh n-no you didn't."

"Where's mommy at?"

"She's still upstairs when she comes down we want to talk to you about something very important."

"Hai…Ruka wants to show you what she learned in school." Pulling out her coloring book Natsuki watched interest as her daughter learned something new. Thinking back to her own childhood she knew that school was more difficult for her at her daughter's age. Feeling herself almost tear up, she turned as she heard footsteps coming from downstairs.

"Mommy…"

"Rushing down stairs Shizuru scooped up her daughter kissing her cheek."

"Ara was my baby good for aunty Nao?"

"Hai…aunty Nao said that Ruka's getting really good at numbers. Also aunty Nao she showed me this trick for coloring in the lines, Ruka was showing Natsuki."

"That's good to hear baby," said Shizuru sitting down with Ruka in between the two.

"S-So your mother and I would like to talk to you about something very important Ruka."

"Hai…" With a long sigh Shizuru knew that this was hard for the cobalt-haired woman as well as something else that was bothering her. Deciding to speak up for the both of them Shizuru spoke.

"What do you think about having two mommies?"

"Mmmm…I thought Ruka had two mommies," said Ruka in confusion.

"Ara you did, but mommy Ahn isn't coming back."

"But you said that mommy Ahn is going to come with us when we move," said Ruka with tears. Feeling her heart break Natsuki looked like a kicked puppy as she heard the younger child's words.

"Please Ruka understand," said Shizuru with soft sad eyes. With tears in her eyes the little girl cried, as she climbed as fast as she could up stairs and into her room.

Looking with her head down in shame Natsuki stood up as her eyes watered. In an attempt to comfort the blue-haired woman, Shizuru watched as Natsuki flinched at the tawny-haired woman's contact.

"I'm going out for a drink."

With that the cobalt-haired woman left with her thoughts raging, her life felt so useless without the small girl in it.

…

"So everything is in motion all of the stocks were pulled?"

"Yes they were I'm expecting payment for this as well as a percentage of the company as well when it sells," spoke an older voice.

"Yes most certainly, as far as I'm concerned I'll leave it up to you big wigs about the dissection of Kuga Inc."

"That's good to know you are a visionary Lu-san."

"Thank you unlike my father I tend to have bigger dreams in store, something that surpasses my father's expectations."

"You have my one hundred percent support Lu-san," spoke the voice.

"Good well prepare the rest of the brokers at the exchange, I think it's time to draw out my next move."

…

"Hey you I haven't seen you here in a while." Smiling over toward the red-haired woman Natsuki walked over towards the bartender.

"Hey Midori, can I get a Stokey's on the rocks make it a double."

"Ouch something bad happen? I haven't seen you order that drink since Shizuru would go out on one of her dates back in college. So what's the problem?"

Taking the drink from the older woman Natsuki knocked back the drink as it burned her lungs. As soon as the contents were drained down, Natsuki looked towards the older woman before speaking.

"My little girl hates me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey well that's three updates finished two to go next for today is Satan's Werewolf and with Thunder with Lightning today is national Zero update day. So folks that means you're going to have to write to that means write a review. Satan's Werewolf might take me a while because something special is going to happen oh yeah.<strong>_

_**Preview:**_ _"I heard some pretty shifty stuff going on with Lu Inc. I mean the underground has ears as well as mouths too."_

_**Zero **_


	21. Always A Good Start Part 1

_**AN: Hello folks and welcome to another chapter of you hijacked my pregnancy. I'm writing this authors note because I just got a private message from a reviewer saying that my work has been copied. Now I have so far read this story You Got Me Pregnant from Bradsmithgold12 and I believe personally that it is a copy of my work. Until further notice or when this author updates or I see something completely different from my work this person is plagiarizing my work. The only thing that is different is the fact that Natsuki wants to go aboard to school and there's no abuse or learning disability. There some added scenes that the author came up with, but it's still the same plot idea and as well as some dialog if you don't believe me read their story with mine as I did. There still is the same core idea that I came up with and I understand that this is Fan Fiction and you are supposed to unleash your imagination, but that does NOT mean copy anyone's imagination. Nevertheless, I thank all of my reviewers for telling me and sticking up for me in my absence of my story. As for Bradsmithgold12 start making up your own stories buddy so NOT COOL. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**"Thinking"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Shizuru…"<em>

_"Ara yes…"_

_"I think you better pick up Natsuki," spoke a familiar voice. Without hesitation Shizuru got up taking the car keys in hand. Without letting go of her cell phone she walked out the door. Knowing that her lover was down the street and many body guards stood Shizuru knew it was safe to leave a sound Ruka._

"Ara what has Natsuki gotten herself into now?"

"Nothing but I know she's too drunk to drive, but I'm in the back attending to her you remember where the old bar is at do you?"

"Hai I'll be there in six minutes Mai."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Natsuki gulped down the small glass of water for the third time as she gave it back to Mai. Looking with tears in her eyes, Natsuki cried once more. With the knowledge that her friend had never cried Mai knew something was wrong.

"E-Everything is a m-mess."

"No it isn't Natsuki you have Shizuru," coaxed Mai.

"Yea I have Shizuru, but my baby girl hates me Ahn wants to rip my guts apart. In addition, to top it off the company that my family built is going under. Just now I got a text saying that more of our stocks are have been bought from under us. Also I think my father hates me again."

"Natsuki your father doesn't hate you and as for the thing with Lu Inc. I heard some stuff. However, here I'm going to give you this number and I want you to call this guy. He knows things and considering you two are cut from the same cloth I think you'll get along fine."

"What does he know?"

"I heard some pretty shifty stuff going on with Lu Inc. I mean the underground has ears as well as mouths too."

"Well I would like to hear what the underground has to say. Even though it's completely useless Kuga Inc. is finished." Natsuki watched as Mai slipped a white folded piece of paper into her shirt pocket.

"Just in case you change your mind," spoke Mai. It wasn't until she saw tawny-colored hair that she perked up despite her drunken stupor.

"Ara Natsuki, is this what you're doing?"

"S-Shizuru I just…n-needed sometime alone that's all," slurred Natsuki. With both women taking the blue-haired woman under each arm the walked her out towards Shizuru's car that was waiting.

"Where are we going Shizuru? Can you make me some pancakes?"

"Ara yes Natsuki but you have to let me put this seat belt on you."

"O-Ok..."

Mai looked on at the two as she smiled lightly before speaking. With the passenger door closed and Natsuki strapped in her seat. Mai looked towards Shizuru before speaking her mind.

"You know she's suffering more then we think. Natsuki's facing multiple things here with the company, Ruka and being in a relationship with you. I think she's trying to take more then she can handle she told me about Ahn under cutting her company. I gave her a number in her pocket hopefully it helps with whatever questions you need."

"Thank you Mai," said Shizuru hugging the orange-haired woman. Breaking apart and looking back Shizuru could see the light tears from Natsuki's closed eyes as she slept. Biting her lip she knew what she had to do.

"So what is your plan now Shizuru?"

"I think it's time that I pay the business world a visit," spoke Shizuru.

_**Next Morning…**_

Natsuki awoke towards the ray of the sun beating on her. Not wondering why her alarm clock did not set itself to ring. She looked at the empty bed besides her worrying with panic she rushed to shower after looking at the time. Taking off her clothes she saw the paper from last night with Mai's name on it reading the paper she the contents were exposed.

_Natsuki here's the number to a guy named Yamada maybe he can help you digging up something's on Lu Inc. remember Natsuki everyone has a past._

_Yamada _

_(727) 458-7264_

_From Mai_

After her shower Natsuki ran downstairs fully dressed to look for her daughter and girlfriend. Looking and seeing that no one was around she looked towards the maid that came in for a her weekly cleaning.

"If you are looking for Shizuru-sama and Ruka-sama, they are both out," spoke the maid.

"Did they say where they were going?"

"Yes Ruka-sama is at school and Shizuru is at Kuga Inc. as we speak."

"Thank you."

Taking her car keys the pounding headache in Natsuki's head didn't seem to want to stop. Focusing on the road she thought to today's meeting and the urgency of having to be there.

"Shit what is Shizuru doing there when I know that _**she's**_ going to be there?"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"We cannot wait for your daughter anymore Setusuna," spoke Moriamoshi with a stern look.

"Fine we will have no other occurrence within this meeting so it is in all of our best interest to close this meeting," spoke Ahn with a smile towards the older Kuga. Knitting his hands together with his head down the older Kuga sighed in defeat.

"Aright this meeting is adjourned."

"Ara gentlemen I think not." All men looked in shock at the woman who came in with pinstriped black dress with matching black heels as well as ruffled white women's business blouse.

Looking in shock as well with anger in her eyes Ahn looked over towards the tawny-haired woman that she installed fear into. Glancing into her eyes Ahn could tell that something was different from last time she could tell that fear was no longer there only the will to protect.

"Would you please enlighten us towards the situation and the reasoning that you're here Ms. Fujino," spoke Moriamoshi with a smug look.

"I'm here for representation Mr. Moriamoshi."

"Surely your father presence here is more than enough which doesn't require anymore representation," spoke Ahn with calm but fierce look. Leaning over the meeting table and looking seductively in her physical actions Shizuru spoke.

"Oh but I'm here for _**my**_ girlfriend Natsuki Kuga."

"What's the meaning of this Fujino?"

"It is my daughters request and I shall allow it Moriamoshi," spoke the older Fujino. Smiling towards her father Shizuru mouthed a small thank you.

"Now gentlemen in the case of Kuga corps, I have put all accounts concerning trade and stocks on freeze." Eyes snapping open in shock Setusuna looked at the blonde-haired woman as if she were a god send. Pulling out papers from a file that she had pulled from Natsuki's desk Shizuru spoke.

"Running over this case it states that certain companies here have illegally brought stocks from under Kuga corps. Violating the code of conduct in the validation of trade and agreement clause that each one of you signed with Kuga-sama here."

"So what does that mean for us pumpkin," asked the older Fujino with a smile at his daughters keen business wits.

"That means dad that all you sitting here are under investigation." With her teeth gritted Ahn walked out along with Moriamoshi behind her a small victory for the day.

"Now gentlemen let's talk about business shall we," spoke Shizuru sitting and crossing her legs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Now that this is written up. I'm happy to get back to writing and this was a special chapter for my reviewers that alerted me and stuck up for me. Thank you people as for Brad please stop copying you're a talented writer and you don't need to use my work to get your work get across. So please take off the story or change most of it and make it your OWN work not anyone else's. <strong>_

_**Preview: **__"Consider yourself saved."_

_**Also**_

_**Preview: **__"It's my turn to help you Natsuki. To long have I been oblivious to your pain and I want to stop pretending and help you._

_**Zero**_


	22. Always A Good Start Part 2

_**AN: Hey, folks well I had an interesting message fly in my inbox this weekend. As all the reviewers know the author, Bradsmithgold12 messaged me saying that he is "not" copying me. In addition to this "new" information, he has said that he messaged me to ask me permission for a plot like mine before he posted the story. As a result, I have NOT been able to find the message he "supposedly" sent. I am a little pissed off that he made the excuse of his computer being down and that is the reason with message did not go through. I personally believe he did not send anything. In addition, it is too my fact or my belief that he messaged me because he is being burned for copying my plot. Now I did read a review from Brabsmithgold12s page that said this:**_

Guest 10/28/13 . chapter 3

Bull shit, no matter how much perfume you add to it, still smells like bull shit. this story is nothing more than that. Copying someone else's writing is serious crime; you are no writer at all if you can't come up with your own ideas. As for the people defending this pathetic writer wannabe, the idea for this story from the start is not his so no matter how much he adds to it, it will remain a fake. If he had any shame at all, he would have first asked the true author for permission to "borrow" the idea, and then continue off from there with credit at the top for the original author.

_**For me there is a part of me that is really pissed that someone would try to copy my work, but I am not the type of person to give up. In addition, I agree with the guest that wrote this on Brad's page I believe that bradsmithgold12 did try to copy but was caught and is changing it up. Therefore, what I told him was if he could prove to me in the next chapters that it is not my work then I will not "fly off the handle." In addition, depending on what he does I will not have to destroy him, but I already have I mean my work speaks for itself so no need for me to go further into this. Once again thank you to all my reviewers please know that I am not giving up and I am going to write the best damn story and stories that I can. Also, know that I am NEVER going to quit unless I die well then tough luck lol. Now for some good news I had an interesting text saying that an Art student wants to do demon Shizuru from my story Come Outside for their art portfolio. For me this is extremely exciting it is an honor, so to the mysterious stranger that keeps texting me about my work thank you.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime._**

**_"Thinking"_**

**_Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity._**

* * *

><p>With all members, walking out of the office the space seemed less tight. As it became less, difficult to breathe Shizuru looked over towards her father as well as the head of Kuga Inc. and suddenly her breath resurfaced. Looking up to the normally strong willed man, he looked at her as if she were a godsend. Looking at her father, she looked up to see his smile.<p>

"Thank you Ms. Fujino," spoke Setusuna.

"It's no problem Setusuna I mean you and my father have been friends for a long time. As well as your daughter and I have a baby together. I can't wait to tell Ruka that her grandfathers are going to be there at her birthday party next month."

Getting where the younger woman was coming from Setsuna knew that this was payment from earlier. Smiling the rarest of smiles that put unknown diamonds across the globe to shame, he looked towards Shizuru.

"Alright fine just text me the details of the party and I'll be there."

"Ara not if I'll be there first," spoke Hideki Fujino.

"No Hideki you got first dibs when she was born."

"Well first there, last losers square."

"Well dad technically you were the fourth there. I was there mother then we all know Ahn was there then you so that makes you about fourth."

Looking at the younger woman the two men stopped there bickering over the small child. It wasn't until all playfulness was cut aside by Natsuki rushing in the door. As soon as Natsuki set foot in Setusuna straightened up with a glare on his face.

"Where have you been?"

"I-I'm sorry last night I ran into something's," spoke Natsuki looking down at the carpet as if it were interesting. Noticing the sweat, that clung to her oversized but fitted light blue business shirt Shizuru's knew that her lover struggled to get to her destination.

"You ran into what huh," asked Setusuna his voice rising.

"Look…"

"No you look Natsuki and look well, this company has been in the jaws of defeat, and I will not let that happen again! All it takes is one weak link to break the chain of this empire that I have set up!"

"We aren't defeated yet and besides you don't know what I have been going through." With tempers, rising Setusuna spoke louder not accepting her excuse.

"You know if you were a regular employee I would reconsider something's with you. If Shizuru wasn't here to help today would have been ruined."

"You're saying that you're considering taking me off of this project."

"No I'm not."

"Then what the hell are you trying to say," asked Natsuki her anger at the boiling limit.

"Consider yourself saved." With her anger and sadness building, Shizuru watched in horror as she looked up towards her father that shook his head. Knowing that the Kuga nature would never allow Shizuru to interfere married or not she knew it was something that needed to be settled between full-blooded Kuga's.

"You know what…forget it," spoke Natsuki biting her lip and walking out. Running after Natsuki Shizuru left the two older men towards there devices. Walking towards the side of the older man Hideki clicked his teeth before speaking.

"Must you be so hard on her?"

Putting his head in his hands and rubbing them down his face in a stressful manner. Setusuna looked towards the open door where his daughter ran out before expressing himself.

"Yes that's the only way she is going to learn, I cannot leave this world knowing that she is not ready."

"But friend if you continue to push the way you are she will never be ready." Smirking at his friends logic with women he knew that the ex-playboy knew women better then they knew there selves.

"Easy for you to say Shizuru knew what she had to do she always has."

"Yes but did you know because of the nature of my company Shizuru at a time was depressed and didn't want to take over the role of the company. But now I know she's ready I mean looking at her I knew my baby girl was back but with meaning."

"Did you know about the Ahn thing and Ruka?"

"Yes I did and I knew that Ruka was Natsuki's. I never said anything because I knew it hurt my daughter more than anything to see Natsuki leave."

"So you protected Shizuru?"

"Yea in my own way yeah I played dumb. Sometimes you have to play dumb with your child and let things run their course."

"I can't do that with Natsuki she's…fragile and people…they have a hard time understanding her. What I'm doing is preparing her for the worst." Walking towards the door Hideki looked towards his old friend before speaking his own mind therefore closing the situation.

"Well after you're done preparing her; learn how to return to a parent. The parent Saeko wanted you to become for your daughter."

_**Meanwhile…**_

With her red eyes scanning the papers that were being stuffed in the square box, Shizuru bit her lip as she felt her lover's pain. Walking over and opening her mouth to speak Shizuru was cut off instantly by an annoyed and hurt Natsuki.

"Don't…say what I think you're going to say."

"Natsuki…"

"I don't need any help Shizuru you didn't have to come, and do you realize the stress you put on me when you weren't beside me this morning!"

"Now that is not fair Natsuki."

"What's not fair huh? The fact that Ahn could have gotten you as well as my child or the fact that you had to prove something!"

"Yes I had to prove something Natsuki Kuga!"

"What is that," shouted Natsuki with her anger boiling over.

"I had to prove that you needed help," shouted Shizuru. Looking with wide eyes Natsuki knew that Shizuru never shouted and she knew her girlfriend was angry.

"I don't need your help," spoke Natsuki under her breath but loud enough for Shizuru to hear.

"Ether way I'm here to help you."

"Why is that I mean I have all the "help" from my father."

"I'm here because it's my turn." With emeralds' glancing over, she looked to see her girlfriend with her head in her hands. Gulping she was hoping that blonde-haired woman wasn't crying as that was the sound she hated to hear.

_"What I'm saying Natsuki is that it's…"_

_"It's my turn to help you Natsuki. To long have I been oblivious to your pain and I want to stop pretending and help you."_

_"Shizuru…"_

_"So what I'm saying is don't pack that box don't quit. I know throughout the pain the name calling throughout everything you are prefect for this job and your prefect for me." Walking up and setting her head in her lover's lap Natsuki looked towards the white wall that had an emblem of the Kuga company seal Natsuki sighed._

_"If I can't quit what can I do?"_

_"Well you can love me that is always a good start," supplied Shizuru with a teary smile._

_"Yea that is always a good start."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ok I am up at 2 am writing this so that means everyone can wake up to some good Shiz-Nat for breakfast. Well I hope things are getting better for the couple, read and review.<strong>_

_**Preview: **__"Damn how are we gonna shake off that investigator?"_

_**ZERO**_


	23. Matters and Facts Part 1

_**AN: Well here's another chapter I hope that you readers can enjoy the story. As for the reviewer that said that; my story is borderline boredom over Bradsmithgold12. I'm going to ask you this if you're reading how can an original work that I created be boring. This is where I am mad at everyone. To everyone I wasn't mad at Bradsmithgold12 at first but now I am furious because of his bullshit attempt to copy me it caused this stupid ass reviewer to write this crap…**_

Guest 10/29/13 . chapter 22

i think the reason maybe the other author was tired to wait in updating this story... you just updated it regularly for now because of the other one! sometimes it's really good to have a competition.

while the one is getting exciting while yours is on borderline of boredom.

_**Now I'm pissed how dare you say my work is borderline boring you piece of shit. As far as I'm concerned shit head, you don't even know the meaning of completion. Allow me to get a dictionary so I can explain to you shit head. A completion is something that is in the same category that contains different ideas that go against each other for a greater cause based on a range of audience or attention. COPYING SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK IS NOT COMPETITION YOU SHIT HEAD! THE ONLY THING THAT I CAN AGREE WITH YOU ON IS THAT COMPETITION IS GOOD BUT COPYING PEOPLES WORK ISNT! ALSO AS WELL IF I WOULD NOT HAVE SAID ANYTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE, I'M SURE BRADSMITHGOLD12 WOULD COPY MY WHOLE STORY YOU STUPID ASS! IF MY WORK IS SO BORING HOW ABOUT THIS YOU, WRITE YOUR OWN STORY JERK IF YOU CAN!**_

_**Now to my regular reviewers I'm sorry that I had to be so harsh I think that this needed to be said. For me I have been quite and calm about this and Bradsmithgold12 in his mistake, but I will NOT accept disrespectful reviewers such as that. As well as I won't accept any disrespectful reviews to something that everyone that KNOWS that's wrong. For me if anyone likes what Bradsmithgold12 writes that's fine but don't disrespect my work for someone that attempts to COPY mine now I'm done with this subject. Well thank you everyone now I have some more NEW stories coming up, but that's for next year when I finish my main stories.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime._**

**_"Thinking"_**

**_Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity._**

* * *

><p>Doors slammed as they always did in Lu Inc. the older man with shaky hands poured another drink for himself. With his jet black hair covered in sweat the executive known as Moriamoshi looked in anger towards Shizuru's former lover.<p>

"You said nothing would happen!"

"It is true I promised that nothing would happen, but some unexpected things have happened," spoke Ahn looking at her pinky ring.

"Damn how are we gonna shake off that investigator?"

"Don't worry I have friends in some places we will get off without a hitch."

"Ahn are you fucking listening? Fucking Fujino is in the mix now it doesn't matter if the whole board is against Kuga Inc. if Fujino backing them we are fucked! Do you hear me Ahn we are Fuc-"

Soon the older man's bottom jaw was grabbed harshly with his back being pushed towards the nearest wall. The older man got a grip on the shorthaired woman's true strength.

"No you listen very…fucking…clearly. You do exactly as I say when I say it. One you say nothing. Two you wait for my call. Three watch your fucking mouth when addressing me. Lastly four **DON'T** do anything stupid until I give the fucking word!"

Setting the man down he rubbed his jaw as he looked with furrowed eyebrows at the younger woman. "W-What are you going to do about Fujino?"

"You don't worry about that I have some things in store." Watching the woman walk out the door the older jet-black haired man reached for another drink.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Shizuru I don't think I should go in there I know she hates me," spoke Natsuki as she dragged her feet.

"Is nonsense Natsuki, Ruka can't hate you I know she can't she…just doesn't know what think now," spoke Shizuru. Now the two were at their child's school with a smile they encountered Nao who looked with a smile.

"So how's the sex going you two?"

"Nao you're at work," spoke Natsuki in a hushed tone.

"What the kids are outside they didn't hear me," spoke Nao.

"I would hate to see what she's like while the kids are inside," whispered Natsuki.

"What about me miss Yuuki I heard," spoke the small boy who managed to catch the conversation.

"Accept him he heard," stated Nao comically. Turning around with her brightest smile, she looked towards the boy taking his hand she looked towards him before speaking.

"Yes sweetie what is it?"

"Something is happening with Ruka on the p-playground." With high alert coming off in waves Shizuru and Natsuki ran towards the playground with Nao directly behind them. Looking outside the three adults could see a small group as they threw sand.

"What's the matter s-stupid," spoke the boy.

"Yeah you're going to get your mommies to come save you," spoke a girl.

"Yea my daddy says that your mommies are nasty and for you not to touch us," spoke the boy again. The little girl huddled down as she held the small toy that Natsuki gave her. Crying she didn't know what was wrong with her and she felt alone.

"Hey get away from her!"

Before any sand could be thrown, she stopped to see a flash of blue before her eyes and her small body lifted above all the other children. Looking to who it was Ruka automatically found the words to say letting them fall easily from her lips.

"Momma…"

"Yeah I'm here sweetie I'm here," spoke Natsuki her tears on the verge as well as another emotion. Running up Shizuru looked towards Natsuki whose eyes were shielded by her bangs.

"Here take her," spoke Natsuki. Watching her cousin walk towards her in Nao could tell that her cousin was furious.

"Who was the one that was suppose be watching these kids?"

"T-Tomoe…"

"Knowing who that was Natsuki walked up towards the teal-haired woman who was looking at the whole scene. With Nao and Shizuru watching they looked as Natsuki made her way towards the doorway of the entrance of the playground.

With a right hook, the blue haired woman punched out the teal-haired woman. Taking the woman's collar Natsuki raised her fist up in a threatening motion.

"You were watching this shit the whole time weren't you! Fucking answer else you're going to lose half-dozen teeth you bitch!"

"So what if I was watching she deserved it," spat Tomoe spiting blood on Natsuki's coat.

"Why you piece of…"

"Natsuki…."

Just before the punch could connect her raised arm was caught by Nao herself with everyone looking. The monster that was Natsuki Kuga has released itself looking at her baby girl she watched as Shizuru shielded Ruka from her rage.

Ripping her arm away from the woman Natsuki left without a word leaving the three towards there selves along with their worry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know there is some angst in this but I guess it's how I'm feeling, but yeah. I hope that this is the last chapter of violence until I make one when Natsuki kicks Ahn's ass.<strong>_

_**Preview:**__ "Look, I did what you said and got fired for it as well as my ass kicked. Now where's my money?"_

_Z__**ero **_


	24. AN

_**This is my AN about this plagiarizing thing with Bradsmithgold12 as well as any remaining issues that I may must have an account starting from tonight if you want to review if not I don't care.**_

_**To all this is my last review about this plagiarism thing I am totally done and I'm not going to let it take away from my process of me finishing Come Outside as well as other stories that I have. I'm writing this because I'm very sick of all reviews negative and dramatic. Along my short writing career as well as long reading career on here, I have noticed things have changed and they are not good. To let all people know I'm not writing for anyone else I'm writing for myself whether you like me or don't does not matter. As for the people, I have come to know personally from Fan Fiction you will still be in my heart as I write. **_

_**As of right now, I have just gotten a review from a person saying I'm NOT professional with my responses as well as list of other things. Even though this person has not read my work, they still sent this review with the intent on keeping all of this drama up. To that reviewer I don't need you to tell me anything about the real world or my personality that you know nothing about. **_

_**First, you're not god so pretend to give advice that you can't follow yourself. Second, you really should not judge a book by its cover and read all of the author's notes I put and see the change within them. Meaning I was professional until drama came at me. Third, you're contradicting yourself on massive scales. How can you start your review saying you have NOT read my story but you're going the guess the situation? Then, come to your sick conclusion that I'm unprofessional person for standing up for myself and my work that was almost in attempt to be copied? Please get real, work on YOUR personality, and know that there are two sides to a story not just one. As well as your review is completely bias and personally unnecessary and very much an attempt to keep drama going. Last, you may need the F7 button as well I ran your review too and I spotted a lot of red and green.**_

_**Now that the situation is of that person is over on to a wider subject.**_

_**This is site has changed so much and not in a positive light since me being a reader on here in (2007 to present day.) I have compiled a list of things have happened and that maybe happening to other writers. A lot of these things are said to people with very rude intentions and make other writers feel uncomfortable. To all readers know that you are a READER if you want to write your own way do it on your own account and become a WRITER.**_

_**People on this site have no sense of decency when writing constructive reviews.**_

_**Ex. Certain reviewers try to guess your personality through your writing and judge situations that they do not know about.**_

_**Too many people are ANAL Retentive. **_

_**EX. Certain Reviewers think that Shizuru and Natsuki should be a certain way. Leaving no room for your creative process to happen without being insulted 24/7. **_

_**People defend stupid causes they don't know about and try to place you as the "bad guy" while ceremoniously keeping up drama.**_

_**EX. Would you let someone try to steal your work that you worked on. In addition, if they stole your work or attempted would you not be mad? Would you want people to be against you without knowing your situation? Really, people ask yourselves that question and it's sad that some of you are guilty of doing that to people.**_

_**Too many people think they are the censor squad on Fan Fiction.**_

_**EX. Many people say that all I write about is sex but they are the main ones reading my sex scenes. Really, ask your selves if you don't like certain thing with too many sex scenes would you change the channel or act like someone forced you to watch it? Somewhat hypocritical don't you think especially when you're the ones reading it and then commenting on it?**_

_**Too many people think they are the spell check police.**_

_**EX. Really it's funny how some people put reviews about grammar and spelling, but when you copy and paste there work to word and other spell check programs its riddled with errors.**_

_**Now for rebuttal to these questions and more I'll list them in order from the top.**_

_**1. Stop judging because I'm sure you don't know the situation whatever it is. In addition, you have nothing to do but be a troll all day. Second, there is a way you say things to be "constructive" even through writing. Third if you don't like it don't read because at this point after writing this I can give two cents to care about what you review because it's not about YOUR entertainment it's about **__**MINE. To people that are always in drama, those that like a certain writer on here stick to their story. Don't not hop on my story and talk crap about my story to show your "support" for another author. As far as I'm concerned, this matter is DONE.**_

_**2. For those that are ANAL retentive and think that Natsuki and Shizuru should be a certain way in MY stories get a life. If it's your lives goal to correct me on if Natsuki should ride a fucking motorcycle or if she likes blue you have real issues that you need to see a therapist for. In addition, as I have said this is FAN FICTION the slogan says UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION NOT CONTAIN IT. So the point I'm trying to make if I wanna make Natsuki Shizuru's bitch till the end of my writing days so be it. It's MY story not yours. If you want to do your story the way you want to do it open a fucking account REALLY.**_

_**3. As for those, trying to label a bad person get a fucking life it's because of people like you Fan Fiction has so much drama not me or any other writer. I remember there was a time when you could say what you wanted in an author's note without the drama. Also too for those that started that shit with Bradsmithgold12 and me really stop being trolls and messy and really you dick heads can fuck yourselves. You know its people like you "guests" that start the most crap so fuck off be a man/woman and get an account.**_

_**4. To those perverts that think they are the censor squad I don't know where you come from, but I am person that is very comfortable with my sexuality and expressing sex. If you don't like that I want Shizuru to have a dick and fuck Natsuki senseless or they fact that they are fucking in general go to someone else's story. For me I'm a huge fan for Futa like I said I'm not writing for you people I'm writing for myself. So if you don't like it don't read and don't even take up your time filling my inbox or review box with bullshit comments. As far as I'm concerned, some of you flamers are perverts for even reading my shit when you know I make Futa stories. All of the flames I get for making a Futa story sounds like guilt coming from you personally because you like the story. So stop trying to censor my stories you know there's a T section you can go to if you don't like it.**_

_**5. As for the spell check police, first if you are so good at writing you should do a story yourself and stop thinking you can insult me and others with your "better" writing skills. I'm going to tell you this I have read many stories with people that have "better writing skills" and they are boring compared to the most messed up stories riddled with mistakes. In addition to that, until I can copy and paste someone's work in a spell check editor and come out with no red or blue mistakes no one should talk about my writing being messed up in anyway. This is fan fiction this is a place where you" let your hair down." Now the only things that couldn't be acceptable are rude comments from "guest" reviewers and Plagiarism. I swear really, if you're so into correcting peoples work offer to be a beta on the site until then please stuff it.**_

_**Well I'm done now with everything said I wish fan fiction the best of luck. As I am saying, I'm writing for ME these are MY stories NOT ANY OF YOU RUDE REVIEWERS. If I want to update when I want to then I'll do it. If I want to do any changes to MY story then I will do so. I don't need to beg people to review for something I love to do. Things were better when I didn't give a care what half of you thought and I'm back to way of thinking. Much love to my true supporters and half of you that are in contact with me personally as for the rest you know what you can do with yourselves.**_

_**ZERO**_


End file.
